UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS
by Li Zakuro0
Summary: Al Inazuma Japon Lo Han Invitado A Un Nuevo Torneo! Las Mexicanas No Pueden Participar En Inazuma Japon Asi Que Regresaran A Mexico! Volvieron La Vista Al Gran Ventanal Del Aeropuerto Para Ver Al Equipo Japones Por Ultima Vez, El Equipo Japones Al Que Seguramente Se Enfrentarian En El Torneo. GoenjixOc KidoxOc Pasen & Lean!
1. Li Zakuro

**UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Esta historia trata de una chica de nacionalidad mexicana pero sus padres son de origen chino, que al transcurso de la historia ira revelando los secretos que esta forzada a guardar y no decirlos a los demás, la chica colabora junto con sus padres a completar asuntos que deben terminar, pero obstáculos que tuvo en el pasado acechan con volver a salir… ella conocerá a los integrantes del Inazuma Eleven.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia…

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Hola mi nombre es Li Zakuro, pero me pueden llamar Zakuro. Acabo de cumplir 13 años hace poco tiempo, el 29 de Junio. Mi vida hasta ahorita ah sido muy interesante y a pesar de mi corta edad eh tenido experiencias no muy comunes, pero interesantes y hasta han llegado a divertirme. Mis padres son de Hong Kong mas sin embargo yo nací en México. Ellos 2 pertenecen a la dinastía Li, es muy conocida. Somos 2 hermanos pero tuve la mala suerte de haber nacido después de mi hermano Haruto, por todo me regaña hasta parece que lo disfruta.<p>

Haruto: que tanto estás diciendo de mi Zakuro, eh?

Zakuro: nada importante hermanito n.n*

Haruto: eso espero, bien debo irme a la práctica, le diré a Guillermo que no pudiste ir y que le mandas un beso ;)

Zakuro: como sea fastidiosito.

Volviendo a lo anterior… acaban de conocer a mi hermano, es muy molesto y desde que conocimos a Guillermo me molesta con él, no lo soporto! En el momento en que pise en avión que va de Hong Kong a Tokio podre ser libre , pero todavía faltan unas cosas para el intercambio :(, yo califique para el intercambio estudiantil por mi alto promedio escolar y habilidades físicas. El intercambio se hará entre la secundaria Raimon de Japón y el Instituto Rosario Castellanos de México.

Hay una personita muy especial para mí con la cual eh aprendido muchas cosas y compartido muchos momentos, supongo que han de pensar que hablo de algún niño que me gusta pero para nada, estoy hablando de mi primo Ayari, Li Ayari. El es mayor que yo porque nació el 11 de marzo del mismo año que yo *.

A mí me gustaría participar en una película y convertirme en una gran actriz o una muy reconocida cantante porque son mis cosas favoritas además del futbol, ahorita que toco este tema soy buena jugando jeje. De pequeña a mi primo Ayari y a mí nos enseñaron artes marciales, también a manejar la espada. Les contare algo, mi prima Akiko (no es hermana de Ayari, si no prima también) salió gritando y llorando al patio donde estábamos mi primo y yo practicando con la espada…

Akiko: Ayari! Zakuro! (Sollozando)

Nos asustamos y perdimos la concentración y con ella se fue el equilibrio de la espada cortándonos en el dedo.

Ayari, Zakuro: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ayari: Ay! Que pasa Akiko?

Akiko: el pe-petirrojo q-que me re-regalaste s-se esc-capo! Entre sollozos pronuncio la niña.

Zakuro: por eso lloras Akiko? (con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas) Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve es tuyo… si no nunca lo fue.

Ayari: no hay tiempo para eso Zakuro (salió corriendo a la puerta que daba al campo de pinos)

Zakuro: ¿a dónde vas?

Ayari: ¡por el petirrojo de Akiko!

Todo eso ocurrió porque el pajarito que le regalo Ayari a Akiko escapo, Ayari no resistía ver llorar a su primita unos cuantos meses menor, la niña nació el 30 de Octubre, así que él decidió ir a buscar el pajarito. A lo lejos entre la lluvia se vio a aquel niño valiente que salió a buscar ese petirrojo perdido y entregárselo a su pequeña prima. Eso fue muy lindo, extraño esos momentos con mis primos :)

A partir de hoy la vida de muchas personas cambiara…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el 1er capitulo, un poquito corto pero los demás serán más largos, lo prometo. Sin más por el momento… ¡Sayonara!<p> 


	2. Nueva en la ciudad

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Espero que les guste mi 2do capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2: Nueva en la ciudad.<strong>_

**Endou, Goengi, Kidou, Fubuki estaban en la cancha junto al rio practicando…**

Kidou: ¡Fubuki pasa le el balón a Goengi!

Fubuki: Hai!

Goengi: gran pase Fubuki, ¡Tormenta explosiva!

Endou: Mano…

**El tiro de Goengi ya había entrado, cuando se empezaron a oír unas carcajadas a lo lejos pero los chicos no prestaron atención y siguieron jugando.**

Ayari: ya te tengo Zakuro

Zakuro: ¡NO, SUELTAME! ¡AYARI, TE EH DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

Ayari: como quiera la princesa (y la suelta, tirándola al suelo)

Zakuro: quería que me soltaras, no que me dejaras caer… _baka_

**NOTA: lo que este así: por ejemplo –**_baka _**el personaje está hablando bajo. Ah y también lo que esté en negrita será lo que hable la narradora, ósea yo. De vuelta al capítulo…**

Ayari: ¿qué me dijiste?

Zakuro: oh nada jeje n.n'

Ayari: algo me dijiste Zakuro… no sería ¿baka?

Zakuro: No como crees que te voy a decir eso… _si lo dije y que… no me agradan mucho las mentiras_

Ayari: bien ya lo aceptaste, ahora lo siguiente.

Zakuro: no te atreverías…

Ayari: apuéstalo

**Ellos 2 cuando juegan lo hacen con artes marciales, solo que Zakuro puede dejar a alguien inconsciente XD. Ayari comienza con una patada cerca del suelo y Zakuro la esquiva saltando, Ayari se echa a correr hasta que Zakuro lo alcanza, lo toma del hombro y lo voltea hacia ella.**

Zakuro: termina lo que empezaste Ayari. **;)**

Ayari: hay no, ya me está dando miedo

Zakuro: solo doy miedo cuando me lo propongo, y ahorita no me lo estoy proponiendo así que no tienes nada de que temer.

Ayari: pero aunque no te lo propongas… además cuando peleas puedes llegar a romperle un hueso a tu contrincante

Zakuro. Deja los lloriqueos para después y dame un momento difícil ¡Vamos!

Ayari: creo que otra persona será la de los lloriqueos cuando me valla: D

Zakuro: *

**Zakuro lo pateo alto y Ayari tomo su pie…**

Ayari: ¿ha ahora que vas a hacer, eh dime?

Zakuro: ¡Esto!

**Zakuro no quiso ser muy mala así que lo golpeo en el hombro y Ayari la soltó.**

Ayari: ¡auch! Eso si me dolió

Zakuro: y te dolerá mas esto

**Li paso su pie por detrás del pie de Ayari provocándole desbalance y cayéndose al piso.**

Zakuro: ya ves lo que te pasa eh: D

**Al ver esto nuestros futbolistas se desconcentraron, veamos al campo…**

Goengi: uno más fácil Endou ¡Tornado de…! **Ups perdió toda su fuerza… veamos a Fubuki:**

Fubuki: yo lo hare igual ¡Ventisca Eterna! ¡**Ese si entro! ¡Porque Endou no se puso atento!**

Endou: ¿Qué, que paso?

Kidou: (pisándose la capa) ¡wow!... estoy bien **Otro distraído **

Zakuro: _alguna vez en su vida habrán visto a una chica antes _XD

**Ayari abrazo a Zakuro por detrás pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica entrelazando las manos de el al frente de ella y le susurro al oído…**

Ayari: ¿_dijiste algo Zakuro?_

Zakuro: oh mmm, nada olvídalo.

Ayari: como digas…

**Ayari se le colgó del cuello a Zakuro, tirándola al suelo con él. Ya en el suelo la soltó (ya cuando, pobrecita XD) **

Zakuro: ¡BAKA! XD jajajajaja

Ayari: ¡ven aquí niña!

Zakuro: NO jajajajaja

**Los 2 se echaron a correr y frente a Zakuro se paró un taxi y de él salió una mujer… oh oh escóndete Ayari**

Kaede: vámonos Ayari tú debes tomar el metro y yo tengo que tomar el vuelo

Ayari: pero mama, mañana iba a tomar el metro muy temprano. De verdad me quiero quedar con Zakuro para acompañarla en su primer día sola aquí en Japón.

Zakuro: no se armen más problemas y mejor vete con tu mama Ayari.

Ayari: ¿me estas corriendo?

Zakuro: no, claro que no, solo no quiero que salgas de pleito con tu madre.

Kaede: esas son palabras sabias

Ayari:

Kaede: adiós Zakuro

Zakuro: adiós tía

**Kaede se subió al taxi.**

Ayari: gracias por apoyarme prima (sarcástico)

Zakuro: de nada XD (sarcástica igual)

Ayari: haber que haces sin mí. **Ayari le dio un beso a Zakuro en la mejilla.**

Zakuro: sobrevivir. Será un poco difícil sin ti u. u, es que ya estoy acostumbrada a ti. Pero no hay más remedio que decirte un hasta luego, ¿verdad? **Zakuro devolvió el beso de Ayari y se lo dio en la mejilla igual.**

Ayari: (se encogió de hombros) como quiera la princesa

Zakuro: no hagas que me enoje…

**Ayari subió al taxi y arranco, mientras Zakuro los despedía con su mano baja.**

**Con los chicos de Inazuma…**

Goengi: "ese chico se veía fuerte como para que ella le ganara así de fácil, o fue muy gentil con ella, porque era muy hermosa… (Volteo hacia donde ella estaba, ella sintió su mirada y volteo a verlo y le sonrió, solo se sonrojo) ¿Qué diablos piensas Shuuya Goengi?"

**El tiro de Goengi se desvió hacia Zakuro mientras que se alejaba caminando**

Kidou: oye ahí va el balón

Zakuro: ¿eh? O. o ¡Torbellino de aire! **Levanto su brazo izq. Y por ella empezó a bajar una corriente de aire muy fuerte hasta que toco el piso y se fue cerrando hasta que la altura de la corriente sobrepaso a la de la chica, el torbellino empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mientras que Zakuro levanto los 2 brazos y dio un gran aplauso frente a ella apartándole el torbellino hacia enfrente. El torbellino atrapo el balón por la parte de abajo y lo expulso por la parte de arriba ya sin nada de fuerza.**

Endou: ¿estás bien?

Zakuro: si pero siempre las personas que conozco por primera vez y juegan futbol me quieren recibir con un balonazo **:)**

Goengi: perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte.

Zakuro: claro que te perdono **:)**, además no importa.

Kidou: esa técnica es impresionante, ¿juegas futbol cierto?

Zakuro: si, jugaba con el equipo de futbol de mi antigua escuela.

Fubuki: ¿eres muy hermosa sabes?

Kidou, Goengi:

Zakuro: jeje gracias n/n

Endou: el chico que estaba contigo… ¿también era tu novio?

Zakuro: ¿pero qué cosas dices? No, claro que no es mi novio.

Fubuki: ¿_amigo con derechos?_

No, tampoco es mi amigo con derechos – dijo Zakuro – el es mi primo

Goengi: ya veo…

Endou: ¿te puedo preguntar tu nombre?

Zakuro: Zakuro, Li Zakuro

Fubuki: lindo nombre n.n

Zakuro: gracias n.n*

Kidou: siento que de algún lado te conozco…

Zakuro: sabes yo igual… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kidou: Kidou, Yutto Kidou.

Zakuro: mmm… ¿tu padre es dueño de las empresas Kidou?

Goengi: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Zakuro: fui con mi padre a un baile que organizo una de las empresas con las que trabaja mi papa, las empresas Kidou para ser exactos, y ahí conocí a ese señor y a su único hijo, Yutto.

Kidou: ¡ya te recuerdo! Eras aquella niña que llevaba su cabello rubio hasta las caderas, ojos verdes y vestido morado.

Zakuro: no olvides a mi súper protector hermano mayor.

Kidou: ¿era tu hermano mayor? Pensé que era tu guardaespaldas. (Bromeando)

**Todos comenzaron a reír**

Zakuro: no, sería peor si fuera mi guardaespaldas personal jeje

Endou: dime, ¿te gustaría practicar futbol con nosotros?

Zakuro: lo siento… **ups no sabes su nombre**

Endou: Endou Satoru

Fubuki: Fubuki Shirou

Goengi: Goengi Shuuya

Zakuro: bien Endou… no puedo entrenar con ustedes porque tengo que buscar la escuela a la que voy a ingresar mañana, y no quiero llegar tarde o perderme. ¿Podría ser en otra ocasión?

Endou: ¡claro!

Fubuki: otro día será

Zakuro: bien gracias chicos, si me disculpan tengo que retirarme a buscar la escuela. Con permiso.

Kidou: un placer haberte vuelto a ver Li.

Zakuro: igual, un placer haberlos conocido a ustedes chicos.

Goengi: hasta luego

Zakuro: nos vemos pronto n.n*

**Y así vieron alejarse a su nueva amiga, pero esta vez el largo de su cabello era debajo de sus hombros y seguía siendo rubia, ojiverde y muy amable con ellos. Deseaban volverla a ver y para matar el tiempo lo harían practicando y yendo a la secundaria.**

Endou: vamos a seguir practicando

Los otros 3 chicos: ¡Sí!

**Y así paso el rato hasta que ya estaba ocultándose el sol, mientras que Goengi seguía distraído.**

Fubuki: ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto Li?

Goengi: pero de que hablas

**En ese momento Kidou estaba enseguida de ellos y escucho lo que le pregunto Fubuki a Goengi.**

Kidou: ¿es cierto Goengi?

Goengi: claro que no, la acabo de conocer… además casi la golpeo, no creo tener oportunidad con ella y además no estoy interesado, quien sí lo está es Fubuki

Fubuki: ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa?

Endou: te note algo distraído Goengi ¿estás bien?

Fubuki: tiene… _la fiebre del amor_

Kidou: XD

Endou: ¿Qué?

Goengi: estoy bien, no les hagas caso. Son solo nervios por cursar un nuevo año en secundaria, estoy bien.

Endou: como digas, si no te sientes bien me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

Goengi: de acuerdo

**Y así cada quien partió para su casa, a prepararse para un nuevo ciclo escolar.**

* * *

><p>Bien espero que sea suficiente y seguiré a escribir el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Espero y les haya gustado. ¡Sayonara!


	3. La chica del intercambio estudiantil

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

Gracias a Alone Darko porque ella fue la primer persona en leer mi fanfic y dejarme un comentario. ¡Gracias!

¡Espero que les guste mi 3er capitulo!

_**Cap. 3: la chica del intercambio estudiantil, un nuevo año.**_

Zakuro: ¡¿Qué? ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! Entro hasta las 8… ash

**Al final Zakuro se levanto temprano porque ya no se pudo dormir…**

Zakuro: _mmm donde habrá quedado el uniforme… ah ya lo encontré. Y mis toallas… aquí están, me voy a dar un baño. Laralarala_

**Zakuro salió de la regadera, en cuanto puso una pierna fuera el celular empezó a sonar así: -**_** Zakuro contéstame soy Ayari… Contéstame… ¡QUE ME CONTESTES DIJE!- **_** ella se asusto, se resbalo y cayó al piso.**

-**INICIO DE LA LLAMADA- **

Zakuro: ¡como se te ocurre marcarme! ¿¡Porque dejaste ese tono!

Ayari: jajajajaja (pack, mala imitación de un golpe) auch me caí jajajajaja

Zakuro: ash ya cállate… ¿se puede saber para que me marcaste?

Ayari: para desearte buena suerte en tu primer día

Zakuro: … ¿¡para desearme buena suerte en mi primer día?

Ayari: ¿y tú no tienes nada que decirme?

Zakuro: baka… ah y que te vaya mal

Ayari: pero yo te llame especialmente para decirte esto u. u

Es por eso que me molesta – respondió Li- además pasaste la mayor parte de tu niñez sin mí, no te hará daño unos meses

Ayari: ¡son 10!

Eso díselo a tu tía Yuuki- respondió Zakuro- ella por ya sabes que quiere que estudie aquí en Japón cuando estaba bien a gusto en México.

Ayari: pero… tienes razón, debes localizar al primero y confesarle la noticia, supongo que le agradaras tú y la noticia

Zakuro: eso espero… (Ve el reloj, saliendo del baño) hey se me está haciendo tarde y aun no he almorzado.

Ayari: pero si tú nunca almuerzas antes de ir a la escuela…

Lo sé pero ya te tengo que colgar porque de aquí a la escuela caminando se hacen 20 minutos – replico Zakuro- ¡bueno te cuidas y suerte! Me saludas a Sakura y a Hina please

Ayari: bueno cuídate _princesa de fuego _

Zakuro: te escuche y es diosa del fuego, no princesa. ¡Sayonara baka!

Ayari: puf

Zakuro: no te enojes tan temprano que se te aguada el día n. n

**-FIN DE LA LLAMADA-**

**Después de andar por un montón de calles llego y espero fuera de su respectivo salón, cuando llego el profesor y hablo con ella (lo llamaremos profesor solamente)**

Profesor: buenos días señorita

Zakuro: buenos días profesor

Profesor: por su apariencia usted debería ser la hija de Li Yuuki y de Li Hiroshi, ¿cierto?

Zakuro: está en lo correcto profesor, mi nombre es Li Zakuro (hizo una reverencia)

Profesor: bueno señorita Li… **no termino esta frase cuando nuestra amiga interrumpió**

Zakuro: llámeme Zakuro por favor

Profesor: bien señorita Zakuro, permítame un momento para presentarle ante el grupo

Zakuro: Hai

**El profesor entro y se presento ante el grupo…**

Profesor: buenos días clase, en este inicio del semestre tendremos una nueva compañera que es de el intercambio estudiantil de México. Pasa por favor…

(Abriendo, entrando y cerrando la puerta) Zakuro: buenos días mi nombre es Li Zakuro y soy miembro del intercambio estudiantil, soy de México y espero que todos nos llevemos bien :)

Endou: ¡es la chica que conocimos el día de ayer en el campo junto al rio!

Profesor: joven Endou tome asiento por favor

Zakuro: nos volvemos a ver Satoru Endou

Endou: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El día de ayer me lo dijiste n. n'- respondió Li

Profesor: tome asiento señorita, al lado derecho del joven Endou hay un asiento

Zakuro: gracias, con permiso

**La cosa quedo así cuando Li se sentó:**

**Frente a ella esta Kidou**

**Detrás de ella esta Goengi**

**A su derecha esta Fubuki**

**Y a su izq. Endou**

**Luego salieron al receso…**

Fubuki: ¿porque el día de ayer no nos preguntaste donde quedaba esta secundaria?

Li: se veían ocupados y no los quise molestar, además ya había venido unas cuantas veces antes

Goengi: ¿entonces porque no te quedaste otro rato con nosotros?

Zakuro: porque necesitaba saber cómo llegar a mi casa y como llegar a la escuela sin perderme

Kidou: ya veo… ¿y no conoces otro lugar de aquí de Japón?

Zakuro: Tokio, Hokkaido y Osaka.

Endou: tu técnica del día de ayer demuestra que juegas futbol, ¿te gustaría ver nuestra práctica?

Kidou, Goengi y Fubuki: ¿¡qué? ¡Pero si hoy es el primer día!

Endou: si lo sé, y por eso debemos regresar al entrenamiento por si se nos presenta un partido y no nos agarren desprevenidos.

Zakuro: claro, me gustaría ver su práctica.

Kidou: bueno ya quedamos, la práctica es saliendo de clases. ¿No hay inconvenientes en tu casa, verdad?

Li: no, claro que no.

**Se dio el timbre y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones. Cuando terminaron las clases se fueron al campo a entrenar.**

Endou: chicos ella es Li Zakuro y es del intercambio estudiantil, es mi nueva amiga y el día de hoy vera nuestro entrenamiento.

Someoka: ¿intercambio estudiantil? Parece más una espía que viene de otra escuela.

Midorikawa: ¿de dónde vienes niña?

Zakuro: si tanto les interesa saber de dónde vengo… pues soy mexicana y yo ni siquiera sabía que existían, por lo tanto NO soy ninguna espía

Kabeyama, Kogure: _ella es linda…_

Goengi: ¡hoy entrenaremos!

Todos: ¿¡qué?

Kazemaru: ya se me hacia raro Endou que no lo hayas mencionado

Endou: lo sé, se me olvido cuando les presente a Li

Li: llámenme Zakuro mejor, porque antes a mi primo y a mí nos confundían cuando nos llamaban por Li n. n

**Li se dirigió hasta donde estaban Kabeyama y Kogure…**

Zakuro: gracias por el cumplido chicos

Kabeyama, Kogure: n/n

**Después de esto el entrenamiento comenzó y se termino muy rápido, Zakuro fue y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos…**

Zakuro: hasta mañana chicos, gracias por haberme invitado a ver su práctica, ¡que descansen!

**Dicho esto ella se retiro a su casa y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Goengi fue a su casa y estuvo un rato con su hermana, después de esto salió a caminar por el parque con sus audífonos puestos y unos tipos se estaban acercando a él peligrosamente…**

Hombre 1: ¡dame todas tus cosas!

Goengi: ¡por favor, déjame la ropa interior! (bromeando)

Hombre 2: no estamos jugando niño

Goengi: hay pero que amargados

**Los hombres le estuvieron quitando las pocas cosas que traía Goengi, ósea nada, solamente el 1er hombre traía sus audífonos cuando de pronto…**

Chica misteriosa:dale los audífonos al chico

Hombre 1: no me puedes obligar

Hombre 2: P

CM (chica misteriosa): ash ya maduren

Hombre 1: ¡golpéala!

CM:¿tú y cuantos más?

**La CM golpeo al hombre 2 y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con el hombre 1 utilizando solo golpes con sus piernas y los pies, después de esto al hombre 1 le quito los audífonos y se los entrego a Goengi:**

CM: ¿esto debe ser tuyo no?

Goengi: gracias…

CM: mmm de nada, solo pasaba por aquí… y los vi. No vuelvas a bromear con un asaltante pueden traer pistolas.

Goengi: ¿que tú no sabes que no vienen cargadas?

CM: pero y que tal si… ¿si lo están?

Goengi: mi padre es doctor y me enseño a sacar una bala

CM: OoO ¿enserio? Yo no sé u. u

Goengi: :)

CM: bueno entra a tu casa que yo ya me voy y no voy a regresarme solo porque no hiciste caso.

Goengi: ¿y quien dijo que iba a necesitarte?

CM: se puede necesitar y, solamente grita ¡ayuda!

Los vecinos: ¿¡qué! ¿¡Qué pasa!

CM: ¡no nada, falsa alarma, vuelvan a sus cosas!

Goengi: jajajajaja

CM: ¿qué? ¿Por qué tan divertido?

Hiciste que todos se asustaran –respondió Goengi

CM: bien me tengo que ir… que descanses :)

Goengi: igual, hasta pronto

CM: Sayonara: D

Goengi:_"se parece mucho a Li, hasta en su sonrisa. Gracias por haber venido… :)"_

**Al día sig. Goengi solo veía lo que estaba haciendo Zakuro, ella estaba jugando en un papel que decía:**

**-¿le digo? O -¿no le digo?**

**Cada vez iba poniendo una línea bajo cada pregunta y cuando dieron el timbre, la pregunta que tenía más líneas era -¿le digo?**

Zakuro:_ bien le voy a decir…_

**Se levanto de su lugar y alcanzo a Endou…**

Zakuro: Endou… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hasta aquí este capítulo porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y mi oka-san vendrá por mí para irnos a la casa de mi tía, ya que yo no quise ir y me quede en casa :)

También gracias a Hikari Kokoa por su review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Gracias! Sayonara


	4. Prima?  de Endou?

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

Gracias a Alone Darko porque ella fue la primer persona en leer mi fanfic y dejarme un comentario. Y también a Hikari Kokoa. ¡Gracias!

¡Espero que les guste mi 4to capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4: ¿prima?... ¿de Endou?<strong>_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_**Al día sig. Goengi solo veía lo que estaba haciendo Zakuro, ella estaba jugando en un papel que decía:**_

_**-¿le digo? O -¿no le digo?**_

_**Cada vez iba poniendo una línea bajo cada pregunta y cuando dieron el timbre, la pregunta que tenía más líneas era -¿le digo?**_

_**Zakuro: bien le voy a decir…**_

_**Se levanto de su lugar y alcanzo a Endou…**_

_**Zakuro: Endou… ¿puedo hablar contigo?**_

Ah claro Li – respondió Endou un tanto confundido- ¿nos pueden dejar a solas chicos?

Por supuesto – contestaron Kidou, Goengi, Fubuki y Kazemaru quienes se encontraban con Endou en ese momento

¡No! No hace falta que se vallan chicos, no es algo muy personal. _Pienso yo _– dijo Zakuro antes de que los chicos se fueran- sirve que no lo repito muchas veces

**Los chicos comenzaron a reír y después pararon para escuchar lo que Li les iba a confesar…**

Zakuro: bien mmm Endou tu y yo… mmm somos…

Goengi, Kazemaru: o. O

Endou: ¿somos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Qué cosa? :)

Zakuro: bueno pues veras…

Fubuki, Kidou: …

Zakuro: tu madre Endou… es hermana de mi padre.

Endou: ¡¿Qué!

Zakuro: resulta por una prueba de ADN de que ella es hija de mi abuela pero de mi abuelo no

Kidou: entonces si la abuela de Zakuro tuvo una hija que no era del señor Li entonces…

**Todos quedaron en silencio**

Esa hija era del señor Daiske – dijo Goengi – el abuelo de Endou

**Todos quedaron con cara de: ¿WHAT? XD**

Zakuro: Goengi tiene razón, el señor Daiske estaba muy emocionado por tener a su primer hijo, pero su esposa murió en un accidente llevándose con ella al bebe, lo demás no le entendí mucho al doctor, pero lo que si capte fue que el señor Daiske se quedo con aquella niña quien ahora es tu madre Endou.

Kazemaru: entonces a final de cuentas Li y Endou son primos ¿no?

Zakuro: si Kazemaru, el es primo mío n. n

**Después de todo si se parecen un poco… :)**

Kidou: ¿el día de hoy nos acompañas a la práctica?

Endou: hey eso era lo que yo iba a decir… :(

Zakuro: si, no te preocupes Endou ;)

Endou: ¡bien!

**Suena el timbre, cuando se pone buena la plática siempre suena :(**

Odio el timbre :( – dijo Fubuki

Jajajajaja – rio Goengi.

**Entraron a su salón y volvieron a comenzar las clases, ahora se veía a la Zakuro normal siempre bien atenta y tomando notas en sus cuadernos.**

Profesor: ¿ya tienen los resultados?

**Li era la única que había levantado la mano y unos 3 segundos después la levanto Kidou.**

Profesora: bien señorita Li ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-9 Profesora – respondió Zakuro

_Ay ya la tenía… _- se dijo para sí mismo Kidou

: D – esa sonrisa la tenía Goengi cuando veía a uno de sus mejores amigos pisoteado por la inteligencia y rapidez de la mexicana al responder.

**Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que dieron el timbre de la finalización de las clases, y después de tomar sus cosas salieron al campo donde entrenaban.**

Zakuro: "hay no ya se fueron y no recuerdo como llegar ni siquiera al campo :( "

¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estabas en el campo – dijo Goengi asustándola y sacándola de ese pensamiento

Oh Goengi :(, no recuerdo ni como llegar al campo y cuando me di cuenta ya nadie estaba - respondió Zakuro

Goengi: no te preocupes te vienes conmigo, solo déjame recoger el libro que se me olvido ;)

Zakuro: bien te espero :)

**Después de que Goengi puso su libro en su mochila, se dispusieron a ir a entrenar.**

Goengi: listo, vámonos Li.

Zakuro: ¡claro!

**Caminaron hacia los vestidores, fuera de estos Goengi le dijo a Zakuro:**

Bien, espérame aquí afuera – le dijo Goengi- me voy a poner el uniforme

**En eso iba saliendo Fubuki del vestidor…**

Si quieres puedes venir conmigo Li para que no se vea raro que estés fuera del vestidor de los chicos – dijo Fubuki

**Li volteo a ver a Goengi**

No te preocupes por mí, los alcanzo después – respondió Goengi a la mirada de Li

Zakuro: está bien :)

**Ya cuando estaban alejados de la entrada a los vestidores Fubuki le hizo una pregunta a Li que la dejo con cara de – no entendí XD**

Fubuki: y bien, ¿te estabas haciendo o qué?

Zakuro: que cosa

Fubuki: para conseguir la atención de Goengi

No te entiendo – contesto Li – no sé a qué te refieres

Sobre cómo llegar a… - iba diciendo Fubuki – mira aquí esta

Zakuro: esta fácil llegar y no sé como lo olvide n.n'

**Ella estaba ahí parada viendo los movimientos de los chicos**

"que se estarán diciendo" – pensó Zakuro

**Fue lo que** **pensó cuando vio a Fubuki y Kidou hablar siendo de distintos equipos, el peli plata asintió y volteo a ver a la chica y le sonrió.**

"hare un tiro un poco débil, para que si le pega a ella no se haga mucho daño" – pensó Fubuki mientras iba corriendo con el balón - ¡VENTISCA ETERNA! - Grito Fubuki

**Fubuki hizo su tiro y salió desviado hacia Li… los demás no necesitaron ninguna indicación para voltear a ver la dirección del tiro.**

Zakuro: ¿Qué? ¿Ay ahora que hago?

**Zakuro cerró sus ojos y de ella salieron unas grandes alas, las cuales entrelazo frente a ella haciendo una especie de escudo, cuando ya le había quitado toda la fuerza al balón salió disparado y después de esto las alas desaparecieron tras una luz dorada. Mientras que esto ocurría ella grito el nombre de su técnica:**

Zakuro: ¡alas de ángel guardián!

Anteojos o megane (como lo quieran llamar): ¿puedo llamar a tu técnica ALAS DORADAS?

Lo siento, ya le tengo nombre – le respondió Zakuro – pero "alas doradas" es un buen nombre

Anteojos: u. u

**Todos estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto a una chica usar una técnica que **parara **tan fácilmente la técnica de Fubuki, así que todos la felicitaron.**

Zakuro: con que me querían dejar inconsciente ¿verdad chicos? (dirigiéndose a Kidou y Fubuki)

Kidou: quería que los demás vieran lo buena que eres en el futbol

Fubuki: además no te iba a pasar mucho con ese tiro, lo hice casi sin fuerza para que no salieras herida

Zakuro: solo me iba a quedar tirada en el suelo llena de moretones y cortadas pero iba a estar bien ¿no?

* * *

><p>Bien el 4to capitulo a terminado, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su comentario please.<p>

Starbell Cat: ¡felicidades por tu nuevo primito!

SAYONARA! :D


	5. Una prueba eh?

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 5to capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5: ¿una prueba eh? Más bien parece una demostración de habilidades<strong>_

**El entrenador vio a Zakuro, Fuyupe estaba con él y quedo asombrada con la técnica, le gusto mucho. El entrenador vio lo capaz que era la rubia oscura y le propuso lo sig. :**

Entrenador: no te eh visto por aquí ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Li Zakuro – respondió Li

Bien Li, necesito que mañana traigas ropa para hacer deporte – le dijo el entrenador – te hare una prueba para ver si te acepto en el equipo

Zakuro: ¿ok? Me traeré el uniforme de mi antigua escuela, ¿le molesta?

Entrenador: claro que no, solo será para evaluar tu capacidad en el campo

Someoka: ¿para qué queremos más chicas en el equipo?

Ulvida era muy terca y muchas como ella lo es – dijo Hiroto

Además no tienen mucha fuerza – agrego Midorikawa

¡¿Qué? – grito furiosa Zakuro

**Antes de que ella se les echara encima: Kidou, Fubuki y Endou la detuvieron con mucha dificultad. Estaba a punto de comérselos vivos (échales sal y pimienta para que te sepan más rico XD)**

Prima no vayas a asesinar a mis compañeros – le suplico Endou

¿¡PRIMA! – gritaron asombrados al unísono los 3 chicos

Zakuro: quien les manda llegar tarde *

Entrenador: bien ya no mas discusiones que ya ah terminado el entrenamiento

**Todos fueron a sus respectivas casas y Goengi invito a su amigo peli plateado a ir a su casa y de pasada verían a la chica que Goengi conoció el otro día. ¿Pero que creen? Ella no apareció u. u**

**Al día sig. Después de clases… **

En un momento vuelvo chicos – dijo Li con una bolsa morada sobre su hombro izquierdo – iré a cambiarme

**Cuando ella volvió los chicos ya estaban calentando, ella traía su uniforme del equipo de futbol de su antigua escuela… era como el uniforme de los chicos pero el de Li era blanco, rojo y azul marino con unos detalles en morado como el nombre cortesía de Zakuro. Tenía el numero: 14 y sobre este tenía el sig. Nombre: I. Vigil.**

¿Qué posición juegas? – le pregunto el entrenador

Delantera, mediocampista, defensa y portera – respondió Zakuro – en pocas palabras todas las posiciones… _creo_

Entrenador: bien entonces me demostraras tus técnicas en cada posición

**Y así empezamos el entrenamiento del día de hoy… **

**Endou se puso como portero y lo que tenía que hacer Zakuro era tratar de meter gol, y ella utilizo las siguientes técnicas:**

¡DIOSA DEL FUEGO!- grito Zakuro

**Cuando ella dijo esto se hizo un cuadrado de puro fuego quedando ella en el centro, el balón salió disparado hacia arriba de las llamas y Zakuro lo alcanzo envuelta en el fuego y lo pateo directo hacia la portería. Cuando cayó al suelo se podía distinguir bien a Zakuro porque lo anterior era un tiro muy veloz que no le dio oportunidad de pararlo a Endou, cuando los chicos pudieron verla bien: el fuego en ella daba la apariencia que su cuerpo llevaba un vestido como el de las diosas griegas y también llevaba una corona de puro fuego. Después de esto una ráfaga de viento soplo llevándose con ella el fuego. Para el siguiente tiro:**

¡LLAMARADA! – nombro esta vez Zakuro

**Volvió a encenderse en llamas, este tiro era más fácil pero con mucha fuerza, lo único que hizo después de provocar que su cuerpo se encendiera pateo el balón directo a la portería, Endou iba a utilizar su Mano ultra dimensional pero ni siquiera alcanzo a formarse bien cuando el balón había entrado a la portería.**

**Llego el turno de ser ¡mediocampista!**

Yuhu - me dijo Zakuro

Pero si juegas todas las posiciones – le replique

Pero ya me aburrí de esperar a que se te ocurra que es lo que voy a hacer – me dijo Zakuro toda desesperada

¡Es que no me tienes paciencia! – le chille

¡NO! La estoy perdiendo contigo, si me disculpas iré a platicar con Endou sobre mis tiros – me grito Zakuro ya sin paciencia por lo que note T.T

**De vuelta a las técnicas de Zakuro…**

**Kidou estaba dispuesto a avanzar y sobrepasar a Zakuro pero cuando se encontraron de frente…**

Zakuro: ¡ATAQUE MARINO!

**A los lados de Kidou se alzaron unas grandes olas que cayeron sobre él y volvieron a tomar de vuelta altura con el balón en la cresta de una de las olas, estas desaparecieron frente a Li, cuando Kidou volteo hacia atrás Zakuro ya poseía el balón.**

Eres rápida- le dijo Kidou a Zakuro en forma de felicitación

Gracias – le dijo esta

**Bien el segundo intento de Li para quitarle el balón ahora a Kazemaru, el avanzo corriendo y cuando estaba de frente con Zakuro utilizo su "deslice veloz" así de simple y cuando paro estaban frente a el 3 Zakuro 's (la de en medio era la original, las otras 2 de los lados eran las copias, pero Kazemaru no lo sabe n. n) la de la derecha corrió hacia Kazemaru pero cuando lo toco ella se deshizo porque como ustedes sabrán era de agua, lo mismo sucedió con la de la izq. y esta acomodo el balón a la izq. de Kazemaru y derecha de Li, la ultima que quedaba se abalanzo por el balón, avanzo un poco mas y ya quedo en toda su posesión.**

**La 3ra y última persona era Midorikawa, y con el utilizo su "oasis", consistía en que daba la impresión de estar en el desierto y hacía mucho calor, la persona que entraba a la ilusión mientras que corría llegaba a un oasis pero una tormenta de arena le bloquea la visión y sin darse cuenta… Zakuro ya tenía el balón.**

¡Hiroto! ¡QUIERO UN HELADO! – grito Midorikawa

Zakuro: XD jajajajaja

**¡DEFENSA!**

**Ustedes ya conocen las 2 técnicas anteriores de Zakuro así que como me da flojera volverlas a escribir solamente les diré con quien las utilizo:**

"**alas de ángel guardián" – Fubuki**

"**torbellino de aire" – Goengi**

**¡PORTERA!**

**¡Contra Fubuki y Goengi de nuevo! Surge una gran pared de roca y 2 torres al lado de esta, sobre estos suben unas plantas llamadas "trepadoras" que atrapan al balón y si el tiro es muy fuerte hacen como una especie de telaraña entre ellas y ponen contra ella el balón sujetándolo fuertemente (aun no hay técnica que logre derrotarla, pero como dice la frase favorita de mi cantante favorito "never say never" "nunca digas nunca" en español XD) Zakuro está frente a la pared de roca y un hermoso vestido de hojas la cubre y una pequeña corona de flores adorna su cabeza, sus brazos y manos indican como si ella hiciera la fuerza para dominar a las "trepadoras"**

"FORTALEZA DE LA PRINCESA" – llama Zakuro a esta técnica

**Ella también tiene otra técnica llamada "deslaves" pero no la utilizo porque el entrenador kudou le dijo que era suficiente, Someoka se enojo y le iba a tirar a Zakuro pero ella ya estaba enfrente ansiosa por saber que era lo que pensaba el entrenador de ella**

* * *

><p>Bien ah terminado y me alegra que les guste! Sin más por el momento n.n*<p>

ADIOS! CUIDENSE!


	6. Las chicas de nuevo al equipo

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 6to capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6: Las chicas de nuevo al equipo<strong>_

**Todos estaban asombrados por la facilidad que demostraba la mexicana al dominar el balón, el entrenador lo estaba un poco pero no se reflejaba en su cara, mantenía su pose característica.**

Lo has hecho bien – le dijo el entrenador a Zakuro – ten tu nuevo uniforme

Gracias - le respondió la rubia oscura haciéndole una reverencia y tomando el uniforme

**El uniforme era como el de los chicos pero este llevaba el núm. #15**

Endou: oye Zakuro ¿crees que me puedas enseñar tus técnicas? Le pregunto con estrellitas alrededor de sus ojos

Claro, te enseñare la de "deslaves, porque la técnica "fortaleza de la princesa" es mas femenina – le dijo Zakuro – ah, también te puedo enseñar la de "Aurora Boreal + Cuerno de Voz"

Endou: claro

Kidou: solo entrenaras y participaras con nosotros si es necesario Li

Entrenador: como lo ah dicho tu compañero Li, en los torneos es difícil que participe una mujer pero solo aceptaremos a los que puedas acceder.

Someoka: y ahora nada más porque esta ella nos vamos a fijar en que torneo participar

Si quieres rechazo la oferta y me voy no hay problema – le respondió enojada Zakuro

Todos: ¡NO! ¡Quédate Li!

Zakuro: claro que no le voy a hacer caso a Someoka, al único al que atenderé las ordenes serán las del entrenador, no las de este chico (lo señalo sin esfuerzo ni nada como si no valiera la pena **Si Zakuro el no vale la pena)**

Hiroto: si nos serias de gran ayuda en los partidos Zakuro

Los demás, excepto Someoka, el entrenador, Hiroto y Zakuro: ¡Hiroto!

¡Ay! ¡QUE! – respondió exaltado Hiroto

_La llamaste por su nombre – _le susurro al oído Midorikawa

Hiroto: lo siento Li

Zakuro: no importa y hacen tanto escándalo que él me llame por mi nombre

**Todos entrenaron entre 30-45 minutos por la prueba de Zakuro, todos volvieron a sus casas y actividades excepto Goengi, Fubuki, Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou y Zakuro.**

Vamos a la torre de metal, ¿no Endou? – pregunto Kazemaru

Endou: si le mostrare a Zakuro donde surgen mis técnicas

Zakuro: y como no se exaltan cuando Satoru me llama por mi nombre, ¿eh?

Kidou: porque son primos y es normal oírlos llamarse así, además lo acabas de llamar Satoru

Zakuro: la hija del entrenador lo llama también así

Goengi: ahí es donde Endou perfecciona sus técnicas

Y que ¿pateas la torre? ¿O qué? – pregunto curiosa Li

No, una llanta – le respondió Endou

Zakuro: ¿Cómo, entrenas con una llanta?

Kidou: el tiene una llanta sujetada con una soga a un árbol

Eso era lo que iba a decir yo T.T – dijo en forma de puchero Satoru

XD párale a tus manías de siempre quitarle la palabra a Satoru – lo dijo Zakuro abrazando al mencionado y jugando con sus cabellos como si ella fuera su propia madre.

Ella es la única que te hace cariños o que Endou – dijo en tono burlón Fubuki

Zakuro: si quieres también te abrazo a ti y juego con tus cabellos Fubuki - le dijo en tono burlón

Estoy bien T.T – esto lo menciono Endou deshaciendo el abrazo **que malo**

Goengi: Ya llegamos

Endou: mira esta es (dijo haciendo muchas señas enfrente de la torre, y corrió a abrazarla)

_Siempre hace esto Kazemaru_ – le dijo Zakuro en un susurro solo audible para el mencionado

Kazemaru: nunca lo había visto actuar así

Zakuro: creo que el abrazo que le di le devolvió la mentalidad de niño pequeño, al igual que a mi primo Ayari

Fubuki: también dale uno a Goengi para ver si se hace más dulce y al fin ¡confiese sus sentimientos! **Lo último lo dijo muy desesperado**

Zakuro: ¿qué le dé un abrazo a Goengi? No mejor no me da vergüenza jeje (risita nerviosa)

Kazemaru: vente Li si no nos dejan aquí

**Eso la saco de sus pensamientos y salió detrás del a alcanzar a los chicos**

Mira con esto perfecciono las técnicas de mi abuelo – dijo Endou señalando el neumático

Zakuro: ¿y cómo lo haces?

Endou: así (empujo el neumático) y después lo detengo (agarrando el neumático)

Oh ya veo… ¿puedo intentar? – pregunto Zakuro como una niña pequeña

Claro – le respondió Satoru

Kazemaru: pero ten cuidado

Kidou: no te vayas a golpear

Fubuki: ni que no supiera

Zakuro: bien aquí voy (empujo el neumático) y bien ahora que sigue… a si lo detengo con mis manos (trata de detenerlo y lo hace, pero cae de sentón al suelo) auch

Endou: ¿estás bien Zakuro? **Se agacho enseguida de ella**

Zakuro: ay si no es para tanto, solo me caí

Fubuki: déjame te ayudo **después de esto el la ayudo a pararse**

Gracias – le respondió Li con una linda sonrisa

**Unos momentos después…**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

¿Qué pasa Li? – preguntaron los chicos asustados

Me ensucie las manos – dijo la mencionada y enseñándoles sus manos, a todos les bajo una gotita por la nuca

Goengi: por aquí hay una llave cerca, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta donde esta

Zakuro: si gracias n.n

**Más arriba había una llave de agua (de que mas XD), Zakuro iba caminando cerca de los arboles, cuando de pronto se resbaló e iba a caer hacia atrás, pero el golpe nunca paso ya que Goengi la detuvo.**

Zakuro: ¿eh? o

Goengi: ¿estás bien? (Con Zakuro todavía en sus brazos)

**Li hizo un movimiento brusco y sin que ella quisiera cayó de nuevo de sentón al piso, (se le está haciendo costumbre)**

Goengi: ay lo siento, ya te tenía en mis brazos y te deje caer

Zakuro: no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada _aunque caer sobre la raíz de un árbol no está en mis recuerdos _**dijo mientas se sobaba su pierna**

Goengi: ¿dijiste algo?

No nada – le respondió Zakuro

Goengi: bien, mira ahí está la llave, ve y enjuágate tus manos

Zakuro: Hai

**Zakuro se enjuago las manos y después se dispusieron a volver. Cuando volvieron tuvieron que subir a la torre porque ahí es donde se encontraban los demás.**

Goengi: ¿y los demás?

Ahí arriba – dijo Zakuro con su mirada hacia la torre

**Y subieron los 2. Después de un rato de estar platicando Fubuki le pregunto a Goengi lo siguiente…**

Fubuki: oye Goengi… ¿podrías hablarnos de la chica que conociste la otra noche?

Zakuro: ¿chica? ¿Qué chica? :)

Kazemaru: _no te vayas a poner celosa…_

Zakuro: _pero porque no me puedo poner celosa _:)

Kazemaru: _porque a ti te… _**Zakuro inclino su cabeza un poco, daba la intención de que miraba con duda al peli azul, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Goengi comenzó a hablar sobre la chica**

Goengi: pues bien ella era de mi altura, su cabello era hasta la cintura, rubio, ojos color mandarina **(fue lo único que se me ocurrió jajá) **sus labios eran de un rosa palo y aunque no sonriera se podían ver sus colmillos, llevaba una blusa strapple **(¿se escribe así?) **con marcas de garras en el estomago con una minifalda y debajo de esta parecían ser unos shorts un tanto antes de llegar a la altura de las rodillas, dejando ver en su pierna izq. una marca un tanto extraña. La falda, el short y la blusa llevaban el mismo estampado, este era de fondo color naranja y unas manchas negras. Llevaba una bota debajo de la rodilla en su pierna derecha y un botín en su otra pierna, las botas eran negras con detalles en naranja.

Endou: ¿y pudiste fijarte en todo eso?

Goengi: es que ella estuvo bastante tiempo conmigo para poderme fijar que es lo que llevaba puesto. Además tenía unas orejas y cola de gato

Zakuro: no son de gato, son de jaguar **dijo molesta Li**

**Todos se le quedaron viendo raro…**

¿Qué? Ya la había visto antes – con esto se excuso Zakuro

Goengi: ahora que hablas Li me recordó que ella se parece a ti

Zakuro: ¿a mí? **Con su dedo se señalo**

Ah de ser una chica muy hermosa como Li – dijo Kidou pensativo

**Zakuro comenzó a sonrojarse**

Fubuki: como te atreves a comparar a Li

Como ella no hay nadie mas – completo la frase Kazemaru

**Finalmente Zakuro se sonrojo violentamente con su mirada hacia el piso…**

Endou: pensándolo bien, Zakuro si es linda

¿Qué diablos no conocen a otra chica? Están kino y otonashi también, no soy la única mujer en todo Japón – aun sonrojada por lo anterior pronuncio Zakuro

**Vieron la puesta de sol desde la torre y cuando la luz que quedaba le daba a Li en la cara haciendo que sus ojos se vieran en un color verde aun más claro y ante esto comenzaron otra vez a decir que Zakuro era muy bonita, que era de las chicas mas hermosas, UN DIA INTERMINABLE PARA ELLA!**

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí porque me van a quitar de la compu, además perdón por subir hasta ahora pero no tenia tiempo n.n jeje Sayonara!<p> 


	7. Una noche un tanto diferente

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 7mo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 7: una noche un tanto diferente.<strong>_

**Goengi después del entrenamiento, y después de platicar un rato con yukka, salió a caminar un poco y camino aun más allá del sol, ok no del parque donde conoció a esa chica y ella estaba peleando con un monstruo que derroto fácilmente. Con ella estaba una especie de robot con forma de corazón con ojitos y boca afelpado con alas manchando como un jaguar.**

Goengi: _la chica de la otra vez, está peleando y ¿quién es él?_

CM: _"el chico del otro día" "¿que estará haciendo?"_

**Un alienígeno enamorado y medio loco, que digo medio… COMPLETO, llamado Jake estaba molestando a "su minina" y ella se defendía. El la atraía hacia él para intentar besarla pero no se dejaba, se jaloneaba hacia atrás y el la atraía más a su cuerpo. Cuando por fin Jake había forzado la cara de la chica para que no se moviera, estaba a punto de besarla…**

**Cuando una piedra le dio en la cabeza y otra le dio en la cara, el atacado se giro enfurecido hacia donde provenían los tiros. Vio a un terrícola peli crema con los cabellos en punta, la muchacha se quedo inmóvil y Jake se enojo y la aventó contra el árbol que estaba enseguida de ellos.**

Jake: ¿¡se te ofrece algo!

Goengi: si

Jake: ¿¡y se puede saber qué es?

Goengi: dame a la chica

**Por lo que dijo nuestro amigo Goengi la chica se ruborizo y ante esto Jake se enojo aun mas y detrás del aparecieron unas pequeñas espadas como dagas con las que quería atravesar a Goengi; pero este por ser futbolista tenía sus piernas fuertes y además era ágil por lo tanto cuando esquivaba a Jake el lo pateaba y así sucesivamente hasta que se cayó Shuuya **

Jake: bien ahora has caído, toca el golpe final

**Estaba a punto de encajarle su espada a Goengi pero nunca sucedió porque jake en vez de encajársela a Goengi se la encajo a la CM (recuerdan chica misteriosa XD) cuando se puso frente a él de manera protectora y después del golpe ella se quito la mini espadita y la aventó lejos**

Jake: Lo que te pasa por defender a los humanos

CM: recuerda que yo soy una de ellos

Goengi: OoO ¿u-una d-de no-nosotros?

**Ella volteo y le guiño el ojo mientras que Jake desapareció mientras ellos 2 estaban ocupados sonriéndose.**

Goengi: tu pierna…

CM: hay cierto, no te preocupes es solo una cortada

Goengi: casi te rebanan la pierna y dices que no es nada

CM: XD eres gracioso sabes

Goengi: ¿te puedo llevar a un hospital?

CM: no porque después creerán que soy un monstruo o un animal en peligro de extinción, y no lo soy (dijo un poco mas enojada lo ultimo)

Goengi: _entonces eres un humano_

CM: eh, ah sí claro soy un humano, más bien una chica jeje

Goengi: ¿y como harás para curarte? (pregunto curioso)

CM: con un conjuro (pronuncio estas palabras como si fuera de lo más normal)

Goengi: ¿conjuro? ¿Y cómo va?

CM: Wǒ huì qǐng zhège fǎshù de jiànkāng, wǒ de tuǐ huīfù dào yǐqián de zhuàngtài (chino tradicional)

Goengi: Wǒ Tōki qǐng zhège fǎshù de kenkō, wǒ de tuǐ 薈福 DAO no yǐqián de sō (japonés) – pregunto

**En español significa: yo convoco a este conjuro de la salud, devuelve mi pierna a su estado anterior**

**Su pierna volvió a la normalidad cuando una luz dorada desapareció por completo.**

Goengi: eso estuvo raro

CM: lo sé, acostúmbrate a esto jeje

Goengi: oye… ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

CM: y porque mejor no lo dejamos en el anonimato

Es que no es divertido y además quiero conocerte mas, aunque tengas esa apariencia eres buena sabes. – dijo Goengi

Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que yo me deje recibir ese golpe eh? – Dijo la CM – además si no fuera buena desde un principio había dejado que esos tipos _que te informo ya los mande a la cárcel _te hubieran robado el reproductor y te hubieran dejado en ropa interior

Goengi: ¿me escuchaste?

CM: claro que sí, no puedo imaginarte en ropa interior por eso amo a mi "inocente" mente

Goengi: soy lindo en ropa interior

CM: jajajajaja XD ya quisieras

Goengi: ¿Qué? Deja de reírte quieres

CM: bueno volviendo a lo anterior, porque solo me preguntas mi nombre y no me dices el tuyo

Goengi: mi nombre es Shuuya Goengi

CM: suena bien…

Y el tuyo – pregunto ahora Goengi

En Tokio me llamaban por Rica – contesto ahora "Rica"

Goengi: ya veo, eres de Tokio

CM: no soy de Tokio, soy de otra ciudad que yo creo que no conoces y no pertenece a este país

Goengi: bueno como sea, nos vemos luego

CM: ahora te quieres meter temprano :)

Goengi: pero si son las 9:00 pm

CM: para mi es temprano, ya metete a tu casa que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

Goengi: ¿y tú no estudias o qué?

CM: si, por eso ya me voy. Hasta luego

Goengi: si adiós

**El la vio alejarse saltando de árbol en árbol sin pisar en falso ni caer, mientras que en la cabeza de la chica solo rondaba el nombre del peli crema**

**El se durmió pensando en ella y a la mañana siguiente, en su ventana había un balón de futbol que tenia grabado: "**_Shuuya Goengi, un chico especial"_

**Un leve rosa apareció en sus mejillas y después desapareció cuando se dispuso a ir a la escuela.**

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy porque tengo otras cosas que hacer, además hay visita en casa y se me hace feo solamente estar aquí sentadita frente al monitor escribiendo, aunque es lo que quiero hacer n.n'.<p>

Cuídense y después subo la continuación.


	8. esa marca ya la eh visto 1er parte

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 8vo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 8: Esa marca ya la eh visto antes 1er parte<strong>_

**Estaban en la práctica e increíblemente hacia demasiado calor como para estar entrenando bajo el sol en un día así.**

**Zakuro tuvo la grandiosa idea de quitarle el balón a Midorikawa con su técnica "oasis"**

Zakuro: ¡OASIS!

Midorikawa: ¿Dónde quedo el balón?

Aquí lo tengo yo – respondió Zakuro con el balón en los pies

_Quiero un helado _– dijo Midorikawa – _eres un gran helado_

Zakuro: ¿eh? ¿Por qué me ves así Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: querido y delicioso helado ¡no te vayas nunca!

Zakuro: yo no soy ningún helado, y para que me voy a ir si mis padres no me dejan salir de este país

Midorikawa: ¡HELADO!

Zakuro: ay no puede ser…

**Midorikawa se le abalanzó a Li tirándola al piso, después de esto empezó a lamerla por toda la cara mientras a todos les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza.**

Zakuro: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ NOMAS VIENDO! ¡PORFAVOR QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA!

Hiroto: ay Midorikawa ¿nunca vas a cambiar?

**Midorikawa comenzó a darle besos a Zakuro en las mejillas inconscientemente…**

Midorikawa: ¡ERES MIA HELADO!

Zakuro: ¡NO SOY TUYA! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!

**Midorikawa estaba acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de Li, cuando a Hiroto por fin se le ocurrió jalar a Midorikawa de arriba de Li para que ya la dejara en paz. En cuanto se lo quito de encima, Zakuro se arrastro desesperada hacia atrás en pánico.**

Fuyukka: ¿estás bien Li?

Zakuro: si gracias… n/n

Midorikawa (ya totalmente normal **si se pudiera** para proseguir a hablar con Zakuro): n/n lo siento mucho Zakuro por haberme abalanzado hacia ti, haberte lamido y por casi besarte **lo ultimo lo dijo rojo como un tomate**

Zakuro: no hay problema. **Y rio**

Kidou: ¿no hay problema eh? **Le dijo pícaramente a Zakuro**

Zakuro: sabes algo… me gustabas mas cuando eras mas callado

Kidou: ¿te gustaba?

No en ese sentido baka – dijo enojada Li

**Siguieron con el entrenamiento. Fudou harto de que el equipo A (al que pertenecía Li) tuviera el balón, se le barrio a Zakuro, tirándola al suelo y con sus tacos le corto en la pierna izq. arriba de la rodilla. Fubuki quien era el que estaba más cerca, se acerco a ella y vio que el short del uniforme estaba manchado de sangre donde le había golpeado Fudou. Levanto el short de su amiga y vio una larga y un poco profunda herida **

Fubuki: Li…

Zakuro: ay no te preocupes es solo un ras poncito, no pasa nada

Fubuki: no es un "ras poncito" es una herida más grande

Zakuro: ay no es cierto, eh tenido heridas mucho más grandes que me eh hecho con la espada y esto es diminuto a comparación.

Fubuki: no quiero que te lastimes mas, vamos a con aki y haruna para que te curen.

Zakuro: no es necesario n.n solo ayúdame a ponerme de pie

Fubuki: bien, pero si te sientes mal dímelo y te ayudo a ir con las chicas

Zakuro: si después te digo.

**Fubuki ayudo a Li a ponerse de pie, en cuanto se apoyo volvió a caer al piso**

Auch – dijo Zakuro con una mueca de dolor

Fubuki: ¿ahora si quieres que te lleve con las chicas?

Zakuro: yo puedo sola, ponte duro para poder ponerme de pie

**Fubuki se puso duro para que Zakuro se pudiera apoyar en él para ponerse de pie. Pero la idea de la rubia oscura fallo y volvió a caer de sentón al suelo.**

Zakuro: hijo de pitufo

Fubuki: ¿pitufo?

Zakuro: es que vi esa película con Kazemaru el otro día y se me quedo lo de pitufo.

Fubuki: y no me invitaste…

Zakuro: fue el día que estabas ocupado y me dijiste que no podrías acompañarme así que le dije a Kazemaru.

Fubuki: ya veo u. u…

Zakuro: ¿eh?

**Goengi evito los rodeos que daría la mexicana para que no la sacaran del entrenamiento, así que él decidió tomarla en brazos y llevarla ante aki y haruna.**

**Zakuro estaba totalmente roja, en sus pensamientos se preguntaba el porqué la había cargado, ya que nadie nunca lo había hecho, excepto cuando era bebe.**

* * *

><p>Algo corto pero me están obligando a que vaya a comer n.n' también que estuvo algo corto porque tiene segunda parte, así que téngame paciencia al rato lo subo.<p> 


	9. esa marca ya la eh visto 2da parte

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic Hikari Kokoa, n.n* ¡me alegras el día!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 9no capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 9: Esa marca ya la eh visto antes 2da parte<strong>_

**Goengi cargo a Zakuro en sus brazos hasta que la llevo ante aki y haruna…**

Zakuro: ¿Por qué me cargaste?

Goengi: si te pido permiso me dirás que no y tu pierna no está bien.

Zakuro: estoy acostumbrada a ver mi propia sangre rodar por mis piernas, mi infancia nunca fue de lo más normal… (Dijo con un poco de tristeza)

Aki: Zakuro… tienes una gran herida en la pierna

Zakuro: no es algo nuevo

Aki: haruna trae el botiquín por favor

Haruna: vuelvo en un segundo

Endou: ¿Qué paso?

Zakuro: ¿Qué no viste cuando Fudou me robo el balón y me caí?

Endou: ah jeje no, no te vi

Kidou: que gran golpe… ¡FUDOU!

Zakuro: no le hables, no importa, estoy bien :)

Kidou: pero…

Haruna: ya llegue, ten aki

Aki: gracias

**Aki y haruna empezaron a limpiar la herida de Zakuro para vendarla. Quitaron la sangre que había derramado, Goengi vio una rara marca.**

**Había un corazón con marcas de garras en el centro; 2 especies de felinos parados en 2 patas a los lados del corazón y entrelazando sus colas y arriba del corazón una corona con una llama.**

Goengi: esa marca…

Zakuro: ¿marca? "_me va a descubrir"_ – pensó – ah esta (señalando la marca) no la había visto antes… _"¿¡fue todo lo que se te pudo ocurrir?_

Goengi: oh ya veo, debes de tener cuidado :)

Zakuro: si claro :) "_Gracias al cielo no pregunto nada más"_

**Así transcurrió la tarde, Zakuro no jugó tan bien como las otras veces porque…**

Zakuro: "_aki y haruna me vendaron la pierna demasiado fuerte, siento que no me corre la sangre"_

**Además no podía tirar esta chica es diestra y pues obvio tiraba con su pierna derecha y al momento de caer se apoyaba con su pierna izquierda lo cual no podía hacer.**

**El entrenamiento termino…**

Endou: oye Zakuro… ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

Zakuro: gracias, pero no me gustaría molestar.

Endou: no sería ninguna molestia, sería mejor así conoces a mi mama.

Zakuro: ya la conozco gracias

Endou: ¿eh, ya la conoces?

Zakuro: el día en que llegue a la ciudad la vi, se le cayeron sus cosas y la ayude a levantarlas, después me pidió mi nombre y se lo di, se veía muy sorprendida.

Endou: tal vez reconoció el apellido

Zakuro: sabes creo que tienes razón, quien más me preguntaría por mi familia e invitarme a tomar té en su casa sin siquiera conocerme.

Endou: ¿te invito a tomar te?

Zakuro: si, pero no me gusta jajá.

Endou: oh, ni a mí me gusta mucho

**Salieron de la escuela y partieron para el apartamento que tenia Li. Caminaron unos 20 minutos y se empezó a ver el edificio. El apartamento de Zakuro estaba en el 5to piso y subieron hasta allí en el elevador.**

Listo, aquí vivo yo – dijo Zakuro iniciando de nuevo la conversación - ¿gustas pasar a tomar algo?

Si, gracias – respondió Endou

**Los 2 pasaron al apartamento, y a decir verdad era bastante grande para que una persona viva sola en un lugar así. Endou se sorprendió al saber que la prima que acaba de conocer viva sola. El apartamento contaba con 2 recamaras: 1 era morada con verde y detalles en azul marino, mientras que la otra recamara era totalmente verde (excepto los muebles). Contaba con un cuarto de baño, cuarto de lavado, espaciosa sala y enseguida estaba el comedor. En la entrada del apartamento a un lado estaba la puerta para entrar a la cocina.**

Agua natural, refresco o jugo de naranja ¿Qué prefieres? – pregunto Li sacando de sus pensamientos a Endou

Jugo de naranja, por favor – respondió Endou

Aquí tienes – dijo Zakuro entregándole la copa de vidrio azul - ¿quieres algo de comer? Tengo galletas, o ¿quieres que te ofrezca algo de cenar?

Endou: las galletas están bien.

Zakuro: bien, en un momento vuelvo.

**Así lo hizo, volvió en un momento con un plato blanco con galletas.**

Zakuro: ¿te gusta la música?

Endou: no tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla y además no estoy acostumbrado. ¿Y a ti?

Li: por eso te pregunte, estoy acostumbrada que en cuanto llego prendo el reproductor, ¿te molesta si lo enciendo?

Endou: no, adelante.

Li: gracias

**Li se paró de la silla y camino hasta donde estaba el reproductor y se encendió. Se empezó a escuchar la canción "again" de Flyleaf.**

Endou: ¿te gusta ese tipo de canciones?

Zakuro: solo pocas

Endou: ya veo

Zakuro: I love the way that your heart breaks with every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all be new and living like it all depends on you

Endou: ¿te gusta cantar?

Zakuro: si pero no soy Buena, disculpa si te aturdo **comienza a reír**

Endou: no hay problema :)

Zakuro: only surrender will help you now I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied with face value wisdom and happy lies – canto Satoru

Zakuro: oh Te la sabes

Satoru: es que ya la eh escuchado antes con Goengi

Zakuro: ¿Goengi?

Endou: si, le gusta este tipo de música

Zakuro: O.O _con que le gusta ese tipo de música_

**Y así siguieron platicando y cantando hasta que se hizo tarde.**

Zakuro: Satoru… ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿no te regañara tu madre?

Satoru: ah sí cierto, ya me tengo que ir

**Zakuro lo acompaño hasta la puerta, Endou no le permitió que saliera de su apartamento. Se despidieron…**

Endou: nos vemos mañana

Claro – respondió Li y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Li lo despidió y lo vio alejarse por el corredor y lo perdió de vista cuando el ascensor cerró. Después de eso ella entro a su recamara y escucho unos extraños ruidos**

Zakuro: "¿_porque a mí?" _¡_"_Kòngzhì yǔ cǐ zhòuyǔ huí dào wǒ de wàibiǎo tìdài"!

**En español significa: "con este conjuro de mando volver a mi apariencia alternativa" salto por la ventana convertida en la tal "Rica" que conoció el otro día Goengi. Al terminar su trabajo de esa noche Goengi apareció de la nada.**

Goengi: hola Rica

"Rica": ah hola Goengi

Goengi: con que salvando el día de nuevo

"Rica": es de noche sabes

Goengi: si lo sé… ¿oye, te puedo preguntar algo?

Depende de que se trate – le respondió

Goengi: ¿Cómo que depende?

"Rica": depende si te puedo responder. Adelante pregúntame

Goengi: ¿hay más chicas como tú?

"Rica": si porque (al principio se sorprendió por la pregunta y como rayo cambio su actitud a la anterior)

Goengi: es que una amiga mía tiene una marca… exactamente a la tuya…

"Rica": mi ADN lo fusionaron por decirlo así con el de un jaguar y me salió esta extraña marca…

Goengi: ya veo… ¿de repente te apareció la marca?

"Rica": si

Goengi: tal vez fue lo que le ocurrió a Li porque me dijo que no recordaba haber tenido una marca como la tuya

"Rica": "_maldición le tomo importancia, pensé que lo había olvidado"_

Goengi: y que ah sido de tus días desde la otra vez que conocí a tu novio

"Rica": ha el no es mi novio, primero muerta y ya si no tengo cerebro saldré con él, mientras ni loca.

Goengi: entonces le gustas…

"Rica": desgraciadamente

Goengi: pobre de ti

"Rica": el primero que me comprende

Goengi: para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

"**Rica" lo volteo a ver sorprendida**

Goengi: ¿ocurre algo?

"Rica": no nada :)

**Así siguieron platicando durante un largo rato sentados en la rama del árbol, al principio Goengi no quería subir pero "Rica" lo convenció, todo iba bien hasta que Goengi vio la hora en el reloj de su celular**

Goengi: ya es tarde…

"Rica": ¿en serio? :(

Goengi: si y mañana tengo clases

"Rica": cierto yo también

**Primero Goengi salto del árbol para luego después cayera "Rica" a un lado suyo, y el estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando…**

"Rica": gracias **ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goengi**

Goengi: o/o

**Los 2 quedaron frente a frente a una distancia muy corta… cuando Goengi lo noto**

Goengi: Am ya me tengo que ir, Sayonara

"Rica": ah sí claro n/n (sonrojada por que se dio cuenta de lo de hace un momento)

"**Rica" lo vio alejarse y antes de trepar por el árbol y volver a entrar ha su recamara lo único que estaba en su mente era lo sig.:**

"Rica": "_como diablos se te ocurre darle un beso, apenas van varias noches que lo ves en esta forma, que acaso estoy loca, pensara que soy muy aventada" (_en México "aventada" se refiere a que es muy am lanzada am atrevida eso es lo correcto atrevida es la palabra n.n' por si alguien es de otro país u otro lugar y no me explique)

**Ella volvió a su forma natural: Zakuro y después de eso se puso las pijamas, se lavo los dientes, se recogió el cabello y se tiro en la cama dispuesta a dormir.**

**Resumen: **

"**Rica" y Goengi charlaron un rato, Goengi le pregunto sobre la marca a su extraña amiga, poniendo a Zakuro en sospecha de Goengi de que sea una chica gato un tanto diferente.**

* * *

><p>Gomen <strong>elion<strong> por haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Saben que… no esperen capítulos de jueves a domingo porque difícilmente tengo tiempo de sentarme en la computadora a escribir y subir capis con todo lo que hago los fines de semana. Podre escribir libremente "sin ninguna preocupación" hasta el 28 de agosto ya que al día sig. Entro a la escuela ;n; y empieza la lata de tareas y esto y lo otro bla bla bla

Ultimo: gracias a las personas que me han dejado review ¡me alegran el día!

Matta ne!


	10. goengi y zakuro van a Tokio

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

* * *

><p>Edith: hola a todos n.n, soy la prima de Zaku y vengo a platicar con ustedes.<p>

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y también espero que mi prima no los aburra con su historia aunque a mí me gusta y siempre trato de quitarle su cuaderno para leer los capítulos por adelantado pero ¿saben qué? Mis intentos son fallidos u. u

Ángel: ¿qué haces Edith?

Edith: O.O oh nada n.n'

Ángel: ¿Qué escribes?

Edith: cosas…

Ángel: ¿Cómo que cosas?

Edith: ¿Qué acaso solo sabes hacer preguntas?

Ángel: ¿hay algún problema con que haga preguntas? Oh (se tapa la boca)

Edith: ves… siempre lo haces

Ángel: ¿que ese no es el fanfic de Zaku?

Edith: míralo… y si, si es el fanfic de mi prima

Ángel: pero que no dijo que si le movíamos a algo nos iba a ir muy mal, soy mayor que ella pero a veces asusta lo que pueda hacer esa niña

**(En una tienda "x" comprando hielo)**

Zaku: mama alguien me ah llamado niña…

Yuuki: tal vez sean los chicos de haya (Zaku voltea a verlos) deja de asesinarlos con la mirada…

Zaku: bien… sabes siento que alguien está sentado escribiendo en la compu

Yuuki: tal vez sea Ángel, es adicto al facebook o Edith ya sabes cómo es…

Zaku: no es eso, siento que escriben en Word…. ¡mi fanfic! ¡Quédese con el cambio! ¡Vámonos!

Yuuki: ¿Cómo que se quede con el cambio? Me sobran $100 joven

Joven "x": tenga señora

Zaku: ¡vamos mama!

**(De vuelta a la computadora)**

Ángel: suelta eso ya hermana o si no Zaku vendrá y nos va a golpear

Edith: bebe… ella es mi "hermana de pila" y además soy mujer y no se atrevería a golpearme

Ángel: el que mi madre haya bautizado a Zaku no significa que te proteja, además cuando cumpla 15 yo quiero ser su chambelán y se los quiero conseguir igual

(Se oye el portazo de la puerta principal)

Zaku: cual hermana ni que tú… olvídalo y que crees Edith no soy un chico y no respeto a mi sexo opuesto así que… (Se truena los dedos) y tu (señalando a Ángel)

Ángel: ¿yo qué?

Zaku: no vas a conseguirme los chambelanes de mi quinceañera mucho menos serás mi chambelán principal, además yo cuando dije que quería quinceañera. Yo dije que quería un viaje…

Edith, Ángel: con permisito dijo Monchito (se echan a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían)

Zaku: ciento que hayan leído todo este escándalo de verdad lo siento, no espere que mis tercos primos fueran a tratar de escribir.

¡GOMEN!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 10 decimo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 10: Li y Goengi van a Tokio<strong>_

**Ya había pasado un mes desde que Li llego a la ciudad y había conocido a los chicos. Era increíble decir que se habían encariñado Li y Someoka pero era natural entre ellos 2 discutir y hasta parecía que lo disfrutaban, que cuando uno faltaba o llegaba tarde el que estaba presente preguntaba por el otro. Seria natural que hubiera un cariño especial entre Endou y Li, pero uno entre Li y Fubuki… raro no. Goengi y Kidou también pasan mucho tiempo con ella y chequen lo que Li y Kidou han hecho en este tiempo: **

_**FLASHBACK DE ZAKURO:**_

Kidou: ¿te puedo pedir un favor Li?

(Secándose con la toalla la cara) am claro – dijo Li

Kidou: me preguntaba si…

Zakuro: ¿Qué cosa? (soltándose el cabello que llevaba sujeto en 2 coletas)

Kidou: ¿podrías acompañarme a un baile?

Zakuro: O. o ¿Qué fecha es?

Kidou: este viernes a las 8:00 pm

Zakuro: ¿tendré que usar vestido verdad?

Kidou: si…

Zakuro: ay no tengo uno, los deje en Hong Kong y no alcanzaran a llegar, hoy es jueves y tardarían en llegar 1 ½ días y…

Kidou: no es necesario ya te tenía un vestido

Zakuro: ¡¿Qué?

Kidou: (: es que las demás chicas estaban ocupadas…

Zakuro: aja… como digas

Kidou: es morado (hablo con el tonito que se usa para tratar de convencer jeje)

Zakuro: ¿¡MORADO? *o*

Kidou: mandare a que lo dejen a tu apartamento

Zakuro: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un apartamento y no una casa? Además no tienes mi dirección… _Satoru le dijo…_

**Jueves 7:00 pm edificio de apartamentos principal de la ciudad**

**Inicio llamada:**

_Señorita Li, tengo un paquete para usted de parte de un jovencito_

_Gracias señor Ryou, en un momento bajo_

**Fin de la llamada (ya sabrán entre quien la conversacion. Pd: Ryou es mío yo lo invente y el es quien atiende en la parte de abajo :)**

Zakuro: ¿_ya lo habrá mandado?_

**En la planta baja…**

Ryou: señorita un jovencito de lentes le mando este paquete, parece un regalo

Zakuro: gracias señor Ryou, yo conozco al chico que lo mando no se preocupe

Ryou: está bien señorita Li, si se le ofrece algo ya sabe llámeme.

Zakuro: gracias, con permiso subiré a mi apartamento

**En el apartamento de Li…**

Zakuro: _que lindo, parece regalo y es morado… veamos que viene dentro, da un vestido boba…_ (Abre la caja) ¡Qué hermoso vestido! Y es de mi talla ¿_cómo lo supo? Lo interrogare mañana._

**Al día sig. Zakuro interrogo a Kidou solo se le dibujaba una sonrisa de lo desesperada que se mostraba al ver que el solo le sonreía. Al último le confesó que checo la talla de la camiseta del uniforme y le preguntó sobre el largo de la falda, él le respondió que ella era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que él y solo se la sumo y tada ahí está el largo de la falda. Ella no se quedo tranquila, Kidou solo le dijo que no se preocupara y que se alistara que iba a pasar por ella a las 6:00 pm **

**5:55 pm…**

Zakuro: _"ya no ah de tardar Kidou, ahorita me llama Ryou no te preocupes Zakuro, estarás bien, te queda bien el vestido y todo"_

**Inicio llamada:**

Ryou: señorita ya llego

Zakuro: gracias en un momento bajo

**Fin de la llamada.**

**Zakuro bajo hasta el 2do piso ya que en el lobby (en el piso donde esta recepción, así le digo yo jeje n.n') ya no bajaba el ascensor y había escaleras así que tuvo que bajar por ahí (espero y no se lastime el tobillo con los taconcillos jajá) Kidou ya la estaba esperando abajo.**

Zakuro: ya estoy lista Kidou… Kidou… (Hace señas con sus manos) Kidou… ¡KIDOU!

Kidou: ¿eh? ¿Eh? ¿Oh ya estas lista?

Zakuro: te lo acabo de decir

Kidou: ah sí claro

**Zakuro llevaba puesto el vestido que le dio Kidou. El vestido era morado strapple, la parte del busto era de un morado oscuro mientras que debajo era un poco más claro. De forma vertical en el vestido había 3 líneas hechas de la misma tela, la de en medio llevaba 13 piedritas de un color plateado. A la altura de la cadera para comenzar la parte de la falda del vestido, tenía una capa de la tela al estilo de la falda del vestido de campanita (la hada esa de Disney) y estaba un poco apomponado color morado oscuro como la parte de arriba. El resto de la falda era totalmente liso del mismo color de la tela que llevaba en el abdomen, ósea morado un poco más claro que el oscuro obvio, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera que parecía ser de plata y en la muñeca derecha llevaba muchas pulseras de plata también. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla morado oscuro y de ella le caían las letras: LZ. Su cabello lo llevaba arreglado parecido al estilo de Fubuki solo que a los lados no se veía su cabello sino solo de la parte de atrás, en la parte derecha de su cabeza llevaba un broche con forma de flor morada. Como zapatos llevaba unos pequeños tacones morados que no se veían por el largo de la falda. (:3 yo quiero un vestido así, sobre todo morado)**

**Sobre lo que llevaba puesto Kidou no hay mucho detalle, llevaba un traje color negro y su camisa era lila, también llevaba una corbata morada. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja y no llevaba capa (wiii por fin Kidou no lleva capa).**

**Cuando llegaron después de haber sido presentado como la pareja de Kidou. Llego el momento que ella no quería… bailar.**

**Todos los hijos de los empresarios comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y Zakuro no quería dejar en ridículo a Kidou al no haber bailado ni una sola vez como era de costumbre verlo en los bailes. Li solo espero hasta que el la invito.**

Kidou: oye Li… ¿quieres bailar?

Zakuro: ¿eh?

Kidou: si no quieres bailar, no hay problema me quedo aquí contigo

Zakuro: (voltea a ver a la pista y ve a los demás bailar) am claro me encantaría bailar contigo :)

**La ¿banda? Que estaba tocando comenzó a tocar una pieza que Zakuro debería conocer. Kidou llevo de la mano a Li hasta la pista y cuando bajaron, Kidou tomo la cintura de su amiga y ella paso sus manos detrás del cuello de uno de sus mejores amigos. Comenzaron a tocar y en la letra de la canción se empezó a escuchar lo sig.:**

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar donde el mundo se para y te observa girar es tiempo para amar…

Zakuro: _"no puede ser esa música… o. o"_

Kidou: ¿_estás bien Li? Te noto un poco perdida…_

Zakuro: _no es nada solo que esta canción…_

Kidou: _es una de mis favoritas_

Zakuro: _¿en serio? :)_

Kidou: _si… bésame en tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres sin parar de bailar… haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres un dos tres no termine jamás_

… … …

Zakuro: _por encima del sol por debajo del mar sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar no es tiempo de verdad_

Kidou, Zakuro: _tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar…_

**Y así estuvieron bailando y cantando juntos hasta que Li se canso con los tacones aunque eran pequeños (ella es de las mías, nos horrorizamos cuando los tenemos que usar y de pasada bailar)**

**Después de un rato el paso a dejar a Li a su apartamento.**

Zakuro: gracias Kidou…

Kidou: no gracias a ti, si no hubieras ido conmigo no me puedo imaginar que tanto me habrá reclamado mi padre.

Zakuro: en ese caso… de nada y me debes una ;)

Kidou: claro hasta el lunes.

Zakuro: no duermas tarde porque si no tu padre te va a retar **(tenía ganas de poner eso jajajajaja) **

Kidou: si mama… (Siguiéndole la corriente)

Zakuro: bien mi niño… me iré a dormir (:

_**Fin Flashback (al fin xD)**_

**Viernes por la tarde después del entrenamiento…**

Goengi: am Li… ¿te gustaría salir mañana?

Zakuro: lo siento Goengi, el día de mañana voy a salir con Fubuki…

Goengi: ya veo :(

Zakuro: oh no te preocupes, te puedo dedicar todo el día domingo a partir de la 1:30 pm

Goengi: o/o ¿no puedes más temprano? "_¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?"_

Lo siento Goengi – respondió Li – es que voy a la iglesia a Tokio y como aquí no hay… me veo obligada a ir hasta haya

Goengi: ya veo… bueno nos vemos el domingo ;)

Zakuro: "_esa sonrisa indica que… que estará tramando"_

**Día sig.: paseo de Li y Fubuki **

**Esos 2 salieron a caminar al parque, a tomar un helado sobre un árbol, que déjenme decirles le costó mucho trabajo treparlo a Fubuki y Zakuro parecía mono subiendo por cada rama XD, y platica hasta que se hizo tarde y cada quien partió a casa.**

**Domingo: Zakuro y Goengi**

**9:00 am…**

Zakuro: ¿Qué haces aquí? O. o

Goengi: ¿nos vamos?

Zakuro (parpadeo de incredibilidad): claro

**Subieron al tren que partía de la ciudad a Tokio. Los 2 se fueron parados en frente de las puertas de cristal para que en cuanto parara el tren ser los 1eros en salir, iban tomados del tubo que pasaba un poco más arriba al lado de sus cabezas. El tren paro de repente tomando desprevenida a Zakuro, ella cayó sobre Goengi y el solo la detenía en sus brazos a modo de no haber terminado dándose un beso. **

**Pensamientos de los 2 mientras que estaban así de juntitos…**

Zakuro: "_gracias a Dios no traía falda y gracias Diosito por hacer que no me guste frecuentar esa ropa… extraña" "pensándolo bien los ojos de Goengi son lindos, ay pero que digo, ¡ZAKURO ESTAS SOBRE EL!"_

Goengi: "_trata de no besarla, ¡qué rayos piensas! Tiene lindos ojos, ese verde resalta en su dulce mirada… ¡SHUUYA GOENGI DEJA DE PENSAR ESO DE LI!"_

Chicos "x": ¡linda pareja! (Chicos empiezan a silbar) ¡No pierdas el tiempo bésala!

**Li se para de golpe y dirige su mirada hacia fuera…**

Goengi: n/n jajajajaja

Zakuro: O/O ¿de qué rayos te ríes? ¿Qué acaso te gusta que nos chiflen? ¡Creen que somos pareja! Están chiflados…

Goengi: n/n lo sé…

**Bajaron y entraron misa, aunque no sé como ella hizo que Goengi entrara…**

**Bueno como sea el caso es que después de un rato de caminar por ahí "viendo tiendas" y "viendo ropa" lo cual no llamaba mucho la atención de Li, Goengi decidió llevarla a comer y de ahí pasaron a la torre de Tokio a ver la ciudad desde esa altura y pasar el rato. Luego vieron el atardecer juntos…**

* * *

><p>¡Bien hasta aquí!<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capi porque a mi si y es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito jajá

Lamento lo de mis primos entrometidos antes de que se me olvide que les iba a decir… a si la quinceañera es una fiesta mexicana que se celebra cuando las mujeres cumplen 15 años.

Otra cosa… ah si la canción que se mostro cuando Li y Kidou estaban bailando se llama "tiempo de vals" del cantante Chayanne por eso Zakuro la conocía ya que aquí en México se ah escuchado mucho hasta donde yo sabía, quien sabe si se escucha todavía pero quien sabe.

Bueno me despido que me tengo que ir

Sayonara! Matta ne!


	11. la chica q conoci y li son la misma?

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Edith: hola de nuevo

Zaku: hola… (Aura depresiva)

Edith: y ahora que traes primita…

Zaku: creo que tendré que ponerme una falda o mini short el día de hoy, además tuve la tonta idea de dejar que Carlos y Abraham jugaran a Guitar Hero y a mi nada más me dejaron tocar 3 canciones y como que algo le pasa a la guitarra porque no toca cuando toco sino que lo hace después y pierdo puntos… (Auto estima demasiado bajo)

Edith: tal vez ya no tiene pilas…

Zaku: tal vez… y ¿Ángel?

Edith: fue con mi tío a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que

Zaku: o que suave explicación (sarcástica)

Edith: bueno te ayudare a escribir la historia :)…

Zaku: ¡¿Qué diablos acaso estás loca?

Edith: pero yo te quería ayudar, por lo que veo no has terminado el capitulo 23 y te quería ayudar

Zaku: tú lo has dicho capitulo 23 y apenas este es el 11 así que todavía me queda tiempo.

Edith: entras el 29

Zaku: y tu mañana jajá

Edith: bueno ya lo se prima… que no tenías que decir el de-clai-mer oh algo así ¿no?

Zaku: a si lo tengo que decir:

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de mi personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi, Ryou y otros que iré mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste mi 11 onceavo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 11: ¿la chica que conocí y Li son la misma persona?<strong>_

**Goengi y Li siguieron en la torre viendo la ciudad en medio del atardecer. Cuando de pronto unos ruidos extraños se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más y más fuertes como si estuvieran más cercas y ahí fue cuando Zakuro reacciono.**

Zakuro: _"no puede ser, porque ahora se le ocurre aparecerse" "que voy a hacer con Goengi, el me está acompañando. Sabe de la existencia de Rica pero no sabe que soy yo… ¿Qué hago?"_

Goengi:_ "que le pasa a Zakuro, la noto distraída y preocupada"_

**Una mirada de los 2 y una falsa sonrisa que transmiten duda y preocupación. Sin embargo ella no sabe cómo actuar.**

Jake: mi minina está ahí, ¡y el terrícola! ¡Diablos, ataca la torre!

**Parecían bombas las que hacían que se escuchara unos estruendos y preocupara a la gente obligándola a salir de ahí. Todos salían menos estos 2 chicos**

Goengi: no te preocupes Li, no pasara nada, estaremos bien :)

Zakuro: claro :) "Lo que ocurre es que sin duda tal vez yo estaré bien, quien me preocupa eres tu Goengi, apenas puedo cuidarme a mí, no creo poder protegerte de todo"

Goengi: estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Zakuro: no, no debes estar conmigo ¿sí? Solo te traeré problemas, vete, anda vete y no vuelvas a la torre por nada ¿me lo prometes?

Goengi: ¿eh? No, me quedare aquí contigo. Si te pasa algo poder cuidarte y si nos pasa algo estar de todos modos y si tu sufres yo igual lo hare

**Las pupilas de Zakuro se dilataron, al parecer esas palabras le resultaban familiares, si de algún lado ya las había oído.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**El año pasado Zakuro tuvo un accidente. Ella iba con el mejor amigo que tenía en México, al parecer el chico era adinerado, pues siempre iba bien vestido, todos los días un chofer lo dejaba en el colegio y siempre el mismo chofer lo recogía y lo llevaba a casa.**

**El caso es que por la tarde después de un arduo entrenamiento de futbol, el chico llamado Francisco llevo a su amiga con él en su auto a dejarla a casa, ya que en los últimos años se ha vuelto violenta la ciudad, el no quería perder a la chica que ocupaba un puesto en su corazón, ya que eran amigos desde que estaban en preescolar.**

**Mientras que iban en camino un choque inesperado se dio, todo frente a los chicos, al parecer era planeado, el conductor del auto de francisco no alcanzo a frenar con tiempo y choco contra el auto que había chocado en frente. El auto negro donde venia Zakuro dio media vuelta quedando el carro volteado, las llantas apuntaban hacia el cielo.**

**Zakuro había quedado atrapada en el cinturón y como es su costumbre sus pies quedaron atorados entre el asiento y el piso del auto, ella estaba toda cortada y la sangre corría por su frente a causa de que un vidrio le cortó. Francisco aun estaba consciente y él se había podido quitar el cinturón de seguridad, golpeándose en el techo del auto que ahora era el suelo. El había terminado demasiado más lastimado que ella. Como pudo la soltó y al momento de quitarle el cinturón de seguridad ella cayó sobre el lastimándolo aun mas**

Zakuro: ay lo siento mucho francisco, en un momento me quito

Francisco: no importa hay que salir de aquí

Zakuro: de acuerdo

**Los 2 salieron de ahí gracias a que el chico golpeo la puerta para poderla abrir. Cuando estuvieron fuera, uno de los tipos que estaba ahí tomo a Zakuro y le apunto con una pistola en la cabeza**

Zakuro: por favor suéltame (sollozando)

Francisco: ¡suéltala!

Tipo x: como quieras (con una sonrisa psicópata)

**El tipo aventó a Li provocando q se diera en la cabeza con el carro, cayendo mal herida al suelo. Francisco la defendió empezando a patearlo alto, pero el tipo lo golpeo aun más fuerte y cuando estaba en el suelo, le disparo.**

Zakuro: ¿eh? (se oye el sonido de un balazo, mala imitación, no sé cómo se oye ni quiero saber jeje) francisco… ¡FRANCISCO!

Tipo x: na ya no sobrevive, con esto Brenda y yo ya estamos a mano. Vámonos antes de que venga la policía.

Zakuro: (censurado, esta chica es mexicana que mas querían XD) francisco… francisco estas bien "_ay tarada claro que no está bien"_ (se sienta a un lado suyo) ya se llamare a la ambulancia

Francisco:_ el chico que esta haya ya llamo_

Zakuro: está bien :)ahorita que llegue la ambulancia te atiendes primero francisco eh…

Francisco: ¿eh? No, me quedare aquí contigo. Si te pasa algo ya más de la cuenta poder cuidarte y si nos pasa algo además de esto estar de todos modos y si tu sufres yo igual lo hare :) **lo dijo con una bella sonrisa que siempre atrapa a nuestra amiga **

Zakuro: francisco, ¿Qué tonterías dices? Te han disparado, yo solo me corte con el vidrio, me torcí el tobillo, el viejo me corto un poco en el cuello, me aventó fuertemente contra el auto, _que por cierto un cacho de este estaba como picudito y me lo enterré, _y casi me desmalle pero no es nada :)

Francisco: hay lilly, a mí solo me dispararon y me lastime la espalda y me corte en la cara y el brazo

Zakuro: ¡ay! Te lastime, lo siento, lo siento hermanito (les conté que se conocen desde preescolar y que todos los días el iba a visitarla a casa, por eso ella le dice hermanito)

Francisco: mira ya llego la ambulancia…

**La ambulancia llego y atendió a Zakuro, y se llevaron de emergencia a francisco a cirugía para quitarle la bala que tenía en el estomago. Los señores Li se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, ya eran vacaciones y a Zakuro la integraron al intercambio estudiantil para que ella ya no corriera riesgo en la ciudad. Después de esa tarde Zakuro ya no supo más de su amigo francisco.**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Zakuro: _si no me quieres dejar tu a mí, yo lo hare._ ¡Perdóname Goengi!

**En ese momento ella desapareció corriendo entre las personas, dejando a Goengi muy mal acompañado ya que Jake estaba ahí…**

Jake: ahora terrícola que ella no está aquí… (Saco sus espaditas yo: *-* magia XD)

"Rica": ya llego por quien lloraban XD

**Después de haber atacado al acompañante de Jake con unas armas bien monas, y limpiarse las manos, el alienígena no desaprovecho para tratar de asesinarlo (yo: sin éxito claro está) pero lo dejo muy mal herido (yo: nooo ¡Goengi! Edith: tú eres la que lo escribe y ya estas gritando como desesperada y quieres llorar yo: no soy nada sin el u. u Edith: no existe, ¿lo sabías? Yo: hija de tu pitufa mami, déjame soñar (cataratas salen de sus ojos) ya me Salí del tema)**

CM: Goengi… (Lo toma en sus brazos)

Goengi: qué bueno que Li se fue, y no me vio morir…

CM: (sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse) _Goengi… _¡no vas a morir!

**Después de unos conjuros de nuestra amiga Goengi ya estaba como nuevo, solo que para hacer sus conjuros de salud necesitaba demasiada energía y cayo desmayada en los brazos del peli crema, volvió a su forma natural: Zakuro Li.**

Zakuro_: ¿dónde estoy?… ¿Goengi?_

Goengi: _en la torre, te desmayaste y te atrape :) ahorita que te sientas mejor para irnos…_

Zakuro: claro Goengi (dijo sentándose) _soy yo de nuevo… Goengi_

Goengi: no te preocupes, ya lo sé :) (Sonrisita muy mona)

Zakuro: Goengi yo…

Goengi: no te preocupes, ya entendí por eso te parecías tanto a "Rica" (comillas en el aire)

Zakuro: si jeje (rascándose la cabeza) gracias (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Los 2 chicos volvieron a la ciudad Inazuma, un poco tarde. Goengi la llevo hasta su apartamento.**

Zakuro: bien aquí vivo yo

Goengi: ¿sola?

Zakuro: si :) mis padres viven en Hong Kong y mi Haruto está en España

Goengi: ¿Haruto?

Zakuro: mi hermano mayor

Goengi: ¿y estás sola aquí en Japón?

Zakuro: tengo 2 primos que viven en Tokio, Ayari y Akiko

Goengi: ¿y Endou también no?

Zakuro: si, ¿no gustas pasar a tomar algo?

Goengi: gracias pero debo volver a casa o si no mi padre me va a asesinar jajá

Zakuro: oh bueno, vete con cuidado

Goengi: claro :) (Le dio un beso enseguida de la boca)

Zakuro: hasta mañana n/n

**Goengi partió a casa. Mañana un nuevo día n.n**

* * *

><p>Bien eh terminado, espero subir más capítulos lo que queda de la semana ya que entro hasta el prox. Lunes n.n* wiii jeje<p>

Hikari Kokoa: esa canción la encontré en google XD, ah y dile a tu hermana que si te contrata de doble tú te vas a ver más bonita bailando a ver qué dice jajá

Alone Darko: a mí también me gusto mucho mas la peli de linterna verde (el personaje principal estaba guapo *-* jajá) que la de los pitufos, pero se me pego eso de ¡hijo de pitufo! XD. Tengo un primo que se llama Ángel y pues era el que apareció en el capi anterior. ¿Cual canción es la que odias Darko? No te preocupes hablo ingles jeje

Zakuro: no se me vallan a desesperar con lo del beso, APENAS LLEVO 1 MES CON QUIEN SABE CUANTOS DIAS CONOCIENDOLO Y YA QUIEREN QUE LO BESE eso está mal, muy mal XD

Las 2: ¡Sayonara! Matta ne


	12. promesa rota :

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Zaku: ¡hola chics!

Edith: hola…

Zaku: y dices que la amargada soy yo

Edith: es que entre a la escuela y tú no

Zaku: es algo bueno para mí y ¿por qué no te alegras por mí?

Edith: es que quería que me consiguieras el autógrafo

Zaku: ah era eso… pero él no está guapo

Edith: que si u. u

Zaku: mira niña lo conozco desde hace ya 2 años y no eh logrado verlo de esa manera, tú con solo ver su foto de perfil y chatear con él un rato ya te enamoro (tono amenazante)

Edith: ¡sí! Es lindo prima y no puedes decir que no *-*

Zaku: ¿¡lindo! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja (pack, mala imitación de caída de la silla) jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Edith: ya cállate pues

Zaku: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿GERARDO? ¿LINDO? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ángel: hola chicas

Edith: hola (beso)

Ángel: párate y salúdame Zaku

Zaku: espérame (secándose las lagrimas) hola n.n* (beso)

Edith: mira hermano dile que ya se calle…

Ángel: Zaku… ¿Qué te eh dicho? (le guiña el ojo)

Zaku: (mirando hacia otro lado) que no la debo molestar :(

Edith: se estaba riendo de mi ángel… pégale

Ángel: tiene 13 ¿no crees que ya está un poco grande como para que le pegue?

Edith: no…

Zaku: _infantil…_

Ángel: y ¿Por qué te estabas muriendo de la risa?

Zaku: Edith estaba cometiendo homicidio

Ángel: OoO ¿Por qué? Edith…

Edith: ¿Qué? No es cierto

Zaku: claro que si, querías asesinarme provocando una risa imparable Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Gerardo Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Edith: hija de tu… ya cállate (se le avienta encima)

Zaku: no me voy a callar libertad no voy a abandonar mis sueños Jajajajajajajajajajajaja auch (golpe de Edith) Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ángel: bueno como estas mocosas no se van a estar en paz…

Zaku: mocosa tu hermana, si la golpeo fuerte y la mando al hospital yo no pago, ella se la está buscando auch

Ángel: _ya valieron los ahorros… _bueno el ¿declaimer? ¿Disclaimer? Ag como sea Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a mi prima, a excepción de su personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi, Ryou, Francisco y otros que ira mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste su 12 doceavo capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 12: el chico que le gustaba a Zakuro y la llamada que le abrió los ojos<strong>_

**Las cosas comunes de las mujeres son hablar entre ellas ¿no? Pues es lo que hacían las chicas esta vez. Habían salido a receso y Zakuro decidió darle un espacio a los chicos y ella ir a compartir con sus amigas, aki y haruna.**

Aki: ¿y a ti quien te gusta Li?

Zakuro: bien etto… yo… n/n

Haruna: vamos, no pasa nada Li, es solo un chico.

Zakuro: es un amigo…

**Fubuki que estaba buscando a Li había escuchado parte de la conversación (desde que le preguntaron a Li que quien le gustaba) **

Aki: podría ser ¿Fubuki?

**Fubuki que como todo chismocillo estaba detrás de unos arbustos, escucho la pregunta y se sonrojo, lo que logro tranquilizarlo fue la respuesta de su amiga.**

Zakuro: o/o ¡no! Shirou no me gusta, es otro amigo

Haruna: bueno si no te gusta Fubuki… ¿es uno de tus amigos mexicanos?

Zakuro: bingo n/n es un mexicano

Aki: ¿y cuál es su nombre?

Zakuro: Guillermo Contreras

**Típico: cuando estas escuchando cosas que no debes siempre te cachan, ¡es lo que le paso a Fubuki! Se cayó de entre los arbustos (yo: jeje XD Edith: ash)**

Aki y haruna: ¡ah!

Zakuro: hola Shirou-kun n.n*

Aki y haruna: fiu (secándose el sudor)

Shirou: ¿Qué pensaron que era? **(yo: un chismocillo)**

Zakuro: ¿Qué paso? ¿Hay algún problema?

Fubuki: no, lo que pasa es que te estaba buscando

Haruna: ya veo…

Aki: y de casualidad… ¿no tienes una foto de Contreras?

Zakuro: am creo que por aquí esta… (De su mochila saca un álbum) veamos donde estará… (Sigue hojeando) ¡Aquí esta!

**Li tenía una foto de cuerpo completo donde la dueña de la foto aparecía con él. El chico tenía el cabello marrón un poco largo al puro estilo del cantante Justin Bieber (XD) sus ojos cafés oscuros, piel blanca, una que otra peca y un collar blanco que siempre usa. Los 2 chicos estaban en la playa ya que al fondo todo se veía el mar y el suelo que pisaban era arena, además los 2 estaban en traje de baño. Guillermo usaba un short azul y traía sandalias azules igual, usaba una camiseta de manga larga de licra color gris, en medio de estampado tenía a un personaje en una tabla de surf con unas cuantas olas alrededor y una tabla de surf sosteniéndola a un lado suyo. (Yo: otro Tsunami XD) y Li usaba un traje de baño de 2 piezas color morado con detalles verde, podría decirse que una mitad de cada color, la parte de abajo era como un mini short que si recuerdan en capis anteriores se le ve la marca antes descrita en su pierna izq. y en la parte del escote de arriba del lado izq. increíblemente color morado. Sandalias verdes, usaba lentes de sol blancos con un gorro para la playa lila.**

Haruna: ¡que lindos se ven! *-*

Aki: lo mismo digo

Fubuki: yo solo lo puedo decir de ti Zakuro

Li: no te pongas celoso, tu bien sabes que te quiero mucho "mi amor" 3

Fubuki: dame un beso pues (le señala su mejilla)

Li: de acuerdo (beso en la mejilla)

**A Shirou se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, aki y haruna se empezaron a reír y Li solo lo veía de reojo ya que los 4 estaban sentados en el pasto.**

Fubuki: chicas ya no se rían, es la única mujer que me quiere.

**En eso sonó el timbre y cada quien volvió a su respectiva aula y volvieron a retomar las clases. Cuando ya terminaron y salieron dispuestos a entrenar, luego de haberse puesto el uniforme se dividieron en 2 equipos. Del equipó A el capitán era Endou y del equipo B esta vez iba a ser Hiroto.**

**Equipo "A":**

**Capitán: Endou**

**Zakuro, Toramaru, tsunami, Someoka, Kogure, Kazemaru, shoringi, kurimatsu, handa, Fudou.**

**Equipo "B": **

**Capitán: Hiroto**

**Fubuki, Goengi, Midorikawa, Kidou, Hijikata, Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Tachimukai, sombra, Sakuma.**

El trabajo de Li de esta vez iba a ser defensa tratando de impedir los goles, pero aun así Goengi y Fubuki consiguieron anotar 1 gol.

Mientras que estaban descansando y tomando de sus bebidas Zakuro y Shirou estaban escuchando música del celular de Li. Cuando una llamada empieza a sonar.

Fubuki: contesta Zakuro

Zakuro: claro

**INICIO LLAMADA**

Zakuro: ¿bueno?

Guillermo: ¿Vigil?

Zakuro: am si ¿Quién habla?

Guillermo: soy Contreras

Zakuro: ¡Guillermo! ¿Como estas?

Guillermo: no te confíes demasiado niña

Zakuro: ¡ ¿a quién llamas niña?

No creo estar hablando por teléfono con otra niña – contesto Guillermo

Zakuro: jajá y ¿tú me dices que ya eres hombre? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Guillermo: ¿acaso solo sabes hacer preguntas?

Zakuro: mira estoy en medio de mi entrenamiento, si quieres y tienes el dinero suficiente llámame mas tarde.

Guillermo: necesito hablar contigo ya

Zakuro: ¿y se puede saber de qué?

Guillermo: ¿recuerdas lo que nos prometimos antes de que te fueras a Japón?

Zakuro: si y que hay con eso

Guillermo: pues… se acabo

Zakuro: ¿y por qué?

Guillermo: hay alguien más…

Zakuro: como que hay alguien mas, quien es para darle en toda su…

Guillermo: ya cállate Vigil

Zakuro: desde cuando me llamas Vigil, que yo recuerde tu siempre me llamaste por lilly al igual que francisco…

Guillermo: ¡francisco no está! ¡¿Quedo claro?

Zakuro: ninguna de tus palabras me ah quedado claras Guillermo

Guillermo: ay dale con la confianza Vigil

Zakuro: si fuera una desconocida acaso ¿habrías hecho esa promesa conmigo? ¿En estos momentos estarías llamándome?

Guillermo: no…

Zakuro: y luego… explícame rápido por quien rompes tu promesa que ya me tengo que ir a entrenar (impaciente)

Guillermo: es una chica lista, atenta, bonita, siempre me ayuda con mis problemas y hasta es más bonita que tu

Zakuro: jajá será la miss universo para tener todo eso y hasta el doble de cuanto lo tengo yo…

Guillermo: tienes un ego muy grande…

Zakuro: _el burro hablando de orejas… _tus asfixias a toda la ciudad y nuestra ciudad es la 7ma zona metropolitana del país, ahora imagínate cuantas personas están al borde de la muerte todos los días…

Guillermo: si además esa linda chica ¡no me abandono como tú lo hiciste!

Zakuro: ya lo habíamos hablado y tu bien lo sabes, además me dejaste SOLA durante 3 meses ¡ya dime quien es esa mocosa por la cual rompes tu promesa!

Guillermo: ¡la chica por la cual rompo nuestra promesa es P-A-O-L-A! ¡TU MEJOR AMIGA!

**Por fin las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, tratando de secarlas en cuanto sintiese que esas gotitas de agua cayeran para que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque Fubuki si las percibió**

Zakuro: bueno, si la q-quieres m-mas a e-e-ella q-que a m-m-mi… ¡QUEDATE CON ELLA Y NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR!

**Li colgó la llamada y aventó su teléfono lejos, gracias a Dios a Kidou se le ocurrió regalarle una funda de goma, ya la conocía para todo avienta el celular y no se quebró en mil pedazos. Los chicos por la rara actuación de su compañera de equipo y que no le entendieron ni papa en todo el rato que ella estuvo hablando (recuerden ellos son japoneses = hablan japonés, ella es mexicana y vivió durante un largo tiempo ahí = habla español (latino jeje) ellos no hablan español así que no le entendieron)**

* * *

><p>¡Bueno y así concluye este capítulo!<p>

¡Ahhhhh! Perdóname la vida elion! Sé que querrás mandarme a la orca pero tengo mi abogado y mis escusas:

La semana en que lo iba a subir tuve que andar para arriba y para abajo, que dejar los materiales requeridos por el instituto los días designados, que ir otro día a comprar los días, que a comprar zapatos, que a comprar el uniforme que ya no me queda.

Entre a la escuela este lunes, un mar de tareas. Ya no me está gustando mucho español… (nunca me ah gustado, pero bueno…) más bien comienzo a detestarlo. Para rematar el profesor que tengo piensa que todos somos drogadictos y que nos salimos fuera de casa a tomar y drogarnos y robar y esto y lo otro (ya se muchas "y") nos encarga un montón de tarea que apenas y la termine para poder terminar la demás.

Me secuestran casi todos los días para hacer eso y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo de terminar de escribirlo y ya lo subí

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que un poco raro y aburrido, corto a mi parecer, pero era eso o nada y preferí subir esto a que me encierren en la mansión donde se encuentran los capitanes en una de las historias de *Claire beacons* que se que no lee esto pero bueno… no la puedo obligar… ¿o sí? Jajá

Bueno me despido de ustedes chicas (y si leen chicos y andan atrasaditos… también me despido de ustedes y les mando un beso)

¡Sayonara! ¡Matta ne!

PD: también le mando un beso a las chicas que leen el fic: D


	13. una nueva tecnica

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

*Zaku en la sala cantando* then she says te amo then she put a hand around my waist I told her no, she cries te amo I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go, my soul is crying without asking why, I said te amo somebody tell me what she said

Edith: hay esta ya empezó con su karaoke

Ángel: canta bien, me gusta como canta

Edith: si aja como digas ¬¬

Angel: celosa… prima ven…

Zaku: ¡ah! Mande…

Angel: esta encendido…

Zaku: ¿qué cosa?

Edith: la cámara wuajajaja

Zaku: hija de tu… te iba a decir que tu hermano se iba a quedar sin sobrinos pero tú eres mujer…

Angel: creo que si es mujer…

Zaku: presenta los rasgos físicos de una mujer… pero no tanto los emocionales, yo por lo menos me controlo cuando ando enojada

Angel: cuando te has controlado?

Zaku: ahorita es un ejemplo, cuando el sábado 2 mocosos no me dejaban de ver y se estaban diciendo muchas cosas sobre mí

Angel: enserio… y como sabias que hablaban de ti…

Zaku: no creo que estén hablando de sus cosas mientras no me quitan la vista de encima, creo que se desconcentran

Angel: es cierto, bueno conmigo si, jajaja

Zaku: no dije algo gracioso, ¿de qué te ríes?

Angel: les gustaste a los chicos

Zaku: ¿en serio? No pos wow

Angel: como tu tía Lluvia

Zaku: ¡sí! Me lo pego: D

Angel: ándale empieza con la historia para que no los aburras

Zaku: ok voy a empezar *empieza a teclear demasiado rápido*

Angel: para que aprendan a teclear como mi prima hay que estar seguido en facebook

Zaku: yo no me meto seguido a facebook, podría decirse que lo abandono, tú eres el que no suelta el celular cuando te conectas.

Angel: es cierto ^^, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a mi prima, a excepción de su personaje principal: Li Zakuro, Haruto, Guillermo, Ayari, Akiko, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Yuuki, Hiroshi, Ryou, Francisco y otros que ira mencionando conforme a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les guste su capítulo número 13°!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 13: una nueva técnica, el desahogo de Li, llámenle a un doctor para Tachimukai por favor!<strong>_

**RECAPITULANDO…**

Zakuro: bueno, si la q-quieres m-mas a e-e-ella q-que a m-m-mi… ¡QUEDATE CON ELLA Y NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR!

**Li colgó la llamada y aventó su teléfono lejos, gracias a Dios a Kidou se le ocurrió regalarle una funda de goma, ya la conocía para todo avienta el celular y no se quebró en mil pedazos.**

**FIN DEL RECAPITULANDO**

**Kidou le había entendido un poco a lo que la mexicana había dicho porque antes ya había visto varias películas en español, camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono y lo levanto. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Li y le entrego su celular.**

Kidou: ten tu celular Zakuro…

Zakuro: ah, gracias Kidou *lo dijo con un hilo de voz*

Kidou: ven vamos a que te laves la cara

Zakuro: estoy bien, no hay necesidad

Kidou: ¿quieres que los demás sospechen que estabas llorando?

Zakuro: ¿Cómo… como supiste?

Kidou: entendí un poco de lo que hablaste

Zakuro: O.O entendiste lo que dije…

Kidou: ven vamos *la abrazo de los hombros y la condujo a las llaves de agua* **(da obvio que son de agua, ojala existieran de sangría *baba* ángel: ¿tomas? Zaku: ¿la sangría tiene alcohol? Angel: sepa Zaku: te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la feria Ángel: am si Zaku: pues el topo chico me gusto y era sangría, sabía bien rico)**

**Zakuro se lavo la cara y le estaba platicando todo a Kidou, pero no contaba con que un peli-crema los estaría viendo.**

Goengi: _porque Kidou está con ella, porque diablos tiene que entender el español._

Kidou: ten una toalla

Zakuro: ¿desde cuándo la traes? *voz cortada*

Kidou: desde hace unos momentos *tranquilidad en su voz*

Zakuro: ya veo…

Goengi: _yo debí de haberle dado la toalla… _

Endou: ¡Zakuro! ¡Kidou!

Zakuro: ¡i'm coming!

Kidou: en japonés Li

Zakuro: ah lo siento n.n' ¡ya voy!

Goengi: _vienen hacia acá, mejor me voy,_ **de entre los arboles Goengi trato de dar la media vuelta para volver a donde los demás pero tropezó con las raíces de los arboles, el golpe nunca paso.**

Zakuro: ¿estas bien Goengi? *sujetando a Goengi de la camiseta por la parte de atrás*

Goengi: si estoy bien, am me podrías soltar

Zakuro: lo siento *lo soltó* no espera Goengi, su supone que bajas caminando y con cuidado, no rodando y a lo loco *le alcanza a tomar de la mano* ¡se supone que tampoco me deberías llevar rodandoo!

**Cuando Li tomo a Goengi de la mano, no pudo resistir su peso y cayo rodando con él, hasta que los 2 cayeron frente a todo el equipo, Goengi boca arriba y Zakuro sobre el boca abajo.**

Goengi: _eso si me dolió_

Zakuro: _ah a mi también _*sobándose la cabeza*

Aki y Haruna: ¡ZAKURO!

Zakuro: ¿eh? ¿Qué paso chicas? *levantándose y ayudando a Goengi*

Aki: en el… teléfono… te está llamando *tratando de normalizar la respiración*

Haruna: ¡CONTRERAS! *con estrellitas en los ojos*

Zakuro: no contestare

Kazemaru: ¿pero porque no le vas a contestar?

Zakuro: asuntos personales *comienzan a cristalizársele los ojos*

Fudou: con que personales ¿eh?

Kidou: déjala en paz

Fudou: yo no le estoy haciendo nada *sonrisa maliciosa*

Li: no te interesa mi vida Fudou

Toramaru: chicos… creo que ya termino el descanso

Tobitaka: es cierto lo que dice Toramaru, ya se nos termino el descanso

Endou: bien vamos a retomar el partido

**Endou alcanzo a Zakuro a mitad del campo, y le pidió que ella fuera delantera esta parte del partido. A pesar de haberse lavado la cara seguía con los ojos sumamente rojos y el verde de sus ojos era muy notorio y oscuro. Ella asintió con una sonrisa falsa y temblorosa, sentía que no podía sonreír y Endou pensaba entre sí por si no había sido una mala idea haberla puesto de delantera. El partido se retomo y comenzaron los ataques.**

**Li se desahogo con Tachimukai tirándole sin descanso, ya iban 3 veces que el balón se lo llevaba con él a la portería. Antes de que la cuarta vez hiciera lo mismo, Zakuro paso en medio de Goengi y Fubuki interceptando el pase, ellos 2 notaron el verde de los ojos de la rubia, no podían deducir con claridad el tono de este verde, era un verde muy oscuro acompañado de un rojo vivo de fondo y unas cuantas pequeñas lagrimas alrededor, sus bellos ojos habían perdido el brillo.**

**Para la quinta vez ella utilizo una nueva técnica muy original y que nadie antes la había imaginado, consistía en que sus 2 pies rozaban el balón a cada lado, después lo pateaba muy fuerte hacia arriba para que luego le salieran unas alas para poder alcanzar aquella altura, se elevo un poco más justo arriba del balón, quebrándosele las alas saliendo todas las plumas disparadas y ella dejando caer todo su peso sobre el balón. Ella y el balón salieron disparados juntos hacia la tierra. Antes de que el balón se enterrara en la tierra, Li dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus pies (Zaku: ay soy tan obvia) y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía desde media cancha hasta unos 2 mts. Antes de la zona de penales, justo cuando llego a ese punto pateo hacia arriba muy fuerte, llevándose con él a Tachimukai.**

**Sonó el silbato del término del partido, el equipo A le gano por una marcada diferencia al equipo B.**

**Después de eso empezó a llover a todo lo que da…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Lamento la demora, la escuela me secuestro u. u* pero aquí estoy<p>

Bueno tengo unas cosas que decir ejem ejem *afine de garganta*

1° gracias a Alone Darko y a Hikari Kokoa por no abandonarme:3

2° me alegra que a un chico le guste mi fic, ósea tu el hermano de Hikari, un saludo y un abrazo :)

3° mari-chan me alegra que te guste mi fic, el tuyo es genial!

4° PD: Alone Darko please actualiza tu fic de Inazuma México cuando puedas me has dejado con la duda, Hikari Kokoa ya me di cuenta de que subiste otro capi pero es que no eh terminado de leerlo n. n' tú también mari-chan, luego te dejo un review eh ;)

5° ah antes de que se me olvide, ah alguno de ustedes les gustaría participar en un fic, pero no saldrá pronto porque tendré que terminar este y ayudar a mi hermano con su fic… en especial necesitare chicas y también chicos, pero más chicas :)

6° el siguiente capi será pequeño, será una guerra de lodo que iba en este capi pero ya me dio flojera y quería subir ya el capi.

Nos leemos luego, Sayonara! Matta ne!


	14. ¡¡guerra de lodo!

**UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

zaku: hola, ¿como estan? *voz ronca* espero que mejor que yo... ¡ESTOY ENFERMA! me duele mi garganta, traigo infeccion y *3 minutos despues de detalles de mi enfermedad* eso es lo que tengo pero no los voy a aburrir.

mis primos que "me voy a quedar aqui contigo hasta que termines la historia" salieron huyendo como nenes pequeños a consecuencia de mi enfermedad, que cuando me enfermo me enfermo de verdad, y estan de payasos con que los voy a enfermar y esto y lo otro.

angel:*entra con un traje tipo astronauta* no me quiero enfermar u.u

zaku: me siento sola sin nada de lata suya *empieza a llorar* pero lo aprovechare mientras la tenga ;)

bien empezare con el mini capitulo que tenia que ir en el capi 13 pero me dio flojera ponerlo y ahorita se los voy a poner :)

inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, el dia que sea mio (que no creo que suceda) cada personaje tendra una pareja que sean OC's mientras puedo soñar

Li Zakuro es mia, como sus amigos mexicanos y familia

PD: faltas de ortografia

* * *

><p><strong><em>capi 14:<em>** _**guerra de lodo!**_

**ah comenzado a llover, todos corrieron a protegerse poniendose debajo del edificio, pero zakuro fue la unica que se quedo en mitad del campo bajo la lluvia, aprovecho el momento para desahogarse llorando, asi las gotas de lluvia se confundirian en su rostro y no habria muchas sospechas.**

**poco a poco ella se fue sentando en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha mirando el celular que tenia, siempre ese celular le ah dado malas noticias**

**1- la muerte de su primo**

**2- el estado en coma de su mejor amigo Francisco**

**3- la enfermedad de su abuela**

**4- lo de Guillermo**

**mientras ella recordaba todo lo ocurrido un peli-plateado miraba preocupado a su mejor amiga. Nunca la habia visto asi... ni pensaba verla asi, Fubuki comenzo a avanzar hasta donde se encontraba la mexicana.**

en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Inazuma...

¿?: bien le voy a dar una sorpresa a esa chica que me ah dejado sola todo este tiempo, _mmm donde estara el lugar donde recojere mis maletas... *comienza a caminar entre las salas*_

en el campo de futbol de la secundaria Raimon...

Hiroto: que le pasa a Zakuro?

midorikawa: no lo se...

someoka: esa chiquilla solo quiere llamar la atencion

kabeyama: no creo que Li quiera llamar la atencion... parece que se siente mal *zakuro se esta abrazando como si sintiera dolor en su estomago*

kido: zakuro no se siente mal de esa forma...

someoka: entonces de que forma se siente mal

kido: es mejor que no divulgue nada

midorikawa: pobre de Li, ¿que le habra pasado?

**hiroto y kido se voltean a ver, se quedan viendo a la cara por un momento, como si hablaran sin palabras, hiroto entendio todo, entendio la situacion de zakuro.**

hiroto: despues te lo explicare midorikawa, ¿me acompañas con Li?

midorikawa: claro

**los dos chicos empiezan a caminar bajo la lluvia en direccion a la rubia oscura y el peli-plateado**

fubuki: vente zakuro, vamos a dentro, te enfermaras

zakuro: no te preocupes, no me enfermare. si quieres ve tu adentro, puede que tu si pesques un resfriado

fubuki: ¡QUE A PASADO CONTIGO ZAKURO! ¡no eres la misma chica de la mañana!

zakuro: fubuki...

fubuki: donde ah quedado aquella chica que ah sido fuerte, que jamas ah permitido que le borren la sonrisa de los labios

zakuro: _fubuki... yo... no puedo... *_comienza a llorar*

fubuki: tu no puedes que? ¡zakuro!

zakuro: _yo no puedo... aqui adentro duele ¿sabes?, duele mucho..._

midorikawa: hey que pasa chicos, ¿porque estan aqui fuera?

Fubuki: estoy aqui fuera con Li

hiroto: estas bien Zakuro?

zakuro: no lo se...

**en eso endo, kido, kazemaru, kogure y tachimukai estan hablando en el comedor**

endo: que le habra pasado a zakuro?

tachimukai: es cierto capitan, tiraba con una fuerza sorprendente, pero no era cualquier fuerza...

kazemaru: como que no era cualquier fuerza a que te refieres?

tachimukai: los tiros de Li son muy fuertes, cuando anda alegre sus tiros toman una fuerza especial, pero en el segundo tiempo la fuerza era diferente, la senti como si fuera todo lo opuesto a lo que habia sentido antes cuando recibia sus tiros...

endo: sabes algo kidou?

kido: seria una mejor opcion que ella misma te lo dijera

kogure: tengo una fantastica idea *risita tipica de kogure* ¿que? se quedaran ahi? que no se supone que quieren verla sonreir?

**todos van detras de kogure para ver cual es su grandiosa idea para hacer que Li vuelva a sonreir...**

* * *

><p>eso ah sido todo por hoy...<p>

coman frutas y verduras, ponganle atencion a sus profesores y hagan la tarea eh

que? no me vean con esa cara...

acaso creyeron que aqui terminaba? jaja pues no!

_que? acaso no tienen sentido del humor... ah bueno pues ¬¬_

* * *

><p>kogure: y eso es lo que vamos a hacer...<p>

kazemaru: entonces tengo que ayudarla a pararse y ahi es cuando todo va a empezar...

kogure: si

todos: wuajajaja, zakuro es la siguiente *cara de sadicos*

**bien pues los chicos avanzaron hasta donde estaba zakuro y cada quien empezo a juntar lodo y acomodarlo lo mas cerca de ellos posible. kazemaru era el que iba a empezar el plan asi que fue con li...**

kazemaru: te encuentras bien zakuro?

zakuro: tu que crees? *voltea hacia el, los ojos rojos rojos y bien hinchados de tanto llorar*

kazemaru: ah! que no! ven dejame ayudarte a levantarte

zakuro: ay pero kazemaru yo para que diablos me quiero parar, si me voy a volver a caer.

**dicho y hecho, se volvio a caer como si fuera una muñeca de trapos. cuando por fin habia logrado pararla**

kogure: ¡AHORAA!

**li volteo a ver quien habia gritado, al voltear inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha, el lodo que le habian lanzado a ella le dio a kazemaru de lleno en la cara. zakuro se quedo preocupada, pero cuando kazemaru se quito el lodo de los ojos solto una pequeña carcajada, que poco a poco iba en aumento porque los atacantes (yo: los sadicos) tenian una punteria... que hace que la de mi pequeño hermano de 3 años sea grandiosa. a midorikawa le dieron con una bola de lodo tan fuerte en la cabeza por detras que callo a un charco de lodo manchandose todo. a hiroto le dieron en el estomago y a fubuki le dieron en la espalda y las piernas**

**lograron callarla cuando los 4 chicos que estaban mas cerca la miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa...**

hiroto: con que esas tenemos zakuro...

midorikawa: deja de reirte quieres, me dolio el golpe ¿quien fue? *todos voltean a ver a fudo, que salio de no se donde...*

fudo: ¿que? se veia divertido y me queria desquitar dandoles con lodo...

kazemaru: yo que te queria contentar... :(

fubuki: zakuro... ¿ya te eh dicho cuaaanto te quiero? *cara de malas intenciones(pero no pervertidas ¬¬)*

zakuro:...nooo... O°O no te atreverias fubuki!

fubuki: ah claro que si... *empieza a caminar hacia ella con los brazos extendidos*

zakuro: no, no, no fubuki... ah! *se cae hacia atras* ay no ya me manche!

fubuki: ahora ya te tengo! *la abraza y se le hecha encima*

zakuro: no! ya me terminaste de manchar!

**y asi siguieron durante una 1/2 hora bajo la lluvia en la batalla de lodo, en frente de las puertas de la escuela (yo: ay ya iba a poner iglesia n.n') se paro de un taxi del cual se bajo una chica de 13 años, cabello negro, lentes, ojos color cafe, usaba un pantalon de mezclilla, una blusa azul celeste con mangas al estilo aprodith (no recuerdo como se escribe...) llevaba converse azules y un paraguas azul igual. bajo sus maletas del taxi y le pago al taxista, pronto se iba adentrando al campo hasta que quedo frente a toda la bola de jugadores llenos de lodo...**

¿?: Li Zakuro!, ¿que estas haciendo?

zakuro: *con una gran bola de lodo del tamaño de kabeyama en sus manos (yo:si que es fuerte o.o) estaba parada en los hombros de kabeyama ayudada por este, dejo caer la bola de lodo sobre todos los que estaban en el piso_* akimaru_... ¡AKIMARU FURI_!_

**zakuro quien estaba hasta el otro lado de la cancha, salto de los hombros de kabeyama hasta media cancha y despues de un aterrizaje perfecto corrio hasta donde estaba la chica.**

**zakuro**: akimaru te extrañe! *abrazandola*

zakuro... me estas as-fi-xiando... - decia una peli-negra quedandose sin aire - *zakuro la suelta* mira ya como me dejaste, estoy llena de lodo!

zakuro: yo tambien te extrañe zakuro-chan *imitando su voz*

akimaru: ¬¬

zakuro: y porque traes un paraguas? *inocentemente*

zakuro... esta lloviendo - respondio cansada akimaru - porque no vamos a tu casa? quiero dejar mis cosas

zakuro: esta bien ¬¬, pero dejame ir a ver si traje mi chamarra.

fubuki: am, zakuro no trajiste chamarra... ah hola!

akimaru: hola *voltea a ver a Li* ejem...

zakuro: ah si n.n' akimaru el es mi amigo Shirou Fubuki, Fubuki ella es mi amiga Akimaru Furi :)

fubuki: mucho gusto :)

akimaru: igual :)

kidou: ¡ZAKURO! te tengo una sorpresita :) *en sus manos lleva lodo, pero las manos las tiene detras de su espalda*

zakuro: enserio! *con estrellitas en los ojos*

kidou: si...

zakuro: wii! y que es?

**kido cuando se va dirigiendo se tropieza con la banca y choca con akimaru, manchandola toda con el lodo que iba dirigido a Li.**

akimaru: mi ropa!

kido: ay como lo siento, perdoname, no era mi intencion :S

**kido se piso la capa y tropezo, cuando se paro correctamente quedo cara cara con akimaru. se quedaron viendo a los ojos, mas bien a los googles y a los lentes, en los que si se pueden ver los ojos... ay ya me hice bolas n.n'**

zakuro: oye kido... kido... *jalando su tipica capa* y mi sorpresa?... ¡KIDO!

kido: am lo siento zaku-chan, te menti no tenia ninguna sorpresa para ti *aun viendo a los ojos a akimuri*

zakuro: para mi no habia sorpresa, pero que tal akimaru, esa si salio ganona y a mi no me dio nada! *con cascaditas en los ojos*

fubuki: _zakuro... que le pasa a kido?_

zakuro: _la verdad no lo se fubuki, o se esta haciendo menso y no me hace caso oh ya se perdio en los ojos cafe de akimaru_

**zakuro y shirou se voltean a ver, y regresan la mirada a la recien llegada y al estratega, que aun no se cansaban de estar ahi parados viendose a los ojos.**

fubuki: ¡oye zakuro! ¡como que ya hay nueva pareja en raimon!

zakuro: _nueva... _y quien es la otra?

fubuki: *se da un golpe en la frente con su mano* luego te digo, _sigueme el rollo..._

zauro: _lo siento n.n',_ ¡uf YA HUELE A BODA! ¡Y YO YA VALII!

y porque ya valiste zakuro? - pregunto confundido fubuki

porque mi amiga akimaru es pero bien especial - contesto con simpleza Li - mis ahorros, ¡NOO! porque tuve que ser su mejor amiga? :( , ya nimodo...

fubuki: ¡kidou! recuerdas que me ibas a acompañar?

kidou: ah si lo siento fubuki *volviendo a la normalidad* esperame un momento... adios Li, adios :) *voltea a ver a akimaru y le guiña un ojo*

a-a-adios ^/^ - contesto akimaru sonrojada

**zakuro se despidio de kidou y se quedo a un lado de su amiga. empezo a soplar el viento mientras seguia lloviendo, Li ya empezaba a temblar un poco y se fue poniendo mas palida y fria. goenji quien la habia visto se encamino hacia ella...**

akimaru: que? ya te dio frio zaku-chan?

zakuro: u-un poco :)

**Goenji quien estaba atras de Li se quito su chamarra, la acomodo y la poso sobre los hombros de Li**

zakuro: eh?

me la devuelves despues Li - dijo Goenji caminando hacia los vestidores.

ok... ¡gracias! - contesto un poco sonrojada Li

akimaru: con que goenji, eh? jeje

zakuro: ¬¬* , que no ya te querias ir?

akimaru: si, ya vamonos a tu departamento.

zakuro: bueno pero dejame ir por mis cosas, vuelvo en un momento...

akimaru: hai... kidou... n/n

**zakuro fue por sus cosas y despues de eso las 2 mexicanas (creo que no les dije que akimaru era mexicana... *dedito en la barbilla* asi que ella es mexicana y amiga de la familia Li) se dirijieron caminando al departamento de la rubia oscura.**

* * *

><p>bien chicos acomodense! - gritaba la rubia oscura<p>

todos: hai!

aki: a la cuenta de 3 chicos

aki y haruna: 1...2...3!

todos: estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey david a las muchachas lindas se las cantamos asi! despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amanecio y los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metio!

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALONE DARKO Y MARIANA ESCAMILLA!

midorikawa: uuun poco tarde pero los proyectos se estaban comiendo a zaku-chan!

zaku: si es verdad... :( ¡feliz cumpleaños chicas! que cumplan muchos muchos mas y que sigan escribiendo mas historias :)

fubuki: zaku-chan, no cambiaras?

zaku: no! n.n*

* * *

><p>bien espero y les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza pero esque los proyectos me comen viva! son demasiados :S<p>

mari-chan espero y te haya gustado eh, mira que no batalle mucho para poner tu personaje en el fic jeje

bueno como aqui en mi ciudad son las 22:01 ¡buenaas noches! pero si ustedes lo leen despues buenos dias/tardes/noches

arigato gozaimas por leer!

sayonara! matta ne! n.n*


	15. la amiga de zakuro

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

hola! como estan? espero y bien. bueno como es de costumbre el disclaimer o como se llame

inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia que me pertenezca sera por que se estara cumpliendo el sueño que tuve anoche. mientras puedo seguir teniendo sueños donde sueño que esta bajo mi poder.

Li Zakuro es mia, como sus familiares y amigos. a excepcion de akimaru furi que ella es de mi amiga mari-chan

gracias por leer! espero y les guste!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 15: La amiga de Zakuro, una nueva alumna en Raimon. las evaluaciones del intercambio estudiantil<strong>_

**akimaru y zakuro iban de camino al apartamento de la ultima mencionada, iban platicando sobre los años en los que estudiaron juntas en Mexico y los dias que se iban de vacaciones a Hong Kong, a la casa, mas bien mansion, de Li Ayari el primo de Li.**

oye zakuro - preguntaba una peli negra

que pasa akimaru - le respondia la rubia oscura

como estan tus padres? - le pregunto akimaru

ah, ellos estan bien gracias por preguntar, con mucho trabajo jeje - respondio zakuro

-oh ya veo

- y tus padres akimaru? que mosco les pico para que te dejaran venir - decia un poco divertida Li

- pues la verdad no lo se, ya sabes que mis padres te quieren mucho y el hecho de que estuvieras aqui hizo que cambiaran de opinion cuando les dije que me cambiaran de escuela, espero y me pueda quedar contigo - contesto akimaru

zakuro: jeje si es cierto, sera que les agrado porque ya aprendieron a vivir conmigo jeje,claro que te puedes quedar conmigo sirve que me haces compañia :), recuerdas las veces que me iba a quedar en tu casa?

akimaru: si eran una locura no la pasabamos genial, si no era pijamada en mi casa era en la de alex, y si no era en la de miguel en la tuya y si no era en la tuya era en la casa de Francisco

zakuro: si... Francisco y yo nos organizabamos para ver donde era la gran pijamada mensual del equipo de futbol

akimaru: y que habra pasado con francisco?

zakuro: hace 1 año y 10 meses que quedo en coma, y hace 4 meses que no voy a visitarlo al hospital

akimaru: ya me contaron zaku-chan *sonrisa picara*

que? que te contaron? - pregunto nerviosa y sorprendida la rubia oscura

ajaja pues veras tu "beso accidental" con francisco - akimaru seguia con su sonrisa picara eh hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos para resaltar "beso accidental"

eh? eso si fue accidental! Marcos me movio! - decia ruborizada Li

si aja como digas - decia akimaru para molestarla

es enserio, cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a Francisco el dia en que me vine a japon, marcos se metio a la habitacion y me movio cuando me iba hacercando a la cara de Francisco y le di el beso en la boca ¬/¬* - contesto un poco molesta zakuro

akimaru: sabias que lo hacia solo por el placer de hacerte enojar, verdad?

zakuro: sabes que siempre me haces enojar ¬¬*,´para que rayos lo haces?

akimaru: pura diversion :)

_pura diversion, si aja como no - _decia zakuro enojada en susurros - pero no sabias que apenas has llegado y ya se con quien molestarte *sonrisa de satisfaccion en su cara*

akimaru: y con quien, si se puede saber

zakuro: ah pues veras es un amigo mio, con el cual no dejabas de verlo a los ojos hasta que shirou-kun te lo quito, que dejame decirte que si me percate de su despedida hacia ti

akimaru: ah te diste cuenta n/n

nooo como crees, si no me habia dado cuenta, solo lo decia para ver si te pillaba ¬¬ - decia Li

ah bueno :) - sonrio un poco aliviada akimaru

*zakuro se da en la cara con su mano* mira ya llegamos - le aviso zakuro a akimaru

akimaru: aqui es? parece que son apartamentos de lujo!

zakuro: no son apartamentos de lujo *nego con la cabeza* pero son buenos para vivir por un largo tiempo, exepto por el tipo que pasa por los pasillo en las mañanas *toco el timbre*

Ryou: buenas tardes señorita (lo recuerdan? :D)

zakuro: hola señor Ryou, le presento a mi amiga Akimaru Furi, ella vivira conmigo desde el dia de hoy

akimaru: *hace una reverencia* mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es akimaru furi, pero me puede llamar akimaru

Ryou: el gusto es mio

**despues de esto las chicas subieron al apartamento de zakuro. akimaru ingreso a la secundaria Raimon y se adapto rapido al lugar, ademas de que entro al equipo como delantera y cuando se necesita entra como defensa. ya habian pasado 3 meses desde que zakuro habia llegado a la ciudad. por eso por medio de la hija del presidente se le hizo saber que dentro de poco tiempo vendrian el director de su antigua escuela, el director del intercambio estudiantil y algunos compañeros que tenia en los clubes a los que pertenecia para poder hacerle una tipo evaluacion para saber desempeño que ah logrado el tiempo que ah estudiado en esa secundaria.**

**natsumi se acerca a las 2 mexicanas para darle un mensaje del director de la escuela y su padre a la oji-verde**

sabias que ya estan por terminar los 3 meses y esta cerca tu evaluacion, cierto? - dijo natsumi tomando por sorpresa a las 2 chicas que estaban haciendo calentamiento. (1era vez que aparece natsumi :P)

si, yo ya sabia sobre esto. antes ya habia sido elegida para ir a estudiar a otro pais - contesto con simpleza zakuro

enserio? - pregunto asombrada akimaru - y a donde fuiste a estudiar?

zakuro: a Italia :)

natsumi: que vas a demostrar?

zakuro: pues principalmente vienen a checar mi desempeño en los estudios.

akimaru: hasta aca? no seria mas facil que les envien tus resultados?

zakuro: hasta no ver no creer, es lo que pienso yo, ademas de que me necesitan ver para preguntarme si eh estado agusto, como eh visto a mis nuevos compañeros y veran si regreso a Mexico o no

akimaru: regresaras a Mexico?

**ese grito por parte de akimaru provoco que todos los presentes los voltearan a ver que pasaba, de pronto aparecieron 2 chicos enseguida de las mexicanas y la japonesa. eran un peli-plateado y un chico de rastas con googles y capa.**

te vas a ir? - decia con pucheros fubuki - no, zakuro no te vallas, por favor no me vallas a dejar *colgado del cuello de Li con carita de perrito regañado :3*

te vas a ir akimaru? - decia preocupado kido

no me voy a ir shirou - decia zakuro tratando de quitarse de encima a fubuki y calmandolo - _almenos de que digan los directores que ya tengo que volver a Mexico..._

QUE! - grito asustado fubuki

zakuro: no es definitivo shirou, solo me ire si los directores consideran que mi desempeño academico no es el mismo que tengo en Mexico, solo si es demasiado bajo

akimaru: no te preocupes fubuki, ella no se va a ir porque ella ah sido muy lista y se a adaptado muy bien en cualquier parte, si lo hizo en Italia, porque no se ah de poder adaptar aqui en japon?

zakuro: _akimaru hace unos momentos te acabas de dar cuenta de que estudie en Italia_

akimaru: _lo se, solo queria callar a fubuki que me estaba desesperando..._

zakuro: ay akimaru :)

akimaru: que? me sorprende que no te haya impacientado, si tu no tienes mucha paciencia que digamos

zakuro: hay varios aspectos en los que tu creas que no pero si tengo limites

kido: y tu akimaru... te regresaras con zakuro si es que la devuelven?

akimaru: si ella se va, yo igual, si ella llora yo llorare, si ella rie yo tambien reire, pero si ella se tira por la ventana yo volvere a reir xD

zakuro: ja ja ja que graciosita akimaru, por cierto, que esa carta yo no te la habia regalado?

akimaru: si, pero esque me gusto tanto que me lo aprendi :3

zakuro: no cambiaras, cierto?

akimaru: quiereme como0 soy

"_yo ya te quiero como eres akimaru, y creo que te quiero de otra forma y lo siento aun mas fuerte" _penso kido con una sonrisa

zakuro: ya te aprendi a querer asi hermanita *le da un abrazo*

akimaru: yo tambien! _aunque a veces eres insoportable_

zakuro: no arruines el momento akimaru *tono amenazante*

akimaru: *trago saliva en grueso*

natsumi: bien, ante esto buscaremos a personas que puedan hacer lo mismo que tu para que demuestren sus habilidades, entendido?

zakuro: claro, pero no es necesario que busquen a las personas, ya las tengo seleccionadas. akimaru, me ayudas?

akimaru: sii! *con una gran sonrisa*

zakuro: y para futbol pues estan los chicos.

natsumi: esta bien, entonces lo dejo a tu eleccion. si necesitas algo solo me lo comentas de acuerdo?

zakuro: cuenta con ello

natsumi: entonces a entrenar

todos: claro!

* * *

><p>bueno, la verdad no se si se emplean evaluaciones en los sistemas de intercambio estudiantiles, pero esto se me ocurrio y lo agregue.<p>

espero y les haya gustado el capi. siento la tardanza, en especial te pido disculpas mari-chan estaba ocupada y tuve muchas salidas n.n' de las cuales no me habian avisado.

por cierto si no han visto la pelicula de "gigantes de acero" se la recomiendo esta genial. una amiga mia que se podria decir que es mi mejor amiga dice que soy poco sensible, y pues cuando vi la peli en el cine estuve al bordo de llorar, asi que si son sentimentales llevense un cachito de papel a la mano para que se sequen las lagrimas. _ojala me pagaran por publicidad..._

bueno ya me estan dando lata de que me valla a dormir porque mañana denuevo al colegio ¬¬*

nos leemos luego! matta ne!


	16. las evaluaciones llegaron!

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

hola! espero que vosotros esteis bien, ahora me han dado ganas de hablar como española pero no me sale, solo un poco el acento, soy mala y ya sabeis que lo siguiente es el disclaimer

disclaimer: el dia que no me golpeen en un partido, que mis compañeros de equipo no sean posesivos con el balon y sea la goleadora estrella de mi equipo ese dia no sere la dueña absoluta de inazuma eleven, si no que estare a pocos pasos de tenerlo bajo mi poder junto con los demas fans de esta increible serie.

al capi!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 16: las evaluaciones llegaron.<strong>_

**R E C A P I T U L A N D O**

natsumi: bien, ante esto buscaremos a personas que puedan hacer lo mismo que tu para que demuestren sus habilidades, entendido?

zakuro: claro, pero no es necesario que busquen a las personas, ya las tengo seleccionadas. akimaru, me ayudas?

akimaru: sii! *con una gran sonrisa*

zakuro: y para futbol pues estan los chicos.

natsumi: esta bien, entonces lo dejo a tu eleccion. si necesitas algo solo me lo comentas de acuerdo?

zakuro: cuenta con ello

natsumi: entonces a entrenar

todos: claro!

**zakuro trataba de dar lo mejor de si pero aun estaba un poco dolida por lo que habia pasado hace unos dias, trataba de no recordar nada (yo: es lo que yo hago, pero al rato me acuerdo ¬¬*) pero las cosas que tuvieran que ver con Mexico le recordaban su pasado y el aparecia instantaneamente.**

**al poco rato llegaron Lika y Touko a ver a los chicos. Lika corrio a buscar a las nuevas chicas, las saludo y de pronto se le queda viendo a la oji-verde**

Lika: disculpa Li pero... la persona que amabas no te correspondio verdad?

**ante esta pregunta Li abrio los ojos como platos, habia dado en el blanco (yo:como es que Lika hace eso? o.o) sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, aki y haruna se avalanzaron hacia Lika para callarla.**

zakuro: esta bien... *aki y haruna voltean a verla* si, es un mocoso engreido que no supo valorarme, el no vale la pena como para llorarle... me voy a entrenar, gusto en conocerlas chicas :)

**zakuro secandose las lagrimas con la camiseta del uniforme y con akimaru detras de ella, las 2 mexicanas volvieron a entrenar (yo: hago lo mismo que Li pero me volteo a modo de que si se me levanta de mas la blusa no me vean jeje)**

* * *

><p><strong>despues del pasar de los dias y de los largos dias de practica, el dia en que vendrian los compañeros de las chicas a venir a verlas y los directores a ver el desempeño academico de zakuro y de pasada el de akimaru se acercaba demasiado rapido.<strong>

**zakuro ya tenia todo listo, ya habia practicado lo suficiente con akimaru la cancion que iban a cantar y los chicos ya se habian puesto de acuerdo con la practica de ese dia. los directores vendrian el viernes a verla y hablar con los profesores de las chicas y el director. ya era miercoles y las 2 estaban un poco nerviosas...**

fubuki: enserio hacen eso?

zakuro: si, fue lo mismo que ocurrio en italia

akimaru: y como es estudiar en italia?

zakuro: pues me senti tranquila, nada del otro mundo

fubuki: y hace cuanto estudiaste en italia?

zakuro: hace como 3 o 4 años

akimaru: creo que ya ah pasado buen rato eh?

zakuro: eh si...

fubuki: y ya ensayaron el dia de hoy chicas?

akimaru: tenemos que hacerlo?

zakuro: si... si me regresan a mexico es tu culpa!

akimaru: y si no es por el canto, si no por tus calificaciones o por el futbol?

fubuki: no creo que eso ocurra...

akimaru: _ni yo... pero que flojera_

fubuki: vamos chicas, canten!

zakuro: no, ya te dije que te esperes hasta el viernes que vayas con el capitan a vernos cantar

akimaru: pueden asistir?

zakuro: si

fubuki: apuesto que si va el capitan van kido y goenji a verlas igual, por supuesto que yo no faltare

no lo dudes - dijo zakuro mientras veia a akimaru ponerse nerviosa aunque fubuki no se percato - y como a kido le gustan las demostraciones de canto, de seguro hasta estara en primera fila.

**akimaru estaba un poco nerviosa, pero conforme se le olvido se calmo pero cuando estaba kido presente... a los 2 se les cerraba el mundo ya no oian, hablaban ni nada solo eran ellos 2 y ya**

* * *

><p><strong>al dia siguiente despues de que salieran de clase, comieran algo y entrenaran: endo y zakuro, kido y akimaru fueron a la torre de metal, mas que nada endo fue a entrenar y zakuro le siguio practicando ya que al dia siguiente era la prueba. mientras que endo y zakuro estaban ocupados practicando, akimaru y kido estaban platicando despreocupados viendo el atardecer.<strong>

kido: desde cuando conoces a Li?

akimaru: desde que eramos pequeñas, pero me mude a la ciudad de mexico por un año y despues regrese a nuestra ciudad.

kido: y dejaste sola a zakuro durante un año

akimaru: no, ella tambien se mudo

kido: oh ella tambien

akimaru: si, ella se fue a italia a estudiar, y como a mis papas los transfirieron me tuve que ir con ellos

oh ya veo,mmm akimaru - decia nervioso kido

akimaru: que pasa?

kido: me preguntaba si tu...

"_que me va a preguntar?"_ - se preguntaba nerviosa akimaru

si a ti te gustaria sa... - decia kido hecho un mar de nervios y akimaru no se quedaba atras

sa-sa... - decia el de rastas tartamudeando

OH MY GOSH, ESTOY SUPERCANSADA - interrumpio zakuro por completo a kido y se sento enmedio de ellos 2

NO ME DIGAS QUE YA TE CANSASTE ZAKURO! - gritaba endo mientras lanzaba el neumatico y lo atrapaba en sus manos

NO, SOLO PARE PARA DAR UN RESPIRO Y TOMAR UN POCO DE AGUA - le decia a gritos zakuro a endo mientras tomaba de la botella que akimaru le habia dado

akimaru: ya te cansaste zakuro...

zakuro:_ no le digas a satoru, mugre mocoso que no se cansa, se parece a mi hermano y a Ayari junto a Akiko cuando traga demasiados dulces _¬¬*

kido: jaja entonces no me gustaria conocerlos cuando esten en ese estado

akimaru: no te conviene ni conocerlos bien, _se parecen a zakuro_

zakuro: hey! se que son raros pero no son como yo!

akimaru: si, como digas

zakuro: siguele y tendras que pedirle a kido si te deja quedarte en su casa

**akimaru y kido se voltearon a distintos lados sonrojados por lo que habia dicho la rubia oscura, esta cuando los vio solto una de las mas grandes carcajadas que nunca la habian visto soltar, se callo de la banca y seguia riendose como si no hubiera sentido el golpe. endo se acerco a su prima, la levanto y la jalo con el a seguir entrenando, de vez en cuando, la risa la distraia y se golpeaba con los neumaticos**

* * *

><p><strong>al dia siguiente (que era viernes) despues de clases mientras que los chicos fueron a ponerse el uniforme del equipo, zakuro y akimaru fueron al vestidor a ponerse su uniforme que consiste en:<strong>

**una falda azul marino con rayas blancas y rojas a cuadros (las rayas no estan muy marcadas) camisa blanca, con sueter y calcetas azul marino y zapatos negros. traian su cabello planchado y suelto. **

**salieron al campo y se quedaron esperando a que llegaran los directores y los compañeros de las chicas. de pronto un carro negro se para frente a las puertas de la escuela y de el carro bajan 2 hombres bien vestidos, 1 era alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y con lentes. el otro era un poco mas bajo, robusto, de tez morena y cabello cafe oscuro.**

creo que ya llegaron Li - decia midorikawa caminando hacia la mencionada

nombre midorikawa si no nos dices ni cuenta - decian las 2 mexicanas al unisono

pues si, que no lo ven - volvio a decir midorikawa mientras que las mexicanas se daban con su mano en la frente

papa de natsumi **(solo se que es el señor raimon pero no sabia como ponerle)**: Li, hablaremos con tu director y con el director del intercambio, si te necesitamos te llamamos

no hace falta señor - dijo tranquila Li - ya eh hablado con ellos el dia de ayer en la noche

akimaru: cuando lo has hecho?

recuerdas cuando llegamos a mi departamento y dijiste que ibas a ver la tele pero te quedaste dormida? -pregunto Li

akimaru: am... si?

zakuro: pues fue cuando recibi la llamada de la entrenadora que me dijo que los directores le habian dicho que me dijera que me llamaban para que fuera a verlos

akimaru*moviendo la cabeza conforme decia algo Li*: y te fuiste y no me despertaste!

zakuro: acaso no me sentiste? me cai con tu mochila "que no pusiste en tu cuarto" se me cayeron las cosas del cuarto de lavado, y azote la puerta al salir para ver si te despertabas, pero no estabas ocupada soñando con...

fubuki: _em zakuro... te hablan _*apuntando a los directores

hola Idaly, un gusto volver a verte - decia el señor de tez morena y robusto llamado director Mendoza

el gusto es mio señor - le devolvio el saludo la chica con un estrecho de manos, todos se quedaron con cara de wtf?

todos (exepto los mexicanos, los directores y la entrenadora presente): que no se llama zakuro?

zakuro: si mi nombre es zakuro, pero ellos me conocen por Idaly, cuando estudio en occidente mi acta de nacimiento marca Idaly y en oriente marca como zakuro

someoka: osea que te llamas idaly y a la vez zakuro?

exacto - asintio la oji-verde

todos: ohhh

director de raimon: pasen por favor señores y señorita *acto seguido los siguieron los 2 directores y la entrenadora (del equipo de futbol)*

**los chicos mexicanos recien llegados estaban platicando en la entrada de la secuendaria mientras que el equipo estaba viendo a ver si los invitaban a la practica despues de todo se suponia que pertenecian al equipo de futbol de la escuela de las mexicanas. por otro lado ellas estaban platicando bajo un arbol con fubuki.**

kabeyama: entonces capitan... los vamos a invitar a practicar?

endo: claro que si kabeyama, se supone que son del equipo de futbol del cual me platico mi prima *camina hacia ellos*

endo: hola! mi nombre es satoru endo y yo soy el capitan del equipo de futbol de esta secundaria, mucho gusto *hace reverencia* les gusta el futbol? les gustaria practicar con nosotros? *los chicos solo se le quedan viendo*

kido: _creo que no te entienden endo..._ *endo hace los ojos blancos y chiquitos*

¿?: yo les entiendo un poco, aunque mi japones es malo *se rasca la cabeza* oh lo siento dejenme presentarnos: el es Miguel Garay, Guillermo Contreras y yo soy Francisco Saucedo

*zakuro se atraganta* acto reflejo de akimaru: *akimaru le da golpecitos en la espalda*

zakuro: ya estoy bien... *se voltea hacia la bolita de los japoneses alrededor de los mexicanos y comienza a avanzar*

fubuki: a donde vas?

zakuro: a ver quienes son los que vinieron!

**despues de eso un chico de cabello negro, un poco largo y liso, de tez muy blanca y ojos color ambar se acerca corriendo y abraza a zakuro, akimaru al ver la cara del chico se queda atonita y zakuro se queda super sorprendida y muy sonrojada**

akimaru: Francisco?...

zakuro: QUE?

francisco: hace mucho tiempo que no las veia chicas! :D

**los ojos de Li se pusieron llorosos y luego abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a chico que tenia en frente, despues de eso akimaru se puso muy feliz y los abrazo a los 2, denuevo estaban juntos...**

**despues del reencuentro y de que las 2 chicas sludaran a miguel y a guillermo (Li ya lo perdono asi q ya no hay problema) fueron a practicar un rato todos juntos, se dividieron en 2 equipos y jugaron un partidillo para celebrar (si hicieramos eso en mi clase, estaria agotada n.n')**

entrenadora Liz: Idaly y Mariana vengan un momento por favor! ustedes igual chicos! *mirando a los mexicanos*

todos: que paso entrenadora?

mexicanas: hola entrenadora! *la abrazan*

antrenadora: hola niñas, ¿como va todo?

mexicanas: muy bien, es genial este lugar! *responden al unisono* }

entrenadora: me alegra mucho que disfruten su estancia aqui, pero necesitamos hablar sobre sus juegos en el futbol...

**acto seguido se fueron a un lugar aparta para hablar mas agusto...**

**despues los directores volvieron y los mexicanos regresaron, luego anunciaron que iban a hacer la prueba de canto puesto que el partidillo contaba como la evaluacion por parte del equipo de futbol**

**todos los que estaban presentes fueron al auditorio y las chicas se acomodaron para cantar**

**_y esta es la cancion que las chicas cantan, su nombre es "again de flyleaf" _**

_I love the way that your heart breaks_  
><em>with every injustice and deadly fate<em>  
><em>Praying it all be new<em>  
><em>and living like it all depends on you<em>

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
><em>trying to find air to breathe again<em>  
><em>And only surrender will help you now<em>  
><em>I love you please see and believe again<em>

_I love that you're never satisfied_  
><em>with face value wisdom and happy lies<em>  
><em>you take what they say and go back and cry<em>  
><em>you're so close to me that you nearly died<em>

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
><em>trying to find air to breathe again<em>  
><em>And only surrender will help you now<em>  
><em>I love you please see and believe again<em>

_they don't have to understand you_  
><em>be strong<em>  
><em>wait and know I understand you<em>  
><em>be strong<em>  
><em>be strong<em>

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
><em>trying to find air to breathe again<em>  
><em>Only surrender will help you now<em>  
><em>The floodgates are breaking <em>  
><em>they're pouring out<em>

_Here you are down on your knees _  
><em>trying to find air to breathe <em>  
><em>right where I want you to be again<em>  
><em>i love you please see and believe again<em>

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
><em>trying to find air to breathe again<em>  
><em>Right where I want you to be again<em>  
><em>See and believe!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>bien espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza pero todo se borraba de mi compu ¬¬*<strong>

**lamento la tardanza mari-chan ya sabes porque**

**luego actualizo que me voy a dormir! **

**buenas noches/dias/tardes**

**sayonara matta ne!  
><strong>


	17. 0211 en Raimon

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

hola! no eh actualizado en varias semanas...si creo que si, siento mucho eso. pero ya estoy aqui!

disclaimer?: que aburrido, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 17: dia de muertos en raimon<strong>_

**despues de que las chicas terminaran de cantar todos los chicos del equipo comenzaron a aplaudir lo mas alto que podian, los mexicanos no se sorprendian mucho, sabian de los dones de sus amigas, a su vez las mexicanas estaban mas que felices, sonrojadas porque los chicos no les quitaron los ojos de encima, ni siquiera parpadearon, en fin fue un dia especial. pero lo bueno termina...**

lo han hecho genial chicas! - les dijo, mas bien grito entusiasmado endo

esperarlas a oir cantar valio la pena - decia shiro sonriente

me gusto su interpretacion - dijo kido acercandoseles

me encanto esa cancion! - dijo goenji sumandoseles con estrellitas en los ojos **el genero de "Again" de Flyleaf es algo asi como rock **

APOCALIPSIS! - gritaban al unisono midorikawa y zakuro corriendo en circulos los 2 juntos

que no ocurrira el apocalipsis! - gritaban igual al unisono akimaru y hiroto, un poco ya cansados y tomaron del cuello de la blusa y camiseta a los 2 pequeños que gritaron apocalipsis

kogure: que te sucede kabeyama?

es que, es que me me da miedo! - decia temblando kabeyama

zakuro: sabias que era una broma kabeyama?

midorikawa: si?

asi es - decia sonriendo la oji-verde - no temas kabeyama, no ocurrira nada

midorikawa: entonces porque dije eso?

akimaru: si no sabes tu... como quieres que sepa yo?

**al dia siguiente...**

shiro: noto algo rara a zakuro...

kido: tienes razon, la eh notado muy triste desde ayer en la tarde, despues de que viera a sus antiguos compañeros

kazemaru: no habran sido sentimientos encontrados?

kido: dudo mucho...

endo: enserio? no me habia dado cuenta **-el nunca se da cuenta ¬¬* **

kazemaru: endo... tu nunca te das cuenta **-pensamos igual *-***

goenji: yo concuerdo con kido, despues de que terminaron de cantar, zakuro comenzo a comportarse algo rara

son fechas dolorosas para ella - decia akimaru con hiroto al lado mientrs que llegaban a la bolita

kazemaru: como que son fechas dolorosas para ella?

kido: si akimaru, explicate

hiroto: Li ha perdido a su abuela, y a 3 de sus tios

endo: pobre de mi prima...

hiroto: aparte perdio a un primo, al cual lo queria mucho

akimaru: exactamente hace un año que un primo de zakuro murio tras una operacion

fubuki: estaba enfermo?

hiroto: no exactamente, zakuro era quien estaba enferma

todos(excepto akimaru y hiroto): ZAKURO!

akimaru: SI! ZAKURO!

**en una heladereria de Cd. Inazuma**

zakuro: _parece que alguien grito mi nombre..._

francisco: _sabias que no eres la unica zakuro en este mundo?_

_si pero, me parecio haber oido la voz de akimaru... _- decia extrañada la oji-verde

glup *trago* decian algo? - pregunto midorikawa despues de atragantarse de helado

francisco:no... *zakuro asintio* puedes seguir comiendo de tu helado midorikawa

como quieran - midorikawa siguio atragantandose despues de pronunciar estas palabras

**mientras que midorikawa seguia atragantandose de helado, akimaru y francisco estaban callados y solo movian la nieve de su plato con la cuchara, las expresiones que tenian ambos en sus caras eran de tristeza aparte de que no lucian bien**

**volviendo al parque donde estaban los muchachos platicando...**

kazemaru: y nos pueden decir?

hiroto: zakuro no queria que se preocuparan por ella

akimaru: asi que nos dijo que les contaramos

endo: ya entiendo...

**en ese momento iban pasando 3 personas por el parque, uno era peli-verde, otro era peli-negro y una rubia oscura. **

francisco: miren ahi estan los chicos

midorikawa: es cierto, vamos con ellos?

si... -respondio zakuro y despues de eso se acercaron a los chicos

endo: chicos!

hola endo! -grito francisco a endo en forma de saludo

kazemaru: que estan haciendo aqui?

zakuro: que acaso no podemos venir?

kazemaru: si...

zakuro: el parque es tuyo?

kazemaru: no...

luego... - decia zakuro en un tono de enfado falso - es mentira kazemaru ^^*

midorikawa: salimos un rato y pasamos por aqui nos quedaba de paso

hiroto: oh ya veo...

**los chicos siguieron hablando tratando de que francisco se sintiera mas comodo en compañia de los japoneses ya que desde el dia anterior no se le despegaba a zakuro y si no estaba zakuro estaba con akimaru y si no estaba con los mexicanos (que ellos se quedaban solo con la entrenadora) mientras que las mexicanas hablaban por lo bajito y cierto peli-crema tenia sus manos en la nuca y las miraba despistadamente (si no saben como es lo de manos en la nuca, bueno es como se pone mido-chan en el capi en el que fuyukka se lleva a endo a la neveria)**

zakuro: _ya les dijiste?_

_en eso estaba antes de que llegaran - _susurro akimaru

_y en donde quedaron - _pregunto intrigada la rubia oscura

akimaru: _en lo de la operacion _

_ok... _- dijo zakuro - chicos quiero terminar de contarles lo que no terminaron akimaru y hiroto, gracias chicos ^^*

hiroto: nos quedamos en lo de la operacion Li

midorikawa: cual operacion?

akimaru: una que le hicieron al primo de zakuro

zakuro: bien pues mi primo se llamaba Masaru, el era el mejor. siempre en verano venia a japon a visitarlo y el en invierno iba a mexico. siempre estabamos juntos, decian que eramos novios o eramos hermanos je. pero cuando regrese de italia comenze a sentirme mal y mis padres me llevaron al doctor y el dijo que se oia raro mi corazon, entonces fuimos con un cardiologo. Su respuesta fue que habia una anomalia en mi corazon, despues de los estudios los doctores hablaron con mis padres y ellos hablaron con mi hermano pero jamas me dijeron nada.

kazemaru: y porque no te dijeron nada?

kido: tal vez no querian preocuparla

zakuro: exacto, desde entonces mi hermano no me trataba igual, era mas lindo conmigo... bueno y pues segui con mi vida normal... hasta el año pasado despues del entrenamiento

akimaru: ah si ya recuerdo ese dia, despues de los duros examenes n.n'

francisco: cuando caiste desmayada despues de ese gran tiro y tuvimos que llevarte al hospital, si ya recuerdo ese dia

zakuro: si... pues toda mi familia habia ido a verme y recuerdo muchas flores y ositos de peluche en el cuarto, akimaru y francisco habian ido a verme despues de clases. Recuerdo que el doctor entro y dijo que tenia malas noticias que decirnos

midorikawa: de la muerte de tu primo?

hiroto: pero si Li era quien estaba hospitalizada

zakuro: no, era otra cosa, el doctor dijo que teniamos que encontrar a un donante de corazon, un corazon que no tuviera mucha diferencia del mio para que pudiera trabajar bien en mi cuerpo

endo: con que necesitabas un corazon uh?

zakuro: si... al dia siguiente sufri un paro cardiaco, lograron que mi pulso volviera a la normalidad

francisco: lilly **asi le dice de cariño a zakuro por su primer nombre **sufrio un segundo paro cardiaco justo cuando estabamos platicando despues de clases, verdad akimaru?

akimaru: si, el doctor aviso que se necesitaba urgentemente hacer le transplante de corazon o si no zakuro iba a...

morir- completo hiroto

si, moriria tras el tercer ataque al corazon - decia triste zakuro - asi que era urgente encontrar el donante. Esa tarde, antes de que Francisco y Akimaru se retiraran tras haberme quedado dormida, ellos escucharon una conversacion...

_**Flashback de akimaru y francisco**_

pero mama, zakuro va a morir! - decia inquieto un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grisaceos

a ti no te incumbe ese asunto Masaru - decia histerica la mujer de cabello y ojos negros

claro que si, ella es mi prima! - decia masaru elevando mas la voz

ya no hay nada que nos vincule a ellos hijo - dijo tras un suspiro de tristeza la mujer cansada

lo dices por mi padre no? - masaru escupio las palabras enojado sorprendiendo a su madre - mama, zakuro esta sufriendo lo mismo que papa y terminara igual si no se le dona un corazon

no te dejare que te dejes quitar la vida por ella, tienes muchas cosas que vivir! - chillo la mujer en lagrimas

mama... moriras de cancer, como crees que me quedare yo sin las personas que mas amo - comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas de los ojos del chico de ojos grises

las personas que mas amas? - se sorprendio de nuevo aquella triste madre al conocer la desicion de su hijo

si, perdi a papa, si no hacemos nada por ella perdere a zakuro ante mis ojos y volvere a sufrir tras verte a ti morir madre - dijo por fin rompiendo a llorar masaru, su madre lo abrazo protectoramente

siento mucho hijo que este cancer no se pueda curar... me queda poco tiempo... asi que si quieres iremos a hablar con el doctor, ¿que te parece masaru? - pronuncio la mujer por ultima vez tras haber quedado de acuerdo con su hijo

_**fin Flashback de akimaru y francisco**_

kazemaru: y oyeron todo eso?

hai - contestaron al unisono los mexicanos

ahora entiendo, tu primo masaru fue el que te dono el corazon, no es asi zakuro? - pregunto goenji tras haber quedado callado durante largo rato

si, fue masaru quien me regalo su corazon. cuando desperte a la mañana siguiente ahi estaban mis primos ayari, akiko **(espero que los recuerden) **y masaru. ayari y akiko dijeron que iban a la cafeteria porque morian de hambre, fue alli donde masaru me dijo que ya habian encontrado al donante, pero nunca me dijo que era el! - pronuncio la oji-verde mientras sus ojos se humedecian

kido: y si te hubiera dicho que era el, aun habrias aceptado el corazon?

no! porque querria quitarle la vida a mi primo y usarla yo en su lugar? - respondio dolida zakuro - para el mediodia todos estaban ahi, deseandome suerte y dandome bendiciones para que todo saliera bien, recuerdo las palabras de mi primo _"yo entrare contigo a la operacion zaku-chan, entendido" _yo solo asenti mientras lo veia recostarse en la camilla de al lado en la sala de operaciones, mientras que el tomaba fuertemente mi mano, despues de que me sedaran... mi primo ya habia muerto! - ahora si rompio a llorar aun con mas fuerza zakuro, y francisco la abrazo sobreprotectoramente para calmarla

endo: asi que en estas fechas hace un año te hicieron ese transplante?

zakuro:si...

**y asi quedo hecho esa tarde, los chicos volvieron a sus respectivas casas. mientras que las mexicanas le enseñaban la ciudad a su amigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zakuro pov<strong>

_"el dia de hoy casi todos los del equipo me han estado evadiendo, no me han hablado y tal vez estaran ocultandome algo?"_

hey kido!- le grito a kido y corre hacia mi

lo siento zakuro - decia kido agitado - tengo que llevar este material al salon de artes, nos vemos luego

esta bien - le conteste algo extrañada - platicamos luego!

_"porque todos me evaden... esque acaso dije algo que los hiciera enojar -**mira al cielo** __como estaras Masaru..." _

_en eso un chico viene corriendo hacia mi y choca conmigo_

hey, ten mas cuidado, no deberias de embobarte mirando al cielo - decia el chiquillo mientras se levantaba y recogia el material que se le habia escapado de las manos

como que me fije, tu eres el que deberia tener cuidado cuando corras - le conteste, parecia que iba apurado hacia algun lugar

zakuro...-se quedo estatico cuando levanto la cara al igual que yo

a donde llevas ese material toramaru - levante los papeles de colores que se le cayeron mientras corria

am, am... no le puedo decir zakuro - contesto nervioso toramaru

y porque no? _el dia de hoy nadie quiere hablar conmigo _- conteste

no es usted, somos nosotros... am... nos vemos en el entrenamiento! - dijo toramaru para salir corriendo

como que ellos?... - dije para volver adentro a mis clases

**Fin Zakuro pov**

**asi siguio el dia, todos evitaban el contacto con zakuro y si lo tenian lo cortaban rapidamente, lo que deprimia aun mas el dia de nuestra amiga. (ese dia es 2 de noviembre, celebracion de dia de muertos en mexico :P) recibio una llamada de sus primos ayari y akiko mientras estaba en el vestidor de chicas poniendose el uniforme del equipo, tenia el telefono en alta voz mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta alta. (me da flojera ponerles la conversacion asi que despues de que termina se los encuentra fuera de los vestidores) lo que le subio mucho los animos a nuestra amiga.**

zakuro: y que estan haciendo aqui?

akiko: ya te dije, venimos a visitarte!

ayari: creiste que te ibamos a dejar sola hoy

zakuro: pero iba a ir despues del entrenamiento

akiko: cual entrenamiento?

el de futbol - respondieron al unisono zakuro y ayari de lo mas normal - oh espera tu no sabias, verdad?

akiko: porque no me habian dicho!

ejeje - contestaron los otros 2 - bueno... huye!

**zakuro y ayari salieron corriendo hasta llegar al campo con akiko pisandoles los talones. los chicos estaban acomodados como si fuera una piramide, intentando ocultar algo. Para no chocar con ellos, Ayari, quien iba en frente, se paro de golpe. Zakuro quien iba detras tropezo con ayari y sucedio lo mismo con akiko. cuando los 3 ya estaban de pie, los chicos del equipo se dispersaron y dejaron ver:**

**UN ALTAR DE MUERTOS DEDICADO AL PRIMO DE ZAKURO: MASARU**

SORPRESA! -dijeron al unisono los del equipo, las managers y los mexicanos

wow... como hicieron eso? y donde consiguieron el material? - pregunto sorprendida zakuro - y aquien va dedicado si yo aun estoy viva... *mira hacia donde se encuentra una foto* _Masaru..._

kazemaru: sabiamos lo importante que era para ti, asi que le preguntas a akimaru y a Saucedo si habia alguna celebracion

y estamos aqui!- dijo endo

akimaru: que lilly? acaso no ah quedado genial? y... no tienes algo que decirnos? *hablando en español*

eres asombrosa mariana! te quiero! - grito a los 4 vientos mientras corria a abrazarla - eres la mejor! *llorando*

**despues de buen rato y que terminaran de comerse el pan de muerto extra que habian hecho, todos estaban muy felices platicando sobre el centro de atencion del momento: Masaru, el primo de los Li.**

**Mientras que todos estaban sentados alrededor de Zakuro mientras contaba de Masaru junto a los otros Li, un peli-crema estaba apartado entre los arboles mientras un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grisaceos hacia su aparicion por primera vez en el mundo de los mortales.**

pe-pero si eres el chico de la foto! - dijo goenji en voz alta

guarda silencio, que no te escuchen o te tacharan de loco :) - decia el chico de cabellos rubios

pero si estas muerto - decia sorprendido

ja que delicadeza tienes, si pero queria ver como esta zakuro *dirije su vista a la mencionada* - dijo Masaru un poco triste

pues ahi la tienes, aun esta viva... gracias a ti - dijo goenji mientras se le salio una pequeña sonrisa

entonces si fue una decision buena, eh? que te parece? - mientras lo veia por el rabillo del ojo, pronuncio masaru

no fue buena para ti... _pero para mi si..._ - pronunciaba goenji por lo bajo para que no se le escuchara, aun con la pequeña sonrisa de lado

ahora comprendo... _si esta en buenas manos, no deberia preocuparme - pronuncio _masaru por lo bajo esperando no ser escuchado

de quien hablas? - pregunto inocente goenji

pues de mi prima, zakuro. Digo que esta en buenas manos estando contigo... o me equivoco? - pregunto masaru viendo fijamente a los ojos negros del peli-crema

por supuesto, ella estara muy bien a mi lado, de eso no deberias preocuparte - pronuncio goenji con una postura y voz firme

ahora ya estoy mas tranquilo, bueno... me retiro, gusto haber conocido al goleador de fuego de japon :) - dijo masaru mientras pasaba la luz - espera, antes de que me vaya. una mujer de cabello chino y gris oscuro, me dijo que te recordara que te ama mucho a ti y a tu pequeña hermana, al igual a tu padre. Dice que tambien le des gracias a Nana por cuidarte a ti y a tu hermana. eso es todo, cuida mucho a zakuro.

**por fin el espiritu de masaru se devolvio al cielo al caer la noche. mientras tanto...**

adelantense, en un momento los alcanzo chicos, voy por mis cosas! - grito zakuro hacia los Li y los mexicanos

akimaru: esta bien pero no tardes!

no tardo!- fue la respuesta de la rubia oscura mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila y bolsa

zakuro... - decia el unico integrante de raimon que quedaba en el campo mientras que la mencionada volteaba

goenji, que haces aqui? pense que ya habias vuelto a casa- dijo zakuro mas para ella que para el peli-crema

zakuro, yo... - pronuncio algo bajo el goleador de fuego y acto seguido la tomo entre sus brazos en forma de abrazo

que ocurre goenji? te sientes mal? quieres que te lleve al medico? - zakuro comenzaba a preocuparse

_no... me siento bien, no te preocupes "lo que pasa es que creo que te amo" _- goenji completo en sus pensamientos la oracion que no se creia capaz de decircelo en la cara a su preciada oji-verde

* * *

><p>espero y les guste el caoi, lamento la tardanza pero la tarea, bloqueo de ideas y flojero no lo habia terminado<p>

contenta Mari-chan ya lo termine, bueno nos leemos luego

matta ne!

Li Zakuro0

PD: lamento poner algo del 2 de noviembre pero eso se me ocurrio ^^


	18. Una linda navidad

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Hola! como están? espero que muy bien!

Bueno los dejo con el capi y el disclaimer

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, desgraciadamente T^T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 18: una linda navidad<strong>_

_**-al día siguiente...-**_

**Akimaru y Zakuro estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a sus amigos y a la entrenadora que volvían a México.**

Entrenadora: bueno chicos les doy unos minutos que se supone que ya deberíamos estar en el avión** -dicho esto se despidió de un abrazo de Akimaru y Zakuro-**

Guillermo: gracias entrenadora. Bueno chicas, su rey se les va *los chicos comienzan a reír* ya paren de reír! Bye Mariana *la abraza* Bye Lilly *la abraza por laaargo rato*

Zakuro: etto... Guillermo... creo que me asfixias... *Guillermo la suelta* que te valla bien ^^

Miguel: nos vemos! las voy a extrañar *abraza a Akimaru* _si el tal Kido te hace algo, me vas a llamar y me dirás lo que te hizo y te prometo que estoy aquí al día sig. Pateándole el trasero_ *Akimaru rio nerviosa, la soltó de su abrazo* y ahora quien me va a ayudar en matemáticas! *abraza a Zakuro*

Zakuro: con que para eso me quieres chiquillo *a Zakuro le sale una aura oscura, ella se hace grande y miguel pequeño, a todos les sale una gotita bajando por la nuca* también te voy a extrañar mucho! *cambiando totalmente su expresión mientras francisco y Akimaru se despedían*

Francisco: y ya sabes mariana eh *hablando como si fuera su hermano mayor* ven Lilly, te voy a extrañar!** -corrió a abrazarla y ella también, mientras se abrazaban se movían de un lado a otro (como cuando ves a una amiga tuya que no habías visto desde hace laaargo tiempo)-**

Zakuro: yo también te quiero!

_**-varios minutos de despedidas después-**_

**Las chicas se encontraban casi pegadas al ventanal del aeropuerto con vista al avión donde los mexicanos se habían subido, la última vez que se habían despedido había sido así y a decir verdad había dolido un poco separarse de nuevo, pero ellos tenían que volver a la escuela.**

Zakuro: oye Akimaru, que te susurro miguel?

Akimaru: am... "le digo o no?" me dijo: _si el tal Kido te hace algo, me vas a llamar y me dirás lo que te hizo y te prometo que estoy aquí al día sig. Pateándole el trasero_. **-decía roja a más no poder-**

Zakuro: jajaja! miguel no cambiara *se seca una lagrima que se le escapo* déjame le mando un mensaje antes de que despegue el avión *saca su celular y comienza a escribir en el*

**-en el avión...-**

*se escucha una canción de rock que asusta a todos excepto a Guillermo y a francisco*

Francisco: que miguel, la novia? *Guillermo y él se ríen*

Miguel: ja-ja-ja graciosito -**saca el celular**- "nuevo mensaje" "leer": no te preocupes por Mariana, si kido-kun le hace algo, para eso estoy yo con ella no? vete tranquilo que yo te digo si algo fuera de lo normal pasa eh! que tengan un lindo viaje! :P: "mensaje enviado a las 14:25, remitente: Lilly"

Zakuro: oh me respondió "nuevo mensaje" "leer": vale! pero si pasa algo y no me lo dices, luego me entero, te va a ir como en feria: -a Zakuro se le dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras regresaban al apartamento-

-**un mes con unos cuantos días después...-**

**Un chico con una bandita naranja festejaba porque ya habían terminado los duros exámenes y porque ya casi estaban de vacaciones! las managers del equipo les habían dado la idea de que hicieran una cena para noche buena y unos minutos antes de terminar los entrenamientos poco a poco se fueron poniendo de acuerdo, al último iba a ser en la mansión Kido por el espacio y además porque en la noche hacia mucho frio como para aguantar la cena afuera.**

Haruna: pero quien haría la comida

Natsumi no cocina! -se escuchó entre la bolita- kogure! - se escuchó una haruna muy enojada-

Endo: Zakuro cocina muy rico!

Fubuki: endo tiene razón, porque no nos haces un platillo mexicano, Zakuro?

Zakuro: hay porque yo? si Akimaru sabe cocinar más que yo?

*Akimaru y Kido están hablando* yo no podría hacerlo, tengo que conseguir unos materiales y tendría que ayudarle a Kido y a Toramaru a adornar el salon-decia Akimaru mientras que Zakuro la asesinaba con la mirada-

Zakuro: vale, hare enchiladas, eso es muy fácil

**-24 de diciembre-**

**Todos estaban alistándose o preparando lo que iban a llevar a la mansión, mientras que Zakuro estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras hacia el platillo que le llevaría a los chicos, alguien abrió la puerta pero no se percató quien había sido sino hasta que llego a la cocina hasta donde ella estaba.**

Akimaru: Zakuro, vine por los adornos que se me habían olvidado.

Zakuro: está bien Akimaru...

Akimaru: te sientes bien? te noto algo distraída *voltea a verle la cara, pues ella le contesto de espaldas* porque lloras?

Emm, no estaba llorando, sabes que me lloran los ojos con el chile -decía la ojo-verde mientras con la manga del suéter se limpiaba los ojos-

Akimaru: pues no creo que si haya ocurrido eso se te oyera así la voz.

No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya te alistaras? -preguntaba Zakuro, mientras trataba de regresar su voz a la normalidad-

Am si voy por mi ropa para darme una ducha rápido, aparte, donde están los copos de nieve de papel que hiciste? -pregunto Akimaru-

Están por allá -dijo Zakuro mientras apuntaba hacia la barrita-

Akimaru: vale pues, me iré a dar la ducha *pone los copos de papel junto a su bolsa mientras ve un álbum de fotos y lo ojea* _ya veo porque Zakuro estaba llorando..._

**Akimaru se dio su baño, se cambió de ropas, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de Zakuro recordándole que tenía que ir a casa de Kido, que no se fuera a tardar más de lo normal. Cuando Akimaru iba en camino recibió mensajes de texto de Miguel, siguió mandándole mensajes todo el camino hasta que llego a la mansión, después de eso término de ayudar a Kido a decorar.**

**Mientras que en el apartamento de las chicas, Zakuro estaba acomodando la comida en un recipiente blanco muy grande donde le cupo todo (de que tamaño era? o. O) se alisto y salió del edificio de los apartamentos con ese gran recipiente blanco en sus manos, caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos iba a atravesar un cruce cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la saco de sus pensamientos**

Goenji: a dónde vas Zakuro? la casa de Kido está por allá

Zakuro: eh? ah es cierto, perdona

Goenji: porque tan distraída, pensé que te gustaban estas fechas

Zakuro: si, me gustan estas fiestas pero acostumbraba estar con mi...

Con tu familia? - pregunto Goenji interrumpiéndola- o con tus amigos?

Con Masaru, mi primo - contesto ella un poco triste - pero ya no pasa nada

Goenji: bueno, si necesitas hablar o algo, aquí me tienes de acuerdo?

Zakuro: gracias :)

**Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hizo, los dos iban caminando juntos y Goenji le veía de reojo a la mexicana y se percató de que llevaba esa caja blanca en sus manos, se regañaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta, Zakuro se sintió observada por el goleador de fuego y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**Goenji se puso delante de ella parando su andar. Él le dio indicios de que quería tomar la caja.**

No te preocupes Goenji, yo puedo sola – dijo Zakuro apoyando la caja en su pierna para poder volverla a tomar bien – en serio no te preocupes, no pesa nada

Te podrías lastimar, mejor déjame yo te ayudo – le dijo Goenji con una de sus más Lindas sonrisas y acerco sus manos a la caja, pero no se percató que Li todavía tenía sus manos sobre ellas y las tomo, quito rápido sus manos, no solo porque las puso sobre las de Zakuro sino porque las sentía raras.

Zakuro, tienes tus manos muy heladas – exclamo un tanto asustado Goenji

Jajá calma no estoy muerta ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que siempre soy muy fría, nada del otro mundo – dijo un tanto divertida Zakuro

No, pero se sienten diferentes tus manos… Cambiando de tema, como te ha ido con eso de la marca que tienes en tu pierna? – pregunto intrigado Goenji

Zakuro: ha pues ya no me han molestado, es algo bueno sabes, sin ellos no hay preocupaciones y así puedo descansar un poco y no andar tan estresada.

Goenji: pues me alegra

**Siguieron caminando y platicando mientras que llegaban a la casa de Kido, llegaron y un mayordomo les abrió la puerta.**

Mayordomo: oh señorita Li, pase por favor. Joven Goenji, no sabía que la señorita Li era su novia

Es porque no lo somos señor – respondió Zakuro con simpleza mientras que Goenji luchaba por devolverse a su color de piel natural

Mayordomo: oh que lastima, perdonen mi confusión, ya estoy algo viejo. Pasen por favor, para que no pasen más frio.

**Mientras que Li y Goenji pasaban dentro y dejaban sus sacos y cambiaban de zapatos, se escuchó como unos pasos se dirigían a ellos. Cuando ambos levantaron su vista vieron a un joven vestido con una camisa y pantalones de vestir negros, sus ojos de un color carmín fueron los que atraparon a Zakuro dejándola muda durante unos momentos**

Jajaja, nunca te había visto sin los googles Kido –dijo Goenji riéndose mientras que Zakuro salía de su pequeño trance.- tu Zakuro, lo habías visto sin los googles?

Es Kido? Nunca te había visto sin ellos Kido! – decía Zakuro asombrada mientras se le acercaba – me gustan tus ojos Kido

Pues tus ojos también están bonitos, lo que pasa es que perdí una apuesta y tuve que quitármelos –decía Kido mientras le bajaba una gotita por la nuca

Akimaru… - dijo Zakuro a lo que Kido asintió – esa chica nunca cambiara, por cierto en qué dirección queda tu cocina? No recuerdo muy bien

Kido: hacia haya *apuntando hacia la cocina* tú la acompañaras, no Goenji?

**A lo que Goenji asintió. Zakuro recordó donde estaba la cocina y le indico al goleador de fuego donde colocara la caja con comida. Ya que la dejaron ahí fueron al salón donde estaba el resto del equipo, y endo vio a Goenji y le dijo:**

Endo: llegas tarde como siempre Goenji: D

**Después de que bailaran y platicaran un poco se pusieron a cenar, algo que sorprendió mucho a nuestra querida Zakuro fue que los chicos lo primero con lo que arrasaron fueron las enchiladas que ella preparo.**

Y eso que dices que cocinas mal eh Zakuro – reía por lo bajo Akimaru, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

Es que de verdad cocino mal, yo digo que ellos se atragantaron con mi comida para no saborearla tal y como lo hacemos cuando natsumi cocina – decía deprimida la mexicana

Natsumi: que yo que Zakuro?

Nada natsumi, nada –dijo Akimaru callándola mientras la empujaba para que no estuviera tan cerca de ellas mientras natsumi le hacía señales con los ojos y dedos de que las vigilaría

**Por fin dieron las 12:00 am y cada quien se felicitó para desearse una feliz navidad, cada uno de ellos le dieron a sus amigos más cercanos un pequeño regalito. Zakuro se acercó a endo y le dio una pequeña almohada con forma de balón, a Kido le dio un pingüinito de peluche con una capa y unos googles, a su amiga Akimaru le regalo un collar con un dije de nota musical y un balón de futbol, a Fubuki le dio un copo de nieve tallado en vidrio (si se puede eh, una amiga mía sabe hacerlo :)) y se acercó un poco tímida a Goenji y de su bolsa saco una caja rectangular un poco grande envuelta en papel naranja con un listón rojo**

Zakuro: toma Goenji este es para ti *le entrega la cajita*

Enserio es para mí? –decía sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez Goenji

Noo cómo crees, es para otro Goenji shuuya. Solo quería ver la reacción en tu cara – dijo Zakuro bromeando, Goenji se le quedo viendo – que no lo vas a abrir? Dedique mis tardes en vano?

**Y como rayo el goleador de fuego abre la cajita con sumo cuidado y ve una bufanda blanca con una llama de fuego tejida en ella y saca la bufanda de su caja**

Goenji: la hiciste tu Zakuro?

Zakuro: perdona que haya salido tan fea, pero es que Akimaru no es tan buena maestra que digamos, era difícil entenderle

No, está linda, me gusta – y acto seguido Goenji se pone la bufanda alrededor de su cuello – muchas gracias, y toma esto es para ti *le da una cajita morada*

Wa, no me lo esperaba, arigatou Goenji-kun – dice la mexicana mientras abría la cajita – mira es un portarretratos, hey esa no es la foto que nos tomamos en Tokio?

Goenji: si esa es

Zakuro: pensé que ellos se la quedaban

Goenji: pues yo los convencí para que me dieran la foto, también saca el retrato de la cajita y mira lo que hay dentro

**Zakuro quito el portarretratos de encima y vio una cadenita con un pequeño balón con una llamita de fuego.**

Que linda cadenita, gracias Goenji – dijo Zakuro mientras sacaba la cadena de su cajita

Quieres que te la ponga? – pregunto Goenji

Por favor – le respondió Zakuro mientras que se daba media vuelta y levantaba su cabello despejando su cuello hasta que Goenji se la puso – aw gracias esta linda

**Akimaru y Zakuro se juntaron para ensenarle una a la otra lo que les habían regalado**

Y a ti que te regalo Kido, Akimaru? – pregunto la ojo-verde con voz picara

Este gran peluche – le respondió Akimaru un poco rojita enseñándole un peluche gigante – y a ti que te dio Goenji? *apuntando lo que Li tenía en las manos*

Como supiste que esto me lo dio Goenji?- dijo asustada Zakuro por lo capaz que era su amiga – y es un portarretratos con una foto que nos tomamos en Tokio y esta cadenita *mostrándosela*

Akimaru: lo supe porque vienes roja y porque te brillan los ojos, aparte está linda la cadenita que te regalo, por cierto… se ven lindos juntos jajaja

**La fiesta se terminó más o menos a las 2:00 am cuando todos empezaban a abandonar la mansión Kido para ir a sus respectivas casas**

Zakuro: estuvo padre la fiesta Kido, deberías de dejar ver tus ojos más seguido * lo abraza*

Kido: si claro, por supuesto que no me los voy a quitar

Zakuro: entonces ese será uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo

Akimaru: dejen de pelearse como niños pequeños, feliz navidad Kido *lo abraza*

Kido: feliz navidad para ti también Akimaru, váyanse con cuidado ok? Nos vemos luego chicas

**Y Akimaru y Zakuro fueron a su apartamento para dormir un poco, ya que tendrían que viajar en la mañana a Hong Kong para ver a su familia.**

* * *

><p>Hola! Feliz año nuevo! Perdonen por desearles feliz año nuevo hasta ahorita, pero más vale tarde que nunca verdad?<p>

Les debo una disculpa grande por no haber actualizado rápido pero es que eh tenido problemas con mi fanfiction

Si les gustaría que algo pasara en la historia déjenme un review con la idea y veré si se acopla

Bueno me voy, ojala y hayan empezado su año 2012 con el pie derecho y que se cumplan todas sus metas: D

Li Zakuro0 fuera! Paz!


	19. La Revelacion De Rika

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

Hola! Yo sé que no tengo perdón de nadie para aparecer así pero seré sincera, me daba flojera escribir algo aunque me remordía la conciencia un poco y como hice una promesa voy a cumplirla :)

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, desgraciadamente T^T

Al Capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: La Revelacion De "Rika"<strong>_

**Todos estaban calentando para comenzar en forma el entrenamiento, cuando terminaron, endo fue el primero en pisar la cancha y una niebla se comenzó a hacer presente…**

**Cuando comenzaba a dispersarse la niebla se apreciaban dos figuras muy parecidas entre sí. La niebla se dispersó totalmente y endo quedo cara a cara con los dos chicos que estaban presentes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello verde y atado en dos coletas bajas, sus ojos también eran verdes y su pupila era como la de los gatos, la línea negra y fina de arriba abajo y el otro tenía el cabello negro con destellos azulados, también traía su cabello en dos coletas bajas pero a excepción que de ellas caían 2 plumas azul oscuro, sus ojos eran azules y su pupila también era una línea negra, fina que iba de izquierda a derecha.**

Hiroto: y ustedes quiénes son?

¿?: No es tan importante que sepan nuestros nombres, solo quiero a mi minina de vuelta

Kogure: ¿Minina?

¿?: Si… venimos a buscar a la tipa que le gusta a mí hermano y como me ha dado mucha lata, quiero llevármela ya.

**En ese justo momento Zakuro iba llegando corriendo, disculpándose por haber tardado tanto y con ella venia Fubuki tratando de alcanzar el paso de la mexicana. El primer chico era Jake, luego salto para quedar frente a Zakuro y jalarla de la muñeca.**

Déjala! – Dijo Fubuki para luego darle una patada a Jake haciendo que soltara a Zakuro

Mi mano – decía Zakuro mientras se tomaba su muñeca y se sobaba – Gracias :)

Te crees muy listo ah? – Dijo Shadow poniéndose detrás de Fubuki con una daga rozando su cuello – Jake llévate a la chica, no pierdas tiempo!

**Jake tomo por detrás a Zakuro para tratar de ponerle unas esposas de luz, Goenji corrió y pateo un balón directo a la cabeza de Jake con su "Tornado de Fuego" pero fue tarde, Jake logro ponerle las esposas y Zakuro no podía sacar sus manos.**

Que no puedas hacer algo simple – Dijo Shadow para aventar a Fubuki a un lado y correr para tomar de frente a Li y después de dar unos pasos desaparecer

Zakuro! – Grito Asustada Akimaru mientras veía la escena – Se la han llevado

No me digas – dijo Fudo sarcástico

**Todos quedaron en shock ante tal escena que solo duro varios minutos, pues voltearon a ver al cielo al escuchar un ruido estruendoso y ver caer una extraña figura. Ese ser callo de pie frente a ellos que luego se derrumbó tras un choque de electricidad por parte de las pulseras que tenía en las muñecas. **

Volveré a por ti! – Se escuchó una voz que provenía desde algún punto del cielo

Estas bien? – Dijo Aki para arrodillarse cerca del cuerpo del ser que estaba tendido en el suelo

Eh... eh… - el ser trataba de articular palabras pero no podía, al parecer el electrochoque le causó serios daños y la caída de gran altura igual

Tráeme el botequín Haruna, por favor – Dijo Fuyuuka mientras Haruna salía corriendo por el botequín

Ella está bien? – Pregunto preocupado Endo mientras veía el cuerpo en el suelo

Parece que si – Dijo Kido mientras se ponía de pie y volvía Haruna con el botequín en sus manos

Ya volví, toma Fuyuuka – Dijo la peli-azul para después alcanzarle el botequín a la mencionada

Gracias – Dijo Fuyuuka mientras sacaba material para curar las heridas y quemaduras. Las tipo esposas de luz que llevaba en sus muñecas dejaron de resplandecer para quedarse en un gris apagado y abrirse de golpe

**~Varios minutos después~**

**El ser que estaba tendido en el suelo volvía en sí, un poco asustado al ver a tantas personas alrededor…**

Mmm… ¿qué paso? – Decía mientras se sentaba y sobaba sus muñecas – Estoy en la Tierra ¿cierto?

Goenji: Si aún sigues aquí Rika ;)

¿Goenji-kun? – Decía Sorprendida nuestra querida Zakuro – Ya veo, soy Rika aun

¿Aun? – Preguntaba el peli-plata - ¿Dónde está Zakuro-chan?

Frente a ti – Se puso de pie y se quitó el medallón que tenía en su cuello – Vaya que esos tipos dan guerra He he''

¿! Zakuro! – Gritaron todos

La misma – sonrió la mencionada – perdonen no haberles dicho antes, pero creía que no era necesario

Todos: ah!

Exacto… - dijo Zakuro con una sonrisa – perdona por haberte preocupado Shiro-kun, esos tipos no pueden hacerme nada malo ;)

Menos mal – Dijo Shiro un poco tranquilo

Por cierto – Menciono Zakuro para llamar la atención del peli-plata – gran patada! Fue genial

Gracias – Dijo orgulloso Fubuki – Lo aprendí de ti

Qué bien que estas bien hermanita – dijo Akimaru apareciendo de la nada – Como están tus muñecas?

Ni muy bien ni muy mal – Dijo Zakuro viendo sus muñecas vendadas – Fuyuuka Sera una gran enfermera ^^

De Hecho, le queda bien el trabajo – Dijo Fubuki

**Y todos comenzaron a reír**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que no merezco su perdón ni nada, soy una mala escritora *comienza a darse cabezazos contra el teclado* gt7unjl ugf.9º; wiha=/ef .o; olreoiwh shdjvuo:e . hni. Hjmluhnmftsethh **

**Ok ya basta de cabezazos al teclado, perdonen la demora y encima que es muy corto, pero el capi es así y ya no me daba tiempo de más… mi madre es bien latosa y me manda a dormir. Prometo actualizar mañana o si no el fin de semana pero lo hare pronto, lo prometo**

**Perdona lo corto Mari-chan mi madre me manda a dormir T^T Espero actualices**

**Bueno Nos Leemos Luego!**

**Con Amor Su Escritora (si se le puede llamar así)**

**Li Zakuro0 :3**


	20. Fallen Angels! Un Nuevo Torneo!

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

¡Hola-Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones… y si no están de vacaciones ¡Animo en los estudios! *levanta el pulgar* Bueno, yo sé que no tengo perdón por tardar en publicar… soy una mala persona Ho-ho-ho, bueno no es cierto. Les invito a leer este capítulo que he escrito mientras que esperaba a mi mama en la camioneta, bueno dejemos de hablar de mí.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, desgraciadamente T^T

Al Capitulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20:" fallen angels" Un nuevo torneo<strong>_

**Estaban los chicos por comenzar el entrenamiento cuando de pronto llego el entrenador Kudo**

Tengo una noticia que darles – Dijo Kudo posicionándose frente a los chicos – Nos han invitado a un torneo

Someoka: ¿Torneo? ¿Qué torneo?

El nombre del torneo es… - Decía el entrenador Kudo para dar algo de misterio al momento – Se llama "Fallen Angels" – Dijo mientras que checaba los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

¡Un nuevo torneo! – Grito entusiasmado Endo – Dígame entrenador, ¿ya nos inscribió?

Endo… Nos acaban de invitar – Le respondió el entrenador

Ya veo – Contesto Endo con la mirada hacia el piso – Pero si lo va a hacer ¿no?

Depende de si todos los integrantes acepten – Dijo Por último el entrenador Kudo para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a una banca para leer mejor los papeles que llevaba en la mano

Hola chicos ¿de qué nos perdimos? – Decía Akimaru con Zakuro a un lado que recién llegaban de los vestidores

Participaremos en un torneo, solo si todos deciden participar – Respondió Someoka caminando hacia las 2 mexicanas – Así que no lo arruinen ¿entendieron?

Claro que lo entiendo Someoka – Dijo Zakuro con una mirada retadora - ¿Cómo se llama el torneo?

Fallen Angels o algo así dijo el entrenador – Respondió Fubuki

¿Que los ángeles se cayeron? – Dijo impresionado Midorikawa – Pero si los ángeles tienen alas y vuelan

Lo que pasa es que les cortaron las alas y los patearon de su nube porque ya no los querían – Respondió algo cansado Fudo

Pero que crueles son con los ángeles – Chillo Midorikawa

**Todos se soltaron riendo por la ingenuidad de Midorikawa, vaya que ponerse triste por el nombre de un torneo no se ve todos los días. Siguieron con su entrenamiento, todo normal mientras que las mexicanas estaban algo distraídas. Llego la hora del descanso y todos se acercaron a las bancas a tomar una toalla y beber de su botella. En eso llego el entrenador…**

Bien chicos, ya he llenado todos los papeles para poder ingresar en el torneo – Dijo el entrenador mientras que los veía a todos y fijaba su vista en dos integrantes – Solo hay una cosa más por decir

Hay problemas con el que podamos ingresar – pregunto Kido

Si, si hay problemas – Dijo Zakuro mientras que tomaba de su botella de agua – Solo pueden participar en un equipo personas nacidas en el país al que pertenece el equipo

Ósea, que ustedes no podrán participar en el torneo – Dijo Fudo diciendo algo inteligente y sin ningún sentido de molestar

Es lo que estaba viendo al leer las normas – Dijo el entrenador Kudo – Chicas ¿saben si su equipo mexicano va a participar en el torneo?

De eso no se preocupe entrenador – Levanto la vista Akimaru

Nuestro equipo participa desde que se creó ese torneo – Completo Zakuro – Ese torneo es Americano

Perteneciente a todo el continente, ¿no chicas? – Pregunto Tsunami

Si, que pertenece a todo el continente – Respondió Akimaru a la pregunta – Apuesto a que se les cruzo por la mente la idea de que el torneo había sido creado por los estadounidenses ¿no?

Si, lo sentimos – Dijo Kabeyama rascándose la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza

Na, no pasa nada – Dijo Zakuro con una sonrisa – Se creó cuando todos los equipos americanos nos juntamos

Bueno chicos, el descanso se terminó – Dijo Aki dándoles el aviso y acto seguido todos se levantaron dejando la toalla y el bote a un lado para ir a entrenar

**A la mitad del campo…**

No ha de tardar el capitán en llamarnos para preguntar si vamos a participar – Le decía Akimaru a Zakuro mientras disparaba

Tú lo has dicho Akimaru – Dijo Zakuro - Sera divertido Participar contra los chicos en un torneo en el cual los japoneses no han jugado

Ósea que se van a ir – pregunto un peli-crema mientras que se unía con ellas a tirarle a Tachimukai

Me temo que si Goenji – Dijo algo triste Akimaru

Aún no ha hablado Francisco para confirmar… - Dijo Zakuro – Así que si no nos han inscrito nos quedaremos de ayudantes en el equipo

Pero ustedes también serían jugadoras – Insistía Goenji – Podrían ayudar a Aki y Haruna si quieren, pero ustedes jugarían

No sería fácil hacernos pasar por japonesas – Zakuro Paro con un movimiento rápido el balón mientras volvía la vista hacia Goenji – Ya nos conocen en el torneo

Sobre todo conocen a Zakuro, mira que pasar desapercibida con movimientos excelentes y grandiosos goles no es nada fácil – Decía divertida Akimaru mientras que Zakuro se sonrojaba algo avergonzada

No dudaría de lo que dice Akimaru-chan – Dijo Tachimukai, ya que se había quedado en silencio todo el rato escuchando a sus compañeros – Zakuro-chan es una gran delantera

¡Vamos chicos! Están haciendo que me sonroje – Zakuro dirigía su vista hacia otro lugar

De hecho ni se nota Zakuro – Dijo divertida Akimaru – eres tan blanca, que tanto ejercicio bajo el sol te ha puesto así de roja

Que mal de que no vayan a jugar con nosotros en el torneo – Goenji pronuncio mientras que disparaba el balón hacia la portería – es la primera vez que participamos en ese torneo…

No jugaremos como compañeros de equipo, pero seremos rivales – Hablo Akimaru – será divertido Goenji, y verán que les anotare un gol si es que nuestros equipos se enfrentan así no se llevaran a Zakuro

¿Llevarnos a Zakuro? – Esta vez pregunto Kazemaru uniéndose a la conversación

Si, lo que pasa es que en este torneo se ponen en riesgo 2 jugadores por equipo, el equipo que pierda perderá sus jugadores, sin importar que tan bien jueguen esas 2 personas – Dijo Zakuro – El equipo que gane se llevara los 2 jugadores, será doble perdida o doble ganancia según el caso, se vuelve algo divertida la cosa

Vaya, ese torneo te divierte Zakuro – Dijo Kazemaru algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia oscura

Si, lo hace más interesante, aunque nuestro equipo ha perdido juegos – Dijo Zakuro mientras que su mirada alegre se volvía algo ¿maligna? – Esta vez me vengare de los ingleses, ¡de veras! **Frasecilla típica de Naruto Haha***

Y ¿de los franceses no te vas a vengar? – Pregunto Akimaru a su mejor amiga

No, ellos si fueron lindos conmigo – Respondió Zakuro al recordar la cara de los franceses y los ingleses

¿Qué le hicieron los ingleses Zakuro-chan? – Pregunto sorprendido Tachimukai – A mí me parecieron buenas personas el torneo pasado…

Es lo que aparentan, Tachimukai, tras esa mascara de "caballeros" – Dijo Zakuro mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo – Esos chicos no tienen nada de caballeros…

Es que el año pasado el equipo británico nos ganó el partido, Zakuro y Francisco eran los jugadores en riesgo y se tuvieron que ir a jugar para el equipo británico – Comenzó a explicar Akimaru – Desde entonces Zakuro no los recuerda con mucho cariño, a pesar de que Edgar la tomo como jugadora valiosa y parecía tratarla bien, como una dama diría el

Si claro, como una dama – Dijo irónica Zakuro

**Pasaron los días y la entrenadora del equipo de México llego para llevarse a Zakuro y Akimaru con ella, 1 semana después iba a comenzar el torneo**

¡Nos vemos en el Torneo! – Se despidió Endo cuando las chicas estaban por abordar el avión

¡Ancio el día en que nos enfrentaremos, chicos! – Le respondió Akimaru a Endo

Nos vemos en una semana – Dijo Zakuro mientras lanzaba un besito al aire, consiguiendo sonrojar a Goenji y a Fubuki - ¡Hasta la apertura del torneo!

**Las chicas abordaron el avión y miraron hacia el gran ventanal que tenía el aeropuerto llevándose una sorpresa con ello, Kido, Midorikawa, Goenji y Fubuki sostenían un cartel que decía "Las vamos a extrañar, ¡Nos vemos pronto!~ Atte. Inazuma Japón" Zakuro rebusco entre las pertenencias que llevaba en su bolsa y saco una cámara, tomo varias fotos al equipo enfocando distintas caras y por último tomo una donde abarcaba al equipo japonés completo…**

**El equipo japonés en el que seguramente se enfrentarían en el torneo…**

* * *

><p>¡Taraaan! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Estuvo bien la idea de incluir un torneo ¿no?<p>

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta vez, nos leemos en el siguiente

Una última preguntita: ¿No les parece raro que Fubuki se haya sonrojado cuando Zakuro lanzo el beso al aire? Lo esperaba de Goenji… pero no de Fubuki

Bueno me despido que tengan un lindo Día/Tarde/Noche ¡Bye-Bye! ¡Se cuidan!

Atte. Su escritora (si se le puede llamar así) Li Zakuro0


	21. La apertura del torneo Fallen Angels

**¡UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA CON UNOS CUANTOS SECRETOS! :)**

¡Hola-Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien

He estado ausente durante muuuchos años~! asi que les vengo con otro de mis capítulos que espero disfruten. Bueno no tengo gran cosa que decir así que ¡al capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: <strong>_**La apertura del torneo Fallen Angels**

**Finalmente todos los equipos estaban preparados, listos para el torneo que se avecinaba. Mientras que los locutores hablaban sobre el torneo y sobre que un equipo asiático se les uniría esta vez, cada equipo tanto americano como europeo y el equipo japonés se preparaban para su respectiva salida.**

**Los locutores comenzaron a presentar los equipos que jugarían en el torneo, comenzando este año nombrando primero a los equipos europeos. El desfile de los equipos por el campo empezó con los italianos:**

**Orfeo – Con el capitán Fidio Aldena a la cabeza con la respectiva bandera del equipo italiano**

**Red Matador – Con el capitán Victor Garcia a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo español**

**Rose Griphons – Con el capitán Pierre Gofdin a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo francés**

**Knights of Queen – Con el capitán Edgar Valtinas a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo británico**

**Little Gigants – Con el capitán Rococo Urupa a la cabeza con la respectiva bandera del equipo del Congo**

_**Concluyendo la presentación de los equipos europeos y el africano, y comenzando con los equipos americanos**_

**The Empire – Con el capitán Leone a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo argentino**

**The Kingdom – Con el capitán Mc Roniejo a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo brasileño**

**Unicorn – Con el capitán Mark Kruger a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo estadounidense**

**Real Samesta – Con el capitán Francisco Saucedo a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo mexicano **

_**Concluyendo con la presentación de los equipos americanos y presentando al equipo japonés**_

**Inazuma Japan – Con el capitán Satoru Endo a la cabeza con su respectiva bandera del equipo japonés**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando todos los equipos estaban formados los locutores reanudaron su charla recordando al público acerca de los jugadores, de sus jugadas y las técnicas que cada uno podía efectuar. <strong>

**El día anterior cada entrenador hablo con el capitán de su equipo para elegir a uno o varios jugadores que los representara ante el público, en la hora en la que mostrarían una técnica para entretenerlos un poco mientras se hacia el sorteo para ver con quien se enfrentaría cada equipo. El equipo de Inazuma Japón escogió a Kido, Fubuki y Hiroto para que ellos fuesen quienes los representaran, mientras que el equipo (mexicano) escogió a Zakuro, Francisco, Akimaru, Miguel y Guillermo para representarlos.**

-escoger técnica para Little gigants- God The Hand X minute 5:34 watch?v=2HErJ_aUchc&feature=related

- Para knights of queen- Excalibur **No encontre el video, gomen!**

- Para Orfeo- La Espada de Odin minute 0:58 & Brave Shot (van seguidos) watch?v=2HErJ_aUchc&feature=related

-Unicorn- watch?v=aNOMMC6HZBc minuto 3:33 **no encontré el nombre y no lo recuerdo, Gomen**

-red matador-

Primero dos jugadores, (Samuel y David) pisan el balón y luego otro (Víctor García) se desliza y estira el balón, después los dos jugadores sueltan el balón y sale disparado a la portería propulsado por el jugador que lo estira.

**Gomen, no encontré video u.u**

-Rose Griphons-

El jugador chuta, el balón asciende a la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Luego, cuando el balón está arriba, gira con más fuerza y sale despedido a la portería con gran fuerza.

. /wiki/Tiro_Torre_Eiffel **en esta pagina encontraran el video si lo quieren ver**

-The Empire- Hace el Iron Wall

-The Kingdom- Tiro Samba watch?v=2HErJ_aUchc&feature=related minuto 5:15

-inazuma Japón- The Earth / La Tierra

watch?v=aNOMMC6HZBc minuto 2:28

Real Samesta / Mexico

El equipo mexicano apareció en último lugar cerrando esa parte del evento, los chicos aparecieron caminando por una de las bandas laterales hasta llegar a la portería opuesta al lugar de donde salieron. Se pusieron en una formación parecida a una estrella invertida, Miguel y Guillermo en la parte de en frente, Akimaru, Zakuro y Francisco en la parte de atrás respectivamente. Lanzaron un balón y Zakuro lo atrapo con un ligero movimiento posicionándose detrás del balón, Comenzó a correr con el balón a sus pies, cuando se aseguró de que Francisco iba detrás de ella y después de él iba Akimaru mando el balón hacia Guillermo, teniendo el balón comenzó a correr. Mientras corría dio un salto hacia enfrente con fuerza y del suelo broto una gran pared de tierra y cuando esta se alzó unos 15 metros por encima de los demás jugadores que le acompañaban pateo el balón hacia el siguiente jugador, Miguel. Cuando Miguel se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya le había mandado el balón se paró de golpe y comenzó a girar formando un torbellino de aire que se alzó a gran altura, el torbellino atrapo el balón y daba vueltas por dentro, Miguel da un salto hacia atrás para después levantar su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y seguir con su brazo derecho para poder apartar el torbellino y con una ráfaga de viento mandarle el balón a Akimaru. Cuando Akimaru obtuvo el balón, alrededor de ella comenzó a brotar agua con tal fuerza que basto con 3 segundos para que se formaran olas de gran tamaño enseguida de ella para que ellas tomaran el balón en la cresta y cuando el agua se secó por completo Francisco ya poseía el balón. Francisco dio 3 pequeños saltos y cuando pisaba el suelo se rompía en hielo, después de terminar sus saltos, comenzó a soplar un viento helado y Akimaru al ver que su compañero comenzaba a soplar dio una patada al suelo y levanto sus brazos y salió un chorro de agua, manipulándolo para que cuando el agua se congelara totalmente quedara en forma de espiral. Francisco consiguió que el agua se congelara y pateo el balón para que se dirigiera por ese medio hacia Zakuro. Zakuro se detuvo y dio media vuelta, cuando vio que el balón venia en su dirección trato de detener toda la fuerza que llevaba con su pierna derecha, poco a poco su pierna se fue haciendo hacia atrás mientras que llamas de fuego comenzaban a envolverla, ella no cedía mientras que con las ultimas fuerzas que pudo juntar mando el balón hacia la portería en la que habían comenzado, el balón se envolvió en las llamas y mientras que pasaba el balón enseguida de cada jugador y se prendía fuego señalando que el balón había pasado por ahí. Los 5 jugadores finalizaron la técnica al gritar ¡Los 5 Elementos! Mientras que el balón entraba en la portería y después de unos segundos el balón se quedó sin fuerza.

Los locutores reanudaron su narración con la siguiente frase:

-Y ese ha sido el gran equipo mexicano con una de sus técnicas más espectaculares pero de las más fuertes!

-Concuerdo contigo, ya se me hacía que la chica con el dorsal numero 10 no podía con la fuerza que llevaba el balón

-Pero no dudes de la fuerza de esa jugadora, puede que sea una chica pero tiene una fuerza increíble como para devolver el balón tras haber pasado por 4 jugadores y semi-destruir la portería

**Todos en el estadio volvieron la vista hacia la portería que había recibido el impacto del balón, la portería había perdido el color blanquecino que tenía por un negro chamuscado**** debido al fuego que tenía el balón. **

Espero que se hayan entretenido con eso – Dijo una rubia oscura mientras que una muchacha peli-rosa le rociaba un líquido en su pierna para que no se inflamara - Porque a mí me costó bastante… Vaya que aumentaron su fuerza considerablemente mientras que nosotras estábamos en Japón

Si, espero que esa multitud se haiga entretenido – Le contesto Francisco a Zakuro mientras que Paty, la peli-rosa mientras le vendaba la pierna

& si, mientras que ustedes se fueron a Japón nosotros entrenamos muy duro para que este año sea nuestro ¡2do torneo ganado! – Respondió Guillermo algo entusiasmado mientras recuerda al equipo ganador del torneo pasado – esos (equipo final con inazuma Japón) me las pagaran

**Dijo Guillermo con la mirada decidida y con el puño en alto, provocando unas pequeñas risas en sus compañeros de equipo. Con lo que no contaba ese chico es que este año también participaría el equipo japonés…**

¿Por qué no vamos a ver cuándo y con quien nos toca el primer partido? – Sugirió Miguel mientras le daba la mano a Zakuro para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Vale, con que los británicos no sean los primeros a los que debamos enfrentarnos con eso me doy por bien servida – Tomando la mano de Miguel respondió Zakuro, haciendo que Francisco soltara una pequeña risita

Se ve que aún les tienes algo de rencor Lilly – Dijo Francisco divertido mientras que su amiga volteaba la vista hacia un lado con un pequeño pucherito

Déjala Francisco, no la molestes – Defendió Akimaru a Zakuro mientras sonreía de medio lado – No sé con exactitud lo que le hayan hecho los británicos, pero no se lo recuerdes

**Los muchachos y las chicas se reunieron con su equipo para escuchar los resultados del sorteo de los partidos…**

* * *

><p>Vaya que este capi estuvo algo largo *dándose cuenta de lo que había escrito* eso es bueno ¿no?<p>

En este capi les hare unas pequeñas preguntas… ¿para todo hay una primera vez no?

¿Creen que debería incluir a algún otro país en el torneo? (independientemente de a que continente pertenezca)

¿Las técnicas que le puse a cada equipo les gustaron para esa parte de la apertura? ¿A que son muchas técnicas que muestran, no creen?

¿Les gusto la técnica de los mexicanos? Tarde un poco en acomodar los personajes y todo eso… lo bueno que aún tengo un poco de imaginación, o eso creo…

¿Zakuro sufrirá la desgracia de que su equipo se enfrente primero al equipo británico?

¿Qué le abra hecho el equipo británico a Zakuro para que les odie de esa graciosa manera?

¿A qué equipo creen que deban enfrentarse los japoneses primero?

Wow no eran unas cuantas… eran varias :$ Bueno me despido, que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, fin de semana o mitad de semana… pst ya casi fin de semana ¿no?

Pd: Real Samesta es el nombre real del equipo de futbol de la escuela a la que asisto solo que el mio es el femenil ^^

Pd de la Pd: la mayoria de los videos son de youtube :D Ahora si me voy :p

¡Matta Ne!

Con amor su escritora (si se le puede seguir llamando así a esta chiquilla que se ausenta bastante)

Li Zakuro -w-


End file.
